Vuelo al Corazón
by Rileyto
Summary: Cuando el destino decide pilotear directo a tu Corazón..poco tiene que decir la razón. Faberry Islands.
1. 1 Alas rotas

**Vuelo al Corazón.**

 **Descargo: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, cualquier coincidencia con la realidad es casualidad. Esta es una historia ficticia.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1.**

Con un click, el sonido de la cafetera daba el Ok de un exquisito expreso ya listo, el aroma de la cafeína inundaba toda la habitación, la luz entraba por los enormes ventanales con madera color caoba y se podía sentir las olas romper cerca. Una piel blanca y unos cabellos rubios se movían entre las sabanas de algodón color negro, mientras las piernas de una morena la zafaban, unas uñas de color rojo apretaban cada cuadradito de su abdomen. La rubia comenzó lentamente abrir sus ojos, buscando su reloj rápidamente se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormida para el vuelo matutino que tenía ese sábado post fiesta.

 **-Dios!-** grito de un salto cayéndose de la cama

- **¿Quinn qué pasa?-** dijo una voz de una adormilada adormilada morena que no tenia intenciones de dejar aquella cama.

 **-Hey… este…yo..-** balbuceaba la rubia

 **-Vanessa, me llamo Vanessa ¿ya no recuerdas?** -dijo la chica molesta zafándose de las sabanas

 **-Claro claro lo recordaba es solo que..-** dijo incomoda la rubia mirando hacia la puerta con gesto de invitación a dejar su cabaña.

 **-No es necesario que lo digas, suficiente humillación-** dijo la morena recogiendo su ropa del suelo- **me advirtieron que eras así, pero no quise creerlo. Adiós Quinn-** dijo dando un portazo y saliendo de la cabaña

 **-Dios.. Quinn Fabray tú y tu problemas de recordar nombres!** \- dijo suspirando mirando la habitación- **mmm ¿Que iba hacer…? Ha si café!-** dijo dirigiéndose a su moderna cocina

En aquel momento suenan fuertes e insistentes golpes en la puerta, esa no podía ser nadie mas que …

- **Ya voy…!-** grito tomándose la cabeza, el dolor era insoportable

- **¿Qué diablos haces Fabray? George me está llamando como loco desde recepción, avisándome que nuestra mejor piloto aun no llega para el viaje a Nesau que fue organizado hace 2 semanas, todos te están esperando. ¿Como crees que cuidare tu trabajo si sigues así?** \- dijo molesta tachonando el suelo

 **-Santana, puedes dejar de gritar.. Mi cabeza se me parte.** \- pedía Quinn hablando más despacio de lo normal y sobando sus sienes.

 **-Estúpida, estoy hablando con el tono normal, pero seguramente tus estas con una gran resaca después de beberte todo anoche en la fiesta de los turistas del hotel.**

 **-Basta Santana, no eres mi jefa.**.-decía Quinn sirviendo dos tazas de café

Santana rodó los ojos. Y marco un número de teléfono desde su celular.

 **-George, si.. Se sentía mal, al parecer algo le hizo mal al estomago así que recién se está preparando.. Si.. Si no te preocupes, dile que les daremos como atención un paseo gratis en la isla mañana por la mañana. Vale adiós.**

 **-En 20 minutos Fabray, te esperan todas esas personas en recepción.. ¿Te das cuenta en lo que me puedes meter? No soy tu jefa pero si soy coordinadora de este hotel y jefa en recursos humanos.**

 **-Pues no hagas nada mas.. Muy simple. –** dijo la rubia mientras se metía en la ducha seguida por su amiga.

Santana se dio cuenta que había un brasier tirado en el suelo.

 **-¿Otra conquista rápida anoche?**

 **-Ya me conoces.. ¿de qué tanto te espantas?** \- le sonrió la rubia con indicios de superioridad.

 **-Me espanto.. Claro que me espanto Quinn, ha pasado un año ya! Un año y tú sigues igual.. ¿Esa es tu forma de superar las cosas?-** dijo su amiga molesta

A Quinn de un momento a otro se le cambio la cara.

 **-Vaya.. ¿en que momento te volviste Psicóloga?-** se mofo- **No hables de lo que no sabes Lopez**

 **-¿Que no se..? Quien ha sido la que ha estado contigo. Dime. ¿Quienes decidieron venirse a vivir acá y alejarnos de todo..? Fui yo quien te trajo, sé que es difícil.. Pero..**

- **Pero nada, cállate. Soy así** \- dijo cortando sus palabras, el mismo tema repetitivo dentro del último año.

 **-Eso es lo peor Quinn.. Tu no eras así, ahora solo te dedicas acostarte con chicas por una noche e irte de fiesta, beber hasta perder la conciencia, esa es tu vida ideal.. sexo de una noche**

- **¿Y que quieres que busque, el amor?** \- rio

 **-¿Podría ser no? Darte una oportunidad, una de verdad.**

- **Estamos en las islas Bahamas Santana, está repleto de playas paradisíacas y soy piloto de aviones, las mujeres vienen y se van, buscan difeversión, las chicas vienen a mí que quieres que haga? Además aquí nunca encontrare amor y tampoco es que quiera encontrarlo...ya sabes muy bien todo. El amor no existe, es una maldita ilusión romántica de los libros medievales.**

 **-Vale.. Vale, no tendré nuevamente esta conversación… te pones pesada, hace lo que quieras Quinn..** \- dijo la latina saliendo del baño

 **-Sabes que te adoro-** grito Quinn sacando su cabeza por la cortina del baño

 **-Te quedan 10 minutos Fabray, más vale que no me dejes mal** -grito su amiga cerrando la puerta de su cabaña.

Quinn Fabray y Santana Lopez eran amigas desde la preparatoria, ambas entraron a estudiar turismo y se volvieron amigas inseparabables, Santana era como la otra hermana de Quinn y tanto Rusell como Judy la adoraban, al igual que Quinn era como la otra hija de los lopez, tanto Gloria como Pedro Lopez la adoraban. Después de terminar la carrera de turismo, Santana se especializo en administración hotelera mientras que Quinn pensó que no estaba hecha para el encierro por lo que se capacito en deportes extremos para posteriormente aprender a pilotear aviones.

Después de trabajar unos años en Miami y luego de algunos eventos desafortunados para Quinn, Santana acepto una oferta de trabajo en las paradisíacas islas de las Bahamas, insistiéndole a Quinn que sería lo mejor para recuperarse, se fueron a probar suerte al Grand Bahamas Hotel. Ahí la latina se desempeñaba como administradora y jefa de recursos humanos, mientras que Quinn trabajaba piloteando aviones, unicamente con su CharlyF, haciendo vuelos turísticos a los huéspedes.

Sabia que Santana se preocupaba, que siempre había estado con ella, pero era tarde… ni San ni nadie podía ayudarla.

Quinn tomo unos jeans ajustados, su casaca de cuero con cuello de chiporro y sus aviadores Ray Ban verdosos.

- **Lista, allá vamos.-** dijo mirándose al espejo.

Las Bahamas es una isla paradisíaca en el Océano Atlántico, que está compuesta por muchas islas pequeñas, esta colindando con Miami, tiene como capital Nassau y goza de clima privilegiado, existiendo muchas actividades acuáticas y de todo tipo para los turistas, las Bahamas se volvió uno de los destinos mas solicitados en todo el mundo. El Grand Bahamas hotel, era el complejo hotelero más grande de las islas, sus dueños eran millonarios y pronto harían un cambio en quien dirigía los hoteles.

 **-¿Srta Fabray, como se encuentra?**

 **-Mejor George, no te preocupes-** dijo sonriéndole mientras leía el itinerario del día.

 **-Bien, allá están esperando sus pasajeros y CharlyF está listo como lo pidió, recuerde que a las 15.00 hrs tiene otro vuelo Srta Fabray.**

- **¿Otro? ¿Y qué sucedió con Puck? A él le tocaba.** \- dijo bajando sus lentes de sol

 **-Al parecer lo enviarían a otro vuelo, por lo que Ud deberá hacerlo, la señorita Lopez me aviso temprano, dijo que Ud no tendría problema después de lo que habían hablado esta mañana.**

Quinn rodaba los ojos, así era recibir favores y salvadas de trasero por parte de Santana.

- **No hay problema, ahí estaré-** dijo guiñando su ojo.

Después de recorrer el resto del hotel, llego hasta el aeródromo donde la esperaba el grupo de pasajeros.

- **Quinn, finalmente llegas-** dijo una guapa chica nerviosa

Jessica era una de las encargadas de los tours que entregaba el hotel, una chica muy dulce que hace unos meses se había unido al staff del Grand Bahamas. Blanca de cabello oscuro y curvas peligrosas, siempre había estado en la mira de la rubia por mas que lo intentaba, siempre recibía negativas de respuesta.

- **¿Pues lo dudabas?** \- decía dándole un beso en la mejilla y solo por unos segundos Jessica se sonrojo y sonrió.

 **-No claro que no.. es solo que tenemos este tour y a las 3 nuevamente hacer otro.**

 **-Pues no hay problema Jess, lo tengo controlado** \- dijo poniéndose sus Ray ban y acomodándose la casaca de cuero.

 **-Bien señoras y señores, ella es Quinn Fabray la piloto del hotel, ella se encargara de llevarnos a la isla Berry, será un vuelo tranquilo así que dedíquense a contemplar el paisaje.**

 **-Señorita, suba-** le dijo Quinn tomándola del brazo- **tu iras conmigo aquí adelante-** le guiño el ojo.

Después de dar inicio a los motores de la avioneta y ponerse los audífonos controles, la rubia inicio el despegue junto a Jessica a su lado, mientras los turistas tomaban muchas fotos del océano.

- **¿Y qué tal has estado?** \- le preguntaba Quinn a Jessica cuando ya estaba mas estable el vuelo.

 **-¿Muy bien..y tú?**

 **-Bien también.-** le sonreía Quinn- **no te vi anoche en la fiesta del hotel.**

 **-Pues no soy mucho de ir a esas fiestas Quinn… aunque veo que a ti te gustan mucho.-** dijo algo nerviosa

 **-¿Claro por qué no? Hay que divertirse Jess.. Eres una chica joven, ¿qué edad tienes?**

- **¿26 y tu?**

 **-29 vez, no nos llevamos por tanto-** le sonrió

 **-Bueno, el ser joven no quiere decir que siempre tenga ir a esas fiestas como tu-** miro por la ventana

 **-Bueno yo no soy tan joven y me gustan muchísimo igual, serviría para que conozcas gente.-** dijo acomodando sus audífonos

- **Si.. Puede ser, conozco a pocas personas en la isla.-** le sonrió Jess nerviosa.

- **¿Cuando me dirás que si a una salida..?** -pregunto la rubia con aquella sonrisa que despertaba hasta a los muertos

- **Algún día Fabray..-** sonrió respondiendo levemente el coqueto, lo cierto es que a Jess si le gustaba mucho Quinn, pero siempre la veía con chicas distintas y eso era lo que la detenía. El miedo a sufrir.

El viaje hasta la isla Berry fue tranquilo, sin novedad en el vuelo, llegando a los lugares Quinn solo se quedaba esperando el término del tour o muchas veces si era con Jess le gustaba acompañarla mientras enseñaba los lugares más importantes de la isla. No sabía pero esa chica tímida le llamaba la atención, le gustaba estar con ella y por más que siempre la invitaba a salir, ella siempre le decía que no. Quizás era lo mejor, aquella chica parecía tener buenos sentimientos… y ella.. Ella era un caso perdido que solo buscaba aventuras para olvidar…

Horas mas tarde regresaban a las Bahamas, después del tour por la isla Berry.

- **¿Que tal el vuelo?** -preguntaba Santana que se acercaba a ellas con un costoso traje ceñido al cuerpo.

 **-Pues muy bien, con Jess es imposible que sea malo** \- sonrió Quinn

Santana solo rodó los ojos, viendo como Jess no sabía donde meterse ante la cantidad de cumplidos por parte de Quinn.

- **No le hagas caso Jess ella es así.** \- le dio un apretón- **Bueno Fabray, entonces ya sabes que a las 15:00 hrs tienes un vuelo Nassau.**

- **Si algo supe, ¿al menos me dejaras almorzar no?**

- **Es tu trabajo, sabes bien que acá hay 3 pilotos, tu, Puck que lo envié a otra parte y Sam.. pero tu eres aclamada y solicitada por los turistas.**

 **-Vale vale..**

 **-Otra cosa Quinn, mañana o pasado llegaran los dueños del hotel, al parecer a ver cómo va el negocio y quizá hacer reestructuraciones, así que te pediré que te comportes**

 **-¿Cuando no lo he hecho?** -sonrió malévola

 **-Necesito que estés aquí y sin resaca ¿si? Y puede que te necesite para algún vuelo con el dueño.** - **Te veo más tarde Quinn-** se despidió Santana.

 **-Como digas jefa-** dijo la rubia despidiéndose con un gesto y volviendo a su cabaña

En la isla existían muchos lugares donde esconderte, el problema era que Santana los conocía todos, era difícil a veces poder alejarse del medio, aun estando en una isla en medio del Océano, a veces no tenía toda la paz que quería.

El vuelo había sido tranquilo y había cumplido con el encargo de Santana, era hora de una merecida ducha y quizás un paseo por el bar del hotel, siempre había posibilidad de que salte algo.

En el camino, se revolvió el cabello y acomodo su chaqueta, no necesitaba nada mas, pero lo que se encontró no lo esperaba. Jessica se encontraba cenando sola en el restaurante del hotel, Quinn pudo notar un gesto melancólico

 **-Hey..**

Jess cambio su gesto rápidamente y se giro.

 **-Quinn.. ¿Qué haces aquí?**

 **-Trabajo aquí.-** le sonrió **–¿Que sucede jess?-** no pudo evitar y pregunto

 **-Cosas… no creo que te interese Quinn, mira hay muchas chicas que te miran como si fueses un trozo de carne.. Puedes ir, no hay problema-** dijo dándole un sorbo a su copa de vino y obligándose a sonreir

 **-Si no te importa…-** dijo corriendo una silla para ella y llamando al mesero- **te acompañare en la cena, si no es molestia claro?** -dijo mirándola con esos hermosos ojos verdes.

 **-Cla..cla claro que no, me vendría bien algo de compañía-** dijo sonrojada

- **Bien, pues cenemos.. y si quieres.. Mas rato, me cuentas. Si no, está bien también-** sonrió Quinn

Sin pensarlo ninguna de las dos la velada fue agradable, terminaron caminando por la playa y contándose anécdotas de cuando eran pequeñas y Quinn explicándole su excéntrica relación de amistad con Santana.

 **-Entonces se conocen desde siempre…-** afirmaba Jess que llevaba sus tacones en las manos para ir descalza por el mar

- **Bueno se podría decir que si, además nuestros padres son muy amigos**. **Somos todos una familia muy grande.** -le contestaba Quinn

- **¿A que se dedican tus padres Quinn?**

 **-Bueno tienen una empresa de turismo extremo, no por nada me apasiona esto.. y bueno Papá también pilotea avionetas como yo-** sonrió formando margaritas en sus mejillas, le llegaba de pleno el reflejo de la luna de un cielo espectacular.

- **Debe ser muy entretenido que todos se dediquen a lo mismo-** se rió Jess- **Pero tengo una duda…**

 **-Tu dirás…** -se detuvo la rubia en su caminar y la miro.

- **¿Porque te viniste a trabajar hasta acá, en medio del océano cuando tenias todo en Miami?**

Esa pregunta Quinn no se la esperaba, le cayó como balde de agua fría a pesar de la sensación térmica de ese momento. Jess hablaba poco, eso la perturbaba a veces pero en aquel minuto hubiese preferido sus escuetas palabras.

 **-Mmmhhmm-** carraspeo incomoda la rubia- c **reo que será mejor que nos vayamos, mañana madrugamos ambas.-** dijo comenzando a volver al hotel, no se había dado cuenta lo que se habían alejado tanto.

Jess la miro extrañada y rápidamente le alcanzó los pasos.

 **-Vaya.. Creo que encontré el punto débil de Quinn Fabray. Desde que te conozco, nunca te había visto tan incómoda con una pregunta.** \- le dijo mirándola a los ojos. De un momento a otro toda la timidez de Jess se convirtió en curiosidad, teniendo un ataque de valentía.

 **-¿No es que hayamos hablado mucho no?.. ¿No recuerdas que siempre me evitabas?** \- dijo la joven piloto acercando su cuerpo más de lo normal hacia Jess. Con aquella distancia era fácil reconocer sus ritmos de respiración.

A pesar de su incomodidad, Jess no se alejo y la enfrento.

 **-¿Tan difícil es responder Quinn? ¿Por qué una persona con tanta energía y que vuela como tu, quiso alejarse de todo viniéndose a pilotear aviones en la mitad del océano Atlántico?**

Quinn aunque estaba impresionada por la voz de la otra interlocutora, se acerco más y le respondió.

 **-Pues hasta los que volamos más alto, también podemos tener alas rotas. Esta isla me da lo que necesito.-** Dijo nuevamente comenzando el paso lento.

- **¿Sexo ocasional, comida y dormir? Eso lo tendrías en cualquier parte.** \- dijo su acompañante ladeando la cabeza y parándose frente a ella, se había convertido en un juego de dimes y te diré.

Quinn rió, era verdad en cierta forma Jessica algo tenia de razón pero realmente no tenia idea.- **No Jess… sólo libertad y sanar..**

* * *

 **Vuelvo con mi nueva historia, esa que les comente que tenia en mente. Espero me hayan extrañado, yo si.. la inspiración solo llega y ahora plum! llego.**

 **La Actualización será según pueda, eso si siempre tratare de que mantengan el hilo de la historia.**

 **Vuelo al Corazón desde ya aclaro que es una historia de Romance, drama y aventura. Se desarrolla en una isla que es las Bahamas.**

 **El personaje de Jess es la actriz: Lucy Hale.**

 **Siganme** **en Twitter donde estará toda la información de mis Fics: Riley o Riley_too**

 _ **Kisses**_


	2. 2 Caída libre

**Vuelo al corazón.**

 **Descargo: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, cualquier coincidencia con la realidad es casualidad. Esta es una historia ficticia.**

* * *

 **Caída libre**

 **Capitulo 2**

El amanecer de la isla siempre era algo digno de contemplar y definitivamente imperdible, la forma en que los colores se mimetizan en el horizonte, ese lugar donde no sabes si inicia o termina el mar.. Cuando Quinn Fabray no estaba con alguna de sus conquistas por las mañana, salía a trotar por la orilla de la playa junto a su Pitbull blanco Cotton, Cotton por su color blanco como el algodón, o sólo Cott como muchos lo llamaban era una dulzura para lo que muchos creían por ser un Pitbull, las personas solían ser pre juiciosas, pero Cotton era el perro más tierno que alguien podía tener, todo depende de cómo crían a un pitbull y definitivamente Quinn y todos los trabajadores de hotel lo habían criado lleno de amor. Se consideraba casi ya el miembro honorario del Hotel, al contrario de tenerle miedo, los turistas se acercaban al verlo tan juguetón, por lo que sí, Cotton era el adorado perro de Quinn Fabray el cual muchas veces había sido de algo más que ayuda al conocer a las chicas del hotel.

Después de ponerse su top deportivo y unos shorts, salio a su trote matutino, Quinn se dedicaba a caminar por la orilla de la playa, después de haber ya realizado sus estiramientos correspondientes, por su parte Cotton se dedicaba a bañarse en el mar.

Con un silbido, Quinn llamaba a su chico. El agudizo sus orejas y la siguió

 **-Hora de irnos Cott.-** le hablaba la rubia a su Pitbull blanco

 **-Awwwww.. Míralo..-** decían dos chicas que llegaban acariciar a Cotton- **¿podemos acariciarlo?**

 **-Claro-** les sonreía Quinn mientras se secaba el sudor. Mientras miraba a su perro dejarse querer por las chicas.

 _"Que suerte tienes bola peluda adorable"_ pensaba para sí misma, ya quisiera ser yo.

 **-Es muy amistoso, totalmente distinto a lo que todos piensan de esta raza.-** decía una de las chicas

 **-Pues así es..y le encantan los mimos** \- sonrio Quinn

 **-¿Tu eres una de las pilotos del Hotel?-** le dijo una de las chicas que no dejaba de mirarle el abdomen

 **-Así es, soy Quinn y el es Cotton.-** dijo galantemente

 **-Soy Sam y ella Valery.**

- **Un gusto chicas, ya debemos irnos.. Tengo vuelo en un rato..**

En aquel mismo momento una dulce voz que ella conocía bien, interrumpía su conversación.

 **-Fabray, te pago para que vueles… no para que saques a pasear al perro**

Quinn rodó los ojos, definitivamente Santana no vio que estaba con aquellas huéspedes. Por lo que prefirió volver a entrar a la recepción.

- **¿Te gustaría tomar algo hoy por la noche?-** la invito Sam.

 **-Claro, sería ideal. ¿Te parece a las 21:00 Hrs en el bar del hotel?-** dijo Quinn

 **-Es un hecho-** dijo ella despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla **– Adiós Quinn.**

La rubia se le quedo mirando largo rato, mientras las dos chicas se alejaban y se daban vuelta a mirarla mientras se decían cosas entre risas, Quinn les agitaba la mano en modo de despedida.

 **-Dios… Cotton, ¿que vamos hacer?** \- le dijo acariciando su perro, pero algo la saco del trance.

 **-Fabraaaaaayyyyyy…..-** se escucho un grito ensordecedor

 **-Ya voy!-** grito, a veces Santana la desesperaba. Camino al hotel y se la encontró como loca ordenando papeles, había personal de aseo por todos lados, los vidrios ya no podían estar mas brillantes.

 **\- ¿Que diablos pasa Santana? ¿Porque estas como loca?-** dijo una Quinn molesta- **Te recuerdo que tengo un vuelo hasta las 15:00 hrs, no estoy en horario de trabajo para que me grites así.-** dijo molesta

 **-Quinn! Lo siento tienes razón.. es que.. Dios, recuerdas que te dije el otro día que llegaban los dueños del Hotel?-** dijo mientras mandaba a alguien a limpiar la entrada por enésima vez.

 **-Ajam..**

 **-Llegan hoy y nada está listo como quería que estuviese! ¿Te das cuenta?**

- **Santana puedes calmarte, la gente te ama! Si hay algo que tienes es que puedes con todo.. Esta no será la excepción, créeme. Deberias usar eso y tener pareja..-** le guiño el ojo

 **-En que momento podría tener una pareja..! y Dios.. Espero que todo resulte bien, porque de eso depende tu trabajo y el mío Q**

Quinn rodó los ojos.- **¿Es necesario que vivas recordándomelo?**

- **¿Quieres seguir viviendo aquí?**

 **-Claro! Sabes que si.. y Cott también.**

- **Pues mueve el culo y ayúdame.!** \- le grito su amiga

 **-Ok.. voy a ducharme y vengo. Vamos Cott**

- **Quinn!**

 **-Ahora que!** \- se dio vuelta

 **-Es mejor que mantengas a Cotton en la cabaña, no se que les parecerá a los dueños..**

- **Cuando vinieron antes no hicieron problemas San!** \- Cotton era intocable para Quinn, que lo corrieran era lo mismo que la corrieran a ella

- **Quinn, sabes que Cott es querido por todo el hotel, pero no se que digan ahora… creo que no es el mismo dueño..**

 **-Está bien está bien, tranquila-** todo por tranquilizar a su amiga

 **-Gracias mi vida-** dijo Santana dándole un beso.

 **-Si que estas nerviosa, tu y demostraciones de amor.. Que pasara hoy?-** rió su amiga

- **Vuela de aquí Fabray.** \- grito su amiga, caminando hacia el restaurante.

La rubia llego a su cabaña, mientras Cotton después de tomar mucho agua, se acomodo en su sillón. Después de una buena ducha, Quinn recordó que debía ir a comprar algunos víveres al centro.

- **Pórtate bien Cott.. ya sabes.. Santana esta como loca.-** dijo haciéndole cariño y saliendo

La rubia se subió en su Ducati 899 Penigale de color rojo, se puso su casco que decía CharlyF inscrito en la parte posterior y salió directo al centro comercial. El día estaba caluroso y ella estaba vestida mas arropada de lo necesario al parecer. Por lo que se saco la casaca de cuero y solo se quedo con una camiseta gris puesta. Fue al supermercado y compro lo necesario, un poco de comida y jugo para ella y por supuesto el alimento de Cott. Iba saliendo del centro comercial cuando choco con una persona que hablaba sin parar histéricamente por celular.

Toda la compra de Quinn cayó al suelo.

 **-Pero que!** \- buffo una morena de traje elegante y largas piernas bronceadas, dándose vuelta a mirarla, con una gesto despectivo siguió hablando.

Quinn que esperaba una disculpa y estaba acostumbrada a dejar cautivadas a la mujeres, pero definitivamente este no fue el caso, la morena de malos modales no solo le boto la compra sino que además se la pisoteaba mientras seguía al teléfono. Sus ojos se desviaron inmediatamente a sus piernas y su bien formado trasero.

- **¿Disculpa? ¿Me dejas?-** dijo mas fuerte Quinn mientras trataba de sacar las bolsas lejos de aquella enana mal educada

- **¿Perdón? ¿Me habla a mi?-** dijo mirándola por debajo del hombro

Quinn miro hacia todos lados casi esperando que sea una cámara escondida- pues no veo a nadie más pisando mi compra.- dijo levemente molesta

- **¿Llamas a eso compra?** \- dijo la morena- **pues no me di cuenta, dile a mi asistente que pague lo que se necesite-** dijo moviendo la mano en tono despectivo

 **-¿Perdón?-** le grito la rubia

- **¿Ahora que?-** bajo el teléfono la morena estirada.

- **Me está ofendiendo, era tan simple como tener modales y pedir una disculpa ¿no cree?**

- **¿Perdón? Fue Ud la que venía hacia acá, fue Ud la que choco conmigo, que sepa… aun no nacen las personas con ojos en la espalda-** la miro desafiante

 **-Pues me insulta ofreciendo su dinero, era tan simple como decir "disculpa", además Ud se movió como una gallina loca y choco conmigo.-** dijo Quinn molesta

 **-¿Me llamo gallina?-** dijo la mujer indignada

 **-Es lo que parecía.. Ahora si me disculpa… me iré con esto.. Que llamo "compra"-** dijo mostrando sus bolsas hechas desastre.

 **-¿Quien se cree que es?-** le grito la morena acercándose mas a ella, Quinn le sacaba varios centímetros de altura

 **-Nadie que le interese señorita-** dijo la rubia dejándola sola

La morena se ofusco aun mas, nadie la dejaba hablando sola, por lo que la siguió a enfrentarla, la encontró cargando su motocicleta.

- **Oiga!-** le grito la pequeña morena gritona y chillona.

 **-¿Otra vez tu?** \- rodó los ojos

 **-Mínimo pídame disculpas! Lo exijo por cómo me trato ahí. Y me trata de Ud, que apenas nos conocemos hace 1 minuto.**

 **-¿Así mismo como tú me pediste disculpas? No lo creo...-** dijo subiéndose a su moto

 **-Claro que las merezco, soy una dama-** dijo con rabia la morena

- **Eso lo decidiría yo.. Vete, déjame en paz mal educada.-** dijo poniéndose su casco y encendiendo su Ducati- **¿Además porque tanta insistencia? ¿Acaso te gusto?-** dijo sonriendo y mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos, con lo que la morena se lleno de rabia y dio un taconazo con odio en el asfalto, rompiendo su taco.

 **-Ni en tus sueños cavernícola!-** le grito mas cerca para que la escuche.

 **-Ni en los tuyos chillona!-** grito Quinn dándole un rugido a su motocicleta y saliendo del centro comercial a toda velocidad, dejando humo.

 **-Maldita idiota!-** grito la morena

Una rubia alta llego hasta la morena.

- **¿Que ha pasado? ¿ ¿Por qué seguiste a esa mujer hasta aquí?**

 **-¿Que no la viste?, me dijo de todo lo que se le ocurrió porque según ella le bote las compras**

 **-¿Le pediste disculpas?**

 **-¿Por qué iba hacerlo? Fue ella quien se cruzo, me llamo gallina ¿puedes creerlo? Hace tiempo nadie me sacaba así de mis casillas**

 **-Era guapa, si que la vi… con alguien así a mi no me importaría que me saquen un poco de mis casillas** -sonrio su mano derecha

- **Como sea… No importa, ¿pudiste comunicarte?-** dijo rodando los ojos- ¿ **Acaso nadie puede hacer bien su trabajo?- buffo -** mira mi taco

La rubia puso los ojos en blanco - **Aun no.. y yo hago bien mi trabajo, soy tu asistente pero esto escapa de mis manos..pero tranquila que ya se soluciona.**

 **-Eso espero..-** dijo la morena pensativa. " _Que le había pasado, ella era estructurada, pesada muchas veces pero nunca mal educada..pensaba que las personas aquí en las Bahamas eran agradables. "_

Horas después Quinn nuevamente se encontraba con Santana en el hotel.

 **-Hey .. ¿como va todo por aquí? –** se acercaba Quinn

 **-Pues no mucho igual..** \- le respondió su amiga

 **-Te ves mas tranquila-** le sonrió Quinn

 **-Me tome un calmante, creo que eso bajo mis revoluciones..**

- **Ya veo. ¿A que ahora llegan los dueños?**

 **-Por la tarde así que aún queda tiempo-** sonrió su amiga latina

- **Muy bien, ¿el vuelo a donde es ahora?**

 **\- A las islas Abaco, llevaras a unos empresarios a Almorzar. Vas con Jess. Te esperan con CharlyF**

- **No hay problema, nos vemos por la noche San. Suerte-** dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza.

Así la rubia se alejo y se dirigió hace el pequeño aeródromo donde su CharlyF la estaba esperando, recorrió tranquilamente la playa, le gustaba ver como llegaba la gente feliz a pasar sus vacaciones, iban en familias, en parejas..iban grupos de estudiantes, Universitarios de paseo.. ilusionados por una nueva aventura, aquellas chicas les recordaba a la Quinn de un año atrás. Sin darse cuenta, estaba ya frente de CharlyF.

 **-Señores O rayan, ella es nuestra piloto la Señorita Quinn Fabray que nos llevara a las Islas Abaco, suban por favor y pónganse cómodos.-** Los tres empresarios que eran ya mayores, saludaron con un gesto educado y comenzaron a subir a la avioneta. Quinn se dedico a revisar que CharlyF estuviera en condiciones, aun no había saludado a Jess. La chica de pelo castaño se acerco.

 **-Hey..**

 **-Hey Jess-** dijo Quinn sonriéndole levemente.

 **-Como estas?**

 **-Bien, lista para volar.**

- **Quinn.. yo.. quería disculparme por lo de la otra noche, yo..**

Quinn se detuvo en seco y se dedico a escucharla.

- **Yo no soy quien para preguntarte ese tipo de cosas y mucho menos para insistir en una respuesta de algo que te incomode. Tu solo has sido amable conmigo desde que llegue a trabajar acá y yo me desubique por completo.. ¿Me disculpas?-** dijo nerviosa

 **-Pequeña.. No hay problema, discúlpame tu a mi.. pero hay cosas que aun no puedo hablar.. ya sabes, algunos presentamos una coraza protectora que no es real.. algunas aves de alas rotas, somos por dentro como un centro de chocolate que se derrite con el contacto..**

- **Lo sé Quinn.. no me gustaría que nos alejemos, yo también tengo mis cosas y me gustaría seguirte conociendo.-** sonrió Jess tímida.

- **Todo solucionado, ¿ahora que te parece si volamos a las Abaco y alla te invito almorzar?-** la abrazo Quinn

 **-¿Querrás decir que almorzamos con los viáticos del hotel?** \- rio Jess

- **Tu me entiendes. Vamos** \- le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, abordando a CharlyF.

Fue un vuelo agradable, con vistas preciosas. Aprovecharon de comer en uno de los mejores Restaurantes de las ábacos, pudieron conversar muchísimo y así conocerse mucho mejor. El día paso rápido, finalmente Quinn debió decirles a los empresarios que debían apurarse por que la luz del día ya se les iba. Ademas CharlyF lo esperaban. Tuvieron un vuelo agradable de vuelta.

- **Gracias por la compañía** \- **¿Te gustaría venir un día hacer un poco de Surf?** dijo Jess que se abrigaba con su chaqueta

 **-Gracias a ti Jess, ha sido muy agradable. ¿Y no sabia que lo practicabas?-** dijo Quinn sorprendida

- **Pues algo intento, me imagino que tu si lo sabes..**

 **-Pues claro, ¿que te parece el miércoles en la tarde?**

 **-Listo! ¿Nos vemos pronto?** \- dijo la castaña

 **-No lo dudes.-** sonrío.

Sin esperarlo, Jess se acerco y le dejo un beso en la mejilla que duro un poco mas de lo permitido.

- **Ciao Quinn.**

* * *

El día había sido algo agotador pero hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan agradable, el estar con Jess le daba una paz que hace mucho no sentía. Se dirigió al hotel y recordó que había quedado con aquella chica a las 21 hrs en el Bar.. no tenia muchas ganas de ir, inexplicablemente prefería irse a dormir con Cotton ese día. Acomodandose el cabello y poniéndose su casaca de cuero con chiporro por el poco viento que había se dirigió a su cabaña, pasando por el Restaurant a ver si estaba Santana algo mas tranquila. Mientras iba camiando pudo ver una mesa mediana, con algunas personas cenando, inesperablemente Santana estaba ahí, se paro y la llamo para que se acercase, era lo que menos quería pero por su amiga siempre hacia todo.

 **-Quinn, acércate.** –le dijo Santana de una manera demasiado educada.

Debían ser los dueños del hotel, sino su amiga no estaría cenando a esa hora ahí con ese traje tan caro, tenia puesta su sonrisa de trabajo.

 **-Damas y caballeros, les presento a la mejor piloto que tenemos el el Grand Bahamas, la Señorita Quinn Fabray, ella maneja su CharlyF, para todas las expediciones en las islas Bahamas, es nuestra piloto con mejor certificación y mas horas de vuelo.**

- **El es el señor Chang, gerente.**

- **El es el señor Smith, supervisor de concesionarias del hotel.**

- **La señorita Rose, encargada de relaciones públicas.**

Todos hacían una reverencia o algunos levantaban su copa, a modo de saludo. Quinn saludaba educadamente a cada uno con una reverencia por que estaban frente de ella, exceptuando la mujer que estaba en la cabecera dándole la espalda.

- **Bueno y finalmente, te presento a la nueva dueña de la cadena de hoteles Grand Bahamas, junto a su asistente.-** sonrió la latina mas de lo debido cuando nombro a su asistente, Ok.. eso lo hablarían después, definitivamente a San le haría bien algo de sexo.

Lo que ocurrió aquí, para Quinn fue una serie de sucesos inesperados, rápidos y a la vez en cámara lenta frente a sus ojos.

De la mesa con extrema delicadeza se paro una morena de piernas largas muy bronceadas, con unos tacones que ya le había parecido ver antes aquel día, estaba vestida en un traje que se veía carísimo de color negro con blanco ceñido al cuerpo, marcando sus curvas, si era de diseñador. Su cabello oscuro con algunos risos rubios tenues, caía por sobre sus descubiertos hombros perfectamente.

¿Cuál era la probabilidad? ¿1 en 1000 millones?

La dueña del hotel, se giro con gesto educado y una bella sonrisa para saludarla delicadamente. Pero cuando sus miradas se encontraron, los verdes y chocolate sacaron chispas, ahí en ese preciso momento, la preciosa sonrisa de aquella mujer morena, desapareció como agua entre los dedos. No había nada que pudiera salvarla, Santana va a matarme. Ok, Adiós Bahamas. Pensó.

 **-¿Tu?** -dijo la mujer con la cara indignada.

- **Oh no..-** susurro Quinn botando todo el aire guardado en aquellos pulmones

Santana mientras mantenía la compostura de presentadora, sello con la guinda del pastel el fatídico encuentro.

 **-Quinn Fabray, ella es la nueva dueña de los Hoteles Grand Bahamas y dueña de la Isla Berry, la Señorita Rachel Berry…**

* * *

 **Un regalito para que tomen el gusto y el hilo de esta historia.**

 **¿Que creen que le sucedió a Quinn?**

 **Toda la información por PM o Mi Twitter: Riley o Riley_too aqui podran ver fotos y mas información de la historia.**

 **Espero sus RVW.**

 **;)**


	3. 3 KnocK-Out

**Vuelo al corazón.**

 **Descargo: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, cualquier coincidencia con la realidad es casualidad. Esta es una historia ficticia.**

* * *

 **Knock-Out**

 **Capitulo** **3**

Quinn siempre escucho aquello de ver estrellas cuando te golpeaban, bueno ese día pudo darle la razón a cualquier tipo de ficción, las estrellas y luces de colores existían. ¿Quién iba a pensar que alguien de tan baja estatura y tan menuda podía tener tanta fuerza?. En el fondo, sabia que podía merecerlo, pero sólo un poco.

 **-Dios mío-** ahogo un grito Santana

 **-Rachel, ¿qué demonios haces?-** corrió Britanny cerca de donde Quinn había recibido la cachetada

Rachel Berry después de fulminar con la mirada aquella mujer que la insulto en el centro comercial, sintió que de alguna manera los tendones de su mano se movieron solos, logrando un certero cachetazo en la cara de la magnífica piloto Quinn Fabray.

 **-Se lo merecía-** dijo escuetamente la empresaria.

 **-¿Creo que estamos a mano no?-** dijo Quinn recomponiéndose del K.O y sobándose la cara

Rachel estaba molesta y movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, se había salido de sus casillas frente a todo su equipo de trabajadores del hotel, al segundo siguiente de dar el cachetazo se arrepintió. Ella no era así, ¿Qué le sucedía?.

 **-Disculpe, señorita Berry-** le dijo Santana tratando de entender **\- No entiendo que ha sucedido, ¿Uds se conocen?-** dijo moviendo su mano entre ella y la rubia

- **Discúlpenme Uds, pero de momento me siento algo indispuesta por lo que me marchare a mi habitación, concertamos una reunión para mañana al almuerzo, ¿les parece?. -** Todos seguían con cara de sorprendidos por aquel derechazo, pero asintieron igualmente.

 **-Buenas noches. -¿Vamos Britt?-** dijo la morena evitando el contacto en todo momento con Quinn que seguía sobándose la mejilla.

- **Mi amor….!-** interrumpió un grito sonoro. Todos voltearon hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz.

 **-Dios ahora no-** susurro Santana tapándose la cara.

- **¿Quinn que te paso?-** dijo una rubia un busto más voluptuoso de lo normal, mostrando un gran escote.

 **-Emma, estoy bien-** dijo Quinn tratando de evitar lo que venía.

Pero sin previo aviso, la recepcionista del hotel con la que Quinn más de una vez se había enrollado, se lanzo a sus labios sin darle tregua. Espectáculo que no paso desapercibido para Rachel que ya había comenzado a caminar, pero inevitablemente volteo también, la curiosidad le pudo mas.

En ese momento Quinn logro correr a Emma y su entusiasmo, mientras que Santana se tapaba la cara con ambas manos. Su amiga no solo le había hecho algo a la mismísima dueña del hotel, sino que además ahora daba un espectáculo lésbico.

 **-¡ Dije que estoy bien !** \- le grito Quinn alejándola. De un momento a otro la situación ya la había agotado.

 ** _"Ya veo, además de mal educada y cavernícola se debe de haber acostado con toda la isla"-_** pensó la morena, siguiendo su caminar.

 **-Pero pero.. te dieron un ...-**

 **-Basta Emma, no ha pasado nada.-** dijo cortándola la rubia.

 **-Emma vuelve a recepción por favor-** dijo Santana seria

Quinn por mas que intento conectar la mirada con la morocha, no lo logro. Rachel ya había retomado el rumbo a su habitación.

Poco a poco los comensales comenzaron a levantarse de la mesa, agradeciendo la hospitalidad de Santana y alabando a la chef del hotel. Después de un rato despidiéndose, Santana se dirigió a su amiga. Quinn prefirió esperar a Santana antes de intentar zafarse de lo inevitable.

Mientras Santana se acercaba aprovecho de pedir una copa de vino.

 **-¿Qué diablos ha pasado aquí Fabray? Nada de mentiras, quiero la verdad ahora-** dijo Santana esperando impaciente una respuesta

 **-¿Quieres sentarte?-**

Santana rodo los ojos pero le hizo caso.

 **-Sam, tráele por favor una copa de vino a Santana. Gracias-**

 **-Habla y deja de intentar emborracharme.-**

- **No tenia idea de que era la dueña del hotel, ¿Cómo iba a saberlo?-**

 **-Pero no entiendo… ¿Uds se conocen?-** le dijo San

- **Algo así…-** dijo Quinn dando un sorbo a su copa

- **¿Como así?-** enarco las cejas

 **-Bueno hoy fui al centro comercial por un par de cosas y la comida de Cotton, entonces una mujer muy mal educada que no dejaba el celular, pisoteo mi compra y ni siquiera me pidió disculpas, yo.. yo me moleste obviamente y le dije un par de cosas y ella también a mi...-**

 **-¿Y?-**

 **-Y aquella mujer a la que llame " gallina loca ", es Rachel Berry. No tenia puta idea que ella era la nueva dueña del hotel. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo?-** dijo Quinn molesta.

 **-Ahora entiendo..-** dijo Santana

 **-¿Qué cosa?-**

 **-Hubo un error, esperábamos a los dueños más tarde y finalmente llegaron mas temprano, en vez de dueño, era dueña. Me comento que estuvieron esperando ahí muchas horas y que una mujer muy mal educada, la había ofendido. Fue una sorpresa para mí también Quinn.**

- **¿No era un hombre el dueño?-** alzo la ceja la rubia.

 **-Su padre… y al parecer falleció hace poco mas de un mes. Rachel esta aquí para hacerse cargo de los hoteles de los Berry.. a los demás de su familia no le interesa, pero ella estudio administración de empresas, por lo que si, ella es la nueva dueña.** -dijo suspirado

- **Vaya… eso quiere decir…-** balbuceo Quinn

 **-Quiere decir, que lo mas probable Q es que mañana mismo te saca de patitas a la calle, nunca había visto tanta furia en los ojos de una mujer.. ¿Dime la verdad, solo dijiste lo que me contaste o hay algo mas?**

 **-Bueno… este..-** dijo la rubia frotándose las manos y moviendo la nariz

 **-Estas moviendo la nariz, al grano Quinn, necesito saber todo para saber de que defenderte mañana.**

 **-Le dije mal educada y que al parecer yo le gustaba porque me persiguió hasta el estacionamiento, después de llamarla gallina loca.. ¡Ah! y que ni en sueños estaría con ella.-** dijo con una mueca de dolor **\- ¿La he cagado verdad?...**

* * *

 **En la habitación de Rachel:**

 **-¿Que diablos pensabas?. Darle una cachetada Rach.. Pero.. te das cuenta de cómo quedaste frente a tu equipo-** decía Britanny agitando las manos hacia todos lados, parecía un pulpo girando con sus tentáculos, por un momento Rachel se lo imagino.

- **Me vale el equipo, el sueldo de los pago yo.-** dijo Rachel mientras salía de la ducha con una bata de seda negra.

 **-Sí, pero es tu imagen y quieras o no eres famosa por tu familia. La prensa huele los escándalos.-** dijo su asistente

- **Boberías, esa mujer se lo merecía. Además mi querida Britt, se que tu apagarías cualquier incendio que se iniciara en la prensa sobre mi persona.-** dijo cepillándose el cabello.

Britanny suspiro.

 **-¿Has hablado con Shelby?-**

 **-Sabes bien que Mamá no se encuentra bien... Está pasando el duelo, no quisiera molestarla**.- dijo la morena cepillándose el cabello intentando sanjar la conversación

 **-¿Y cuando vas a vivir tu el duelo Rach?. Creo que tienes mucha rabia contenida.-** dijo su amiga acercándose.- **La reacción que acabas de tener, no es normal en ti.. Te conozco desde los 5 años. Eres estructurada, muchas veces seria.. pero nunca mal educada ni agresiva. –** dijo con cuidado

 **-No quiero hablar de ello..-** dijo la morena cerrándose como una almeja.

Era la reacción que venía sucediendo hace 2 meses, Rachel Berry hija de Hiram Berry y Shelby Corcoran, una familia acomodada de Miami dueños de varios complejos hoteleros, entre ellos los hoteles Grand Bahamas en las islas Bahamas. Siempre se habían caracterizado por ser una familia muy unida y sencilla a pesar de ser considerados uno de los grandes millonarios en Miami. Los Berry siempre habían apoyado fundaciones de beneficencia especialmente de niños y animales abandonados. Siempre asistían a diversos actos sociales y de beneficencia, eran una familia feliz.

Pero el dinero no lo es todo y por supuesto no hace la felicidad

Hiram Berry enfermó sin previo aviso, a sus 59 años repentinamente estaba siendo diagnosticado con un cáncer fulminante a la próstata. A partir de ahí no había mucho que hacer, por más que buscaron distintas opiniones, el cáncer estaba por todo su organismo. A partir de ahí no pudieron hacer mucho mas, solo esperar lo inevitable.

 **-¿Vendrá Derek finalmente?-** pregunto Britt, rogando que la respuesta fuera un no.

- **Dijo que vendría, pero no se cuando.** -respondió la morena.

- **Bien.. Mañana nos vemos Rach. Podríamos recorrer la isla. ¿Qué te parece?**

 **-Claro-** le sonrió le sonrió su amiga desganada.

Britt dejo la habitación golden en donde se estaba hospedando la morena, su propio hotel.. ¿Cuando lo hubiese pensado?. Eso siempre fue el imperio de su padre, ahora ella debía hacerse cargo. Bueno, había tiempo…

Poco a poco el oleaje comenzó hacer el llamado a Morfeo, la morena comenzó a sumirse en un profundo sueño, el día había sido largo. De un momento a otro, una rubia de ojos verdes apareció nuevamente en sus pensamientos, recordó el certero y seco golpe que le había dado frente a todo su equipo. _**–Dios, en que estaba pensando..**_

* * *

Por los pasillos del hotel.

 **-Mejor dime ¿Que haré San?.-** decía la rubia

- **No lo sé, ¿cómo quieres que lo sepa? Apenas la conocí un par de horas, donde me la pase disculpándome por nuestro error de no ir a buscarlos en el horario correspondiente. La verdad es George cometió un error en la reserva de la camioneta. Ella fue muy amable conmigo, hasta que llegaste tu claro y vi desaparecer su amabilidad.**

- **¿Que tratas de decir?** \- dijo Quinn deteniéndose en seco.

- **Pues mira no se que pasa aquí, pero de algo estoy segura. Por alguna razón, no te soporta. Y digámoslo, tu tienes cierta habilidad para sacar de quicio cuando quieres Quinnie.**

 **-¿Crees que quiera echarme?-** dijo preocupada

- **No lo sé Quinn, se veía furiosa.-**

 **-Bueno.. será lo que tenga que ser. Ahora si me disculpas iré a mi habitación, estoy agotada.-** dijo la rubia derrotada. Lo único que le faltaba ahora era quedarse sin empleo.

 **-Hace tus vuelos de manera normal mañana Q. Te mantendré al tanto.-** dijo su amiga despidiéndose.

Quinn llego caminando sin energía hasta su cabaña. Ya eran las 23.00 hrs, había olvidado por completo la cita con aquella chica. Era lo que menos le importaba de momento. Si que la había cagado. Sólo quería la compañía de Cotton, acariciar a su perro siempre le ayudaba. Busco una cerveza y se recostó en su cama con un animado Cott que movía enérgicamente su cola por ver a su madre.

 **-¿Me extrañaste, chico?-** se dejo languetiar Quinn- **Yo también y mucho.-** dijo mientras lo acariciaba. Cotton como si lo intuyese se acerco mas y langüeteo la zona afectada por la cachetada hasta sentirse satisfecho. Se le quedo mirando jadeando con la lengua, como si estuviese sonriendo.

Quinn inevitablemente sonrió y movió la cabeza negando

- **¿Te preguntaras que sucedió?.-** el perro ladro en respuesta. **\- Pues, como te lo explico Cott.. Una morena de ojos impresionantes pero de muy mal carácter acaba de darme el golpe de mi vida.¿Pero sabes qué? Creo que me lo merecía..-** dijo una adormilada Quinn Fabray mientras se quedaba dormida.

* * *

A la hora siguiente...

 **-No! No!.. por favor… no!** \- gritaba una adormilada Quinn en pesadillas

 **-No puede ser cierto!.-** gritaba mas fuerte.

Unas lamidas la despertaron. Le costo re tomar la realidad y darse cuenta en donde estaba realmente y darse cuenta que nuevamente había vuelto a tener aquellas desesperantes pesadillas. Estaba con la camiseta empapada de sudor, se había quedado dormida con la luz encendida

 **-Creo que necesito nadar..-** Rápidamente se puso un bikini de color negro y salio rumbo a la piscina temperada del hotel. Eran casi las 12 de la noche, no habría problema de utilizar un momento la piscina. Cuando tenia ese tipo de pesadillas, lo único que le ayudaba era nadar.

Mientras caminaba hacia la planta superior donde estaba una de las piscinas temperadas del hotel, inesperadamente se encontró con Jess que venia llegando con un bolso al hombro.

 **-Hey Quinn.-** se acerco Jessica- **¿Que haces por aquí tan tarde?-.**

 **-Voy a la piscina, necesito nadar un poco ¿ Y tú? ¿De dónde vienes?-** pregunto curiosa la rubia.

 **-Acabo de llegar de un tour que di hoy, duraba todo el día.** -dijo con el rostro agotado- **Ha sido muy cansador y recién vengo llegando, gracias a Dios no tengo nada mañana-** dijo acomodando el bolso en su hombro.

 **-¿Por qué no me acompañas a nadar un rato?-** le dijo Quinn

 **-¿A estas horas? No crees que pueden sancionarnos?.- Santana parece sargento-** dijo Jess riéndose

- **Dudo que haya alguien a estas horas, vamos te relajara antes de dormirte** \- le guiño el ojo

- **Pero… pero…** \- siempre le decía que no a Quinn. – **Necesito ponerme traje de baño.-** dijo nerviosa

- **Vamos te acompaño a tu habitación y te espero-** dijo quitándole el bolso pesado para llevarlo ella

Después de unos minutos Jess se puso su bikini color rosa y salieron de la habitación.

- **Pensé que ya te habían dado una de las cabañas para los trabajadores como la mía.**

- **Aun no, llevo muy poco tiempo. Al año recién las dan.-** dijo sonriendo

La piscina era amplia y templada, al ser ya de noche le daba un toque seriamente romántico. Tenia un color turquesa por el fondo y diferentes barandas para entrar y salir del agua templada. Ademas tenia focos de luz que provenían del fondo del agua. Al fondo se veían partes oscuras en donde habían unos baños de vapor y de agua caliente con hidromasaje para relajarse.

Quinn sin pudor alguno se saco la ropa, dejando ver su bikini negro. Jess no pudo evitar bajar los ojos un poco y contemplar sus atributos. Aquello no paso desapercibido para la rubia y rió para sus adentros, no quería incomodarla. Sin previo aviso se lanzo al agua.

 **-Dios esta exquisita.** -dijo Quinn con voz placentera.- **Vamos Jess te lo estás perdiendo.**

Jess imito a Quinn y se saco la ropa rápidamente, dejando ver su bikini color rosa. Quinn la miro un poco mas de lo debido y nado hasta ella.

- **Que lindo tu bikini.-** dijo la rubia sonriendo

 **-El tuyo también lo es.. te queda bien-** dijo nerviosa Jess metiéndose al agua.

Se dedicaron a nadar de un lado al otro y jugar a tirarse agua por un rato. Era increíble como el agua caliente las había relajado. Después de chapotear y hacer guerra de agua como niñas pequeñas, se acercaron a la orilla a descansar.

- **¿Que te paso en la mejilla?-** dijo una alarmada Jessica, poniendo su mano delicadamente y acercandola.

 **-No ha sido nada..-** dijo Quinn calmándola

 **-¿Quinn, como nada?**

 **-Nada que tenga importancia.-** dijo susurrando quedando a centímetros de los labios de Jessica. Se veía preciosa e inocente con ese leve rojo en sus mejillas que contrastaba con su blanca piel y su bikini rosa.

Jess sin poder contenerse también se acerco, ambas se quedaron en silencio y la castaña dirigió la mirada a los labios de la rubia. Ya estaban demasiado cerca la una de la otra, cuando Quinn desvió la mirada hacia el fondo oscuro, en donde pudo ver cómo salía una figura femenina de las duchas envuelta en una toalla blanca. Piel bronceada, completamente mojada y llena de gotitas que corrían por sus hombros producto del vapor, llevaba el cabello hecho una cola hacia arriba de manera casual.

Era ella, la morena carraspeo fuerte y miro a la rubia sin contenerse por largos segundos antes de salir del lugar. Aquella mirada era indescifrable. ¿Disgusto, molestia, rabia... arrepentimiento?. No sabia que sentimiento era, quizás una mezcla de todos. Quinn la siguió con la mirada sin perder contacto hasta que salió del lugar, inevitablemente alejo su cuerpo del de Jess.

 **-¿Otra conquista del Hotel? ¿Por qué te miro así?-** dijo Jess aun mirando hacia la salida para después mirar a Quinn sorprendida.

- **No Jess, no es otra de mis conquistas-** suspiro mirando la salida. No entendía nada, solo noto que se había generado una energía extraña.

 **-Ella es la nueva dueña del hotel…Rachel Berry. Y yo Quinn Fabray, probablemente la nueva ex empleada del Grand Bahamas Hotel...**

* * *

 **Un par de cosas chicas bellas.**

 **Primero, yo actualizo cada vez que puedo.. osea si el tiempo me alcanza lo hago, no lo hago apurada jamas.**

 **Segundo, solo para aclarar: Yo no estudié nada relacionado a la literatura ni la escritura, esto es un hobbie, es mas me dedico a algo totalmente distinto en mi vida, así que mi redacción y ortografía es la mejor que tengo. Por supuesto me dedico a mejorar (siempre es la intención) y siempre reviso antes de subir, pero soy humana y siempre pueden haber errores, pero lamentablemente no tengo editorial. ;).** **Yo escribo por gusto, es un pequeño respiro. Por lo mismo, muchas gracias a quienes lo valoran día día.**

 **Dany Guest: El twitter es Riley o Riley_too trata de encontrarme, sino déjame el tuyo y te agrego. :)**

 **Gracias a todos los Fav y Fallows, estoy sorprendida en estos pocos días.**

 **Déjenme sus impresiones por favor, son muy importantes para mi.**

 **Próxima actualización, depende de Uds.**

 **Kisses.**


	4. 4 You are fired

**Vuelo al corazón.**

 **Descargo: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, cualquier coincidencia con la realidad es casualidad. Esta es una historia ficticia**

* * *

 **You are fired.**

 **Capitulo 4**

El cielo estaba mas azul que de costumbre, las algodonosas nubes estaban ausente esa mañana de día lunes. CharlyF volaba sobre la isla como un pájaro planea su primer vuelo. Aquella mañana Quinn se había despertado con energía, no tenia vuelvo programado pero sintió unas ganas desesperadas de volar su avioneta, podía ser la última vez que pudiera hacerlo en la Isla. Por lo que subió a hurtadillas a Cotton en ella, despego y se dedico a e volar las costas y disfrutar del paisaje. 1 hora después debía terminar el vuelo, probablemente ocuparían a CharlyF pronto.

 **-¿Que tal su vuelo Srta Fabray? ¿Lo saco a estirar las piernas?** \- dijo el ayudante

 **-Pues si un poco** \- le saludo Quinn- nos vemos y gracias. **Vamos Cott.-** dijo la rubia despidiéndose y llamando a su perro.

Se dedico a caminar por la playa, mientras le tiraba la pelota a Cotton. Esta hacia una carrera veloz e iba por ella rápidamente, volviendo donde Quinn con su hazaña realizada.

Eran las 11 de la mañana y vio que Santana se acercaba rápidamente hacia ella.

 **-Quinn.** \- la llamo Santana.

- **¿Por qué esa cara?** \- la saludo Quinn

- **Rachel quiere hablar contigo.-** dijo la latina con cara preocupada

- **¿Qué dices?-** dijo la rubia deteniendo su lanzamiento a Cotton.

- **Sí, no me preguntes de que específicamente porque no lo sé, solo dijo que te presentaras ahora en la sala de reuniones.**

 **-Pero mira como estoy vestida.** \- se miro la rubia a si misma

 **-Prefiero que vayas vestida casual a que llegues tarde, así que ve, yo llevaré a Cott a la cabaña.-** dijo Santana comenzando a caminar.

Quinn se miro la vestimenta, unos jeans ajustados una camiseta blanca y sus lentes de sol.

 **-Ok.. si tu lo dices-**

La rubia se dirigió a la entrada del hotel y fue hasta la sala de reuniones, mientras caminaba saludaba amablemente a diferentes trabajadores del hotel. Llego a la sala de reuniones, a la que nunca acudía. Ahí se realizaban reuniones mensuales, en donde todos los trabajadores del hotel debían asistir, en las reuniones se hablaba de diferentes problemas o injusticias que podían suceder en el hotel, se buscaban soluciones y se planteaban mejoras. Mejoraba la comunicación, por supuesto Quinn jamás iba, por lo que ese lugar era nuevo para ella. Dio 2 golpes en la puerta.

 **-Adelante.-** grito una voz femenina

 **-Permiso-** dijo la rubia entrando con sumo cuidado.

Lo primero que vio fue una figura femenina sentada en un enorme sillón de cuero negro, de aquel sillón solo sobresalían unas preciosas piernas morenas con unos tacones aguja.

El sillón se giro y pudo encontrarse en directo con unos ojos oscuros, profundos. Aquel día Rachel Berry usaba unos lentes ópticos grandes de marco negro y un conjunto de chaqueta y falda negra corta.

 **-¿Señorita Berry, quería verme?** \- dijo Quinn de manera cuidadosa

- **Si, pase por favor.-** dijo Rachel bastante seria- **Siéntese.**

 **-Oh no es necesario** \- le respondió Quinn.

- **Si lo es, siéntese le dije.** \- dijo Rachel sin mirarla.

Quinn se sentó sin decir nada más.

- **Está claro que comenzamos con el pie izquierdo Srta Fabray.-** dijo la empresaria acomodándose en el sillón.

Quinn no podía negar que la morena se veía muy erótica desde esa posición en aquel sillón de cuero. Sus ojos vagaban por la figura femenina que tenía en frente. – _Dios Quinn deja de pensar idioteces, es tu jefa._

- **¿Srta Fabray?-** dijo la morena llamándola

 **-Disculpe.**

 **-¿Está escuchando algo de lo que digo o solo sueno como una gallina loca?-** dijo molesta.

 **-Srta Berry… yo, no tenía idea de quién era Ud. De haberlo sabido no la hubiese llamado así.** \- dijo la rubia disculpándose.

- **¿Eso qué importa? Sea quien sea, podría ser la señora de la limpieza, una turista o yo. Una dama es una dama. Y claramente Ud no sabe tratarlas.** \- le dijo la morena enojada

 _-Si supieras como se de tratarlas bien-pensó Quinn_

- **Bueno fue todo un mal entendido.-** dijo Quinn- **A lo que voy es que no quise tratarla así y le doy mis sinceras disculpas.**

 **-Muchas gracias, creo que con las disculpas no es suficiente.-** dijo la morena buscando unos papeles

Le dejo una serie de papeles sobre la mesa.

 **-¿Sabe que es esto?** \- dijo Rachel quemándola con la mirada.

 **-Emm.. este, no.** \- dijo Quinn acercando la mirada a los documentos.

 **-Claro que no lo sabe, esta son las listas de asistencia de todos los trabajadores de este hotel a las reuniones mensuales que se realizan para la mejora continua de atención a nuestros huéspedes. Déjeme buscar a cuantas Ud ha asistido..-** dijo haciéndose la pensativa, pasando su dedo por los documentos.

Quinn comenzó a sudar más de lo debido y ya comprendió el rumbo de la conversación.

 **-Señorita Berry.. Sucede que con los vuelos..**

- **0 asistencia Señorita Fabray, ni una sola.-** dijo Rachel mirándola por debajo de sus lentes- **No ha venido jamás a ninguna de las reuniones de mejora del hotel, no me extraña que mirara la sala de reuniones como un marciano.**

Quinn se removió incomoda en su asiento.

 **-Los vuelos impiden que asista…-** pero la morena no bajaba la intensidad y aunque no le estaba gritando, estaba bastante insistente y no la dejaba responder.

- **Ya veo, los vuelos… Entonces déjeme ver la asistencias de los otros pilotos, Puckerman.. Evans.. 90% y 95% asistentes a las reuniones. ¿Qué tiene que decir a su favor?.** – dijo la morena sacándose los lentes.

 **-Creo que no puedo decir nada contra eso, no he asistido nunca. Culpa mía.** \- dijo Quinn comenzando a molestarse.

- **¿Y cómo es que sigue trabajando aquí?.-** se acerco Rachel esperando una respuesta. **–Mi padre siempre puso como requisito que sus trabajadores estén en constantes capacitaciones y además asistan a las reuniones de mejora.**

 **-Pues tampoco creo que sea algo de suma gravedad. No me lo han exigido nunca y hago mi trabajo igualmente bien.-** dijo Quinn poniéndose cómoda.

 **-¿Ud cree que no son importantes?. Disculpe señorita Fabray pero su arrogancia, ofende. ¿Está clara Ud que nadie es imprescindible en ningún trabajo?**

- **Pues no creo que sea tan importante, el hotel funciona igual. Nunca me habían llamado la atención por eso y llevo bastante aquí. Y bueno, no es por ser auto referente pero soy la mejor piloto aquí, eso puede pregúnteselo a quien quiera.**

 **-¿Quizás sigue aquí porque es amiga de la administradora?. -** **La señorita Lopez, hace excelente todo su trabajo, pero lamentablemente le escuda demasiado las espaldas a UD.**

 **-Santana es excelente profesional-** dijo Quinn molesta **.** – **Cualquier cosa aquí es culpa mía y solo mía Señorita Berry.**

 **-Eso ya lo he notado.** Lo que me preocupa es su irresponsabilidad Señorita Fabray.

- **Pues dígame cuando ha habido una queja de mis vuelos y me voy yo misma de aquí.-** dijo Quinn desafiante.

 **-No hablo de la calidad de sus vuelos, nunca me he subido a un avión con Ud. No hablo de lo que no conozco, a diferencia de Ud.**

A Quinn le salía fuego por los ojos. Que se creía esa engreída con aires de superioridad. ¿No había sido suficiente con la cachetada.?

- **Porque no va al grano y me echa de una vez. Eso es lo que quiere!. Además, esto no es por mi trabajo, la cachetada de ayer lo dejo claro. No le simpatizo Ud tampoco a mí, utilice su poder.** \- dijo Quinn con el tono más alto acercándose por la mesa.

- **Baje el tono. No está hablando con uno de sus pares Fabray. Y si, no le demos más vueltas al asunto., queda despedida. Puede pasar por recursos humanos a buscar su sobre con su papeles- dijo la morena acercándole un sobre azul.** \- **Esto es suyo, que no se diga que Rachel Berry es una tacaña con sus trabajadores.-** dijo dando por finalizada la conversación con aire desafiante.

- **Ud… !** – dijo Quinn conteniendo la ira acercándose mas a ella. Su respiración se volvió fuerte y llena de rabia. Estaba conteniéndose, tal como un león que quería rugir y mostrar sus dientes.

 **-Yo que.! –** dijo la morena sin moverse ni un solo milímetro de su lugar. Rachel estaba pegada a la silla de cuero, mientras Quinn se había acercado a la silla acorralándola con sus brazos.

 **-¿No fue suficiente la cachetada, verdad?.** **Ahora me quita mi empleo sin una causa valida.** \- dijo Quinn con los dientes apretados cada vez mas cerca de su boca

Rachel quiso correrse, pero una fuerza invisible se lo impidió. El aroma frutal, mezclado con café que salía de los labios de la rubia, por el contrario de ser molesto era agradable. Sin contar su aroma. _¿Que perfume usara?- Céntrate Rachel._

 **-Esta despedida-** atino a decir Rachel casi sin aire, mirándolo a los ojos.

 **-Chillona-** le dijo Quinn acorralándola mas.

 **-Cavernícola** \- le respondió la morena enojada

 **-Histérica-** le dijo pegada a sus labios

 **-Mujeriega!** \- le dijo mas fuerte la morena.

Quinn se alejo llena de ira. Abrió el sobre azul y vio un cheque por una cantidad considerablemente generosa.

- **No necesito su caridad Señorita Berry.** \- dijo mostrándole el cheque, acto seguido lo partió en 4 y los tiro sobre la mesa. Quinn camino hacia la salida. Rachel tenia la boca abierta.

 **-Otra cosa, Señorita Berry.** -dijo deteniéndose en la puerta. **-A diferencia de lo que Ud cree. Yo si se cómo tratar a una mujer.** \- sin mas Quinn cerró la puerta alejándose.

Rachel respiro y soltó el aire. _-Dios… esa mujer bota fuego por los poros. – pensó la morena_

Nuevos golpes en la puerta.- **Adelante-** dijo acomodándose la blusa, de un momento a otro todos sus sentidos habían sido alterados por aquella mujer cavernícola. Gusto, olfato, visión..

 **-Rachel.**

 **-Santana, pasa.**

- **¿Qué sucedió? Vi salir a Quinn muy enojada. Ni siquiera me respondió.**

- **La señorita Fabray ya no trabaja para el Grand Bahamas. Así que señorita Lopez, debe buscar inmediatamente un sustituto.**

- **Oh..- dijo Santana.-¿ Puedo saber la causa?-** dijo preocupada

 **-Bueno, todo se resume en que la señorita Fabray no cumple con el perfil de este hotel. Lo siento, se que son cercanas.-** dijo tecleando en su laptop.

- **Como digas Rachel. Veré lo del sustituto. Si me disculpas.-** dijo sin mas y salió de la oficina.

Quinn Fabray, era una persona que siempre se le veía de buen humor. A pesar de los problemas que podía tener, siempre tenía una sonrisa para todo el mundo. La rubia tenía su escudo protector, utilizaba una coraza que solo Santana conocía, porque solo su amiga sabía lo que había ocurrido en el pasado.

Pero ese día, después de salir de aquel despacho. Quinn se podía comparar con un dragón que botaba bolas de fuego infinitas. No respondió a ninguno de los saludos ni los llamados que le hicieron, ni siquiera volteo al insistente llamado lejano de Jess.

Quinn paso rígida y a toda velocidad por recepción, dirigiéndose a su cabaña.

 **-¿Qué le habrá pasado?-** dijo Puck que estaba ahí buscando un documento de vuelo

- **Escuche a la señorita Santana, que al parecer tenía una reunión urgente con la nueva dueña.. ¿No supiste lo que paso ayer?. Quinn recibió la cachetada de su vida-** dijo susurrando la recepcionista

 _-¿En que te habrás metido ahora rubia?- pensó Puck._

* * *

La rubia llego a su cabaña y finalmente se libero.

 **-¡Maldita sea!-** golpeo la puerta la rubia. – **¡ Dios esa mujer me revienta! ¡Me saca de mis casillas!.** -gritaba- **¡ Quien diablos se cree!-** **¡Que se meta su hotel por el culo!.** – **¡Me querrían en cualquier trabajo!**

Cotton miraba a su madre de un lado para otro, veía como sacaba cosas del closet y metía ropa en una maleta.

En ese momento, comenzó a llover en las Bahamas. Los cielos se obscurecieron, una tormenta se avecinaba y podía escuchar los truenos y relámpagos a lo lejos. _–Lo que faltaba- pensó._

Busco su Laptop y saco inmediatamente un ticket de vuelo para ella y Cotton . El vuelo a Miami salía en 3 horas más. Tiempo suficiente para terminar las maletas y hablar con Santana.

1 hora después, el huracán Fabray se había calmado, pero no así la tormenta que se escuchaba afuera, sonaban cada vez mas fuertes los truenos y relámpagos.

3 toques a la puerta- _Santana.- pensó._

 **-Te habías demorado-** dijo la rubia dejándola pasar.

- **¿Ya empacaste? ¿Tan fácil te rindes Quinn?**

- **¿Dime qué quieres que haga?. Esa mujer me humillo en su despacho, busco todas mis faltas como trabajadora de este hotel y acusa de que tu me cuidas las espaldas.**

Santana solo la miraba y la escuchaba.

- **No voy a dejar que te quedes sin empleo San, no por culpa mía. Tengo muy clara mi irresponsabilidad aquí y créeme que se cuantas salvadas de trasero ya me has hecho.**

 **-Quinn, no puedes irte.** – **Déjame convencerla, quédate unos días.-** le rogó su amiga

- **Me dio el sobre azul San, esa mujer no me soporta y si, realmente comenzamos con el pie izquierdo como ella misma me dijo. Me humillo, me dio un cheque de una cifra muy por sobre lo que era mi finiquito, me refregó su dinero por la cara. Pero yo rompí el cheque delante de ella.. Quinn Fabray no tiene precio, aunque esté pasando por uno de los momentos mas oscuros de mi vida..-** dijo para finalmente callarse, se había desahogado completamente.

- **Vaya… si creo que realmente quiere que te vayas.** \- dijo la latina haciendo una mueca.- **Quisiera hacer mas, no quiero quedarme aquí sin ti Q.**

- **Ni se te ocurra, tú tienes éxito aquí y estás haciendo curriculum**. **Quizá llego la hora de separar nuestros caminos** \- la miro apenada- **No sabes todo lo que me has ayudado** -la abrazo.

- **¿Es necesario que te vayas hoy? No tienes ticket.-** le dijo Santana

- **Ya saque ticket para Cotton y para mí-** dijo la rubia mostrándole la pantalla del computador

 **-Oh..** \- dijo Santana triste. En aquel momento sonó su celular.

 **-¿Si? ¿Que dices?. Pero no puede ser… Dios… Ok.. si.. Ok. Voy de inmediato.-** suspiro

 **-¿Qué sucede…?-** pregunto Quinn

 **-Hay un problema con un vuelo.. Al parecer por la tormenta, Sam no puede traer de vuelta a CharlyF desde Long Island. El problema es que esta con unos empresarios allá que están muy molestos. Tienen vuelo en unas horas y así no podrán llegar.**

 **-¿No entiendo, que problema tiene con CharlyF.?**

 **-Creo que teme a volar esa ruta con la tormenta. Debo irme Q. Rachel estará como loca. Te paso a ver antes de que te vayas-** dijo dándole un beso y saliendo con prisa.

Después de un rato, la rubia ya tenia todo listo para irse. Hasta tenía a Cotton abrigado con su pañuelo rojo y listo para irse en su caja de viaje.

Miro por la ventana y vio la isla en su totalidad, siempre le gusto la vista de esa cabaña. Suspiro _\- Sera difícil dejar esta isla. -suspiro._

En otra parte del Hotel:

 **-Santana, ¡ soluciónalo ! Ya te dije, esas personas no pueden esperar más, tienen un vuelo que tomar ahora. No puede ser que por que el piloto le tema a una tormenta, los pasajeros no puedan volver.** \- decía furiosa.

 **-Rachel, no puedo hacer nada mas desde acá, ya hable con el, se niega hacer el vuelo con la tormenta. Habla tu con el-** dijo entregandole la radio.

 **-Dame eso, veremos. Señor Evans, me escucha Habla Rachel Berry. Cambio.**

Espero unos segundos.

 **-Señorita Berry, aquí estoy. Cambio.**

- **Señor Evans, es imperativo que Ud realice ese VUELO AHORA-** dijo haciendo énfasis en lo ultimo- **Los pasajeros deben viajar y tienen un vuelo que los espera. Cambio.**

Después de un minuto respondió.

- **Señorita Berry, absolutamente comprendido, pero esto escapa a mis capacidades de vuelo. Comúnmente no vuelo en CharlyF y además desconozco esta ruta con tormenta, no puedo poner en riesgo la vida de los pasajeros ni la mía. Es mi ultim..a..** \- lo último que se escucho fue un ruido muy fuerte por la radio y el corte de la señal. Definitivamente la tormenta estaba causando estragos.

- **Dios..-** dijo la morena.

 **-¿Qué haremos?-** pregunto Brittany.

 **-Santana,¿ hay alguna prohibición de vuelos por el clima?**

 **-Hasta el momento, no.-** dijo Santana ya cansada, le había repetido la información mil veces.

 **-No hay nada que podamos hacer…-** dijo Rachel ya entregada, tirándose en su silla.- **Probablemente demanden al hotel o quedemos con la peor de las reputaciones por un piloto miedoso, pero bueno..**

Santana la miro pensativa y hablo.

- **Tal vez si hay una solución..**

- **¿Si?** \- pregunto la morena esperanzada, parándose de la silla

- **Si, el problema es que a la única solución que tenemos, acabas de despedirla y tomará un vuelo a Miami en 30 minutos.**

* * *

 **Media hora después en el aeropuerto.**

"Los pasajeros con vuelo a MIAMI Boing 334, favor presentarse en la puerta de embarque.."

"Los pasajeros con vuelo a MIAMI Boing 334, favor presentarse en la puerta de embarque.."

-¿ _Es necesario que lo repita tantas veces?- pensó Quinn para si misma._

La rubia iba con su maleta, un bolso de mano y Cotton en su cajuela.

"Los pasajeros con vuelo a MIAMI Boing 334, favor presentarse en la puerta de embarque.."

 **-Dios.. ya escuche!-** grito sin darse cuenta. Una familia la quedo mirando como si estuviesen viendo al mismísimo pie grande.

- **Vamos cachorro, vamos a retomar nuestra vida en Miami.-** dijo la rubia caminando para entregar su ticket. La fila avanzaba a paso de tortuga.

 **-Quinn Fabray.-** escucho un grito a lo lejos.

La rubia volteo y no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, la mismísima Rachel dueña del mundo Berry, su asistente Brittany y Santana corrían hacia ella. Las 3 empapadas. No podía negarlo se veía sexy.

- **Ud y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar. Ya no es mi jefa** \- le escupió Quinn.

- **El Grand Bahamas hotel, la necesita Señorita Fabray.-** dijo la morena tragándose su orgullo.

- **¿Acaso Ud es bipolar y no se tomo la pastilla esta mañana?-** la miro Quinn extrañada. Tanto Britt como Santana rieron, pero trataron de ocultarse, disimulando justo en el momento que la morena volteo a mirarlas.

Rachel se trago su orgullo y se acerco.

- **Señorita Fabray, la necesito urgente. Tengo graves problemas con un vuelo a Long island. El señor Evans no conoce bien la ruta y se niega a volarla con la tormenta.**

 **-¿Y eso a mí qué?-** dijo Quinn seria.

- **Ud es la única que sabe bien esa ruta, con o sin tormenta y en CharlyF.**

 **-¡Vaya, me impresiona! Ahora sabe cómo se llama mi avioneta, que rutas se y cuáles no.** \- dijo Quinn sarcástica.- **Pues si, soy la única persona en esta isla que la ha hecho esa ruta con la peor de las tormentas eléctricas. Pero lo siento, no me interesa.. Además le recuerdo que acaban de despedirme.-** dijo con una sonrisa retomando su caminar.

 **-Dígame que quiere y lo tendrá.** \- grito Rachel guardándose en el bolsillo su orgullo - **¿Aumento de sueldo? ¿Menos horas de trabajo? ¿Otra cabaña? A todo esto, ¿Ese perro vivía con Ud acá?-** dijo sorprendida viendo como Cotton ladraba.

Quinn río.

- **¿Ud cree que todo lo va a solucionar con su dinero Srta Berry?**

- **No pero..-** dijo rápido la morena

- **No, escúcheme Ud a mi ahora, la he escuchado todo el día. Primero que todo no quiero aumento de sueldo, soy feliz piloteando, amo mi trabajo y no necesito mas dinero. Menos horas de trabajo tampoco, por lo mismo que acabo de explicarle. Si hago este vuelo, es para quedarme.**

- **Si Ud hace este vuelo, tiene de vuelta su trabajo.** \- dijo Rachel mirándola altanera. **–Pídame lo que quiera tiene mi palabra, pero ese can, no puede vivir en el hotel.**

Santana la miro, queriendo decir "te lo dije "

 **-Pues entonces, búsquese a otra persona.-** dijo la rubia despidiéndose con la mano.

 **-Ok ok.. el perro también se queda. ¿Que mas?** -dijo Rachel desesperada

- **Quiero unas disculpas, desde ayer no ha hecho más que humillarme…**

 **-Tiene razón, discúlpeme. Creo que no comenzamos bien y creo que me apresure con su despido. ¿Algo más?.**

- **Quiero un contrato estable, no vaya a ser que me vuelva a despedir.** \- dijo con los brazos cruzados. De la molesta, Quinn paso de la molestia a tener en su rostro una leve mueca de sonrisa.

 **-Hecho-** dijo Rachel.- **¿Puede ya volver al hotel y volar a Long Island?-** dijo ofreciendo su delicada mano

- **Por supuesto Señorita..-** le respondió Quinn sonriéndole y dándole la mano, un impulso eléctrico se sintió entre las dos, se miraron y separaron sus manos rápido.

 **-Este… este.. pediré que vengan por sus cosas.. y por …** -miro a Cott y este ladro contento.

 **-Cotton-** dijo Quinn sin dejar de mirarla

Rachel asintió, Brittany daba aplausos pequeños de felicidad y Santana le guiño el ojo. Comenzaron todas a caminar a la salida. Dejando a la rubia atrás. Su caminata fue interrumpida.

- **Señorita Berry, hay una cosa más que quiero.-** grito Quinn en la sala de embarque.

La morena volteo **\- ¿sí ? -** espero Rachel.

 **-Exijo que Ud pruebe como es volar conmigo en CharlyF. La pasaré a buscar mañana por la tarde y le mostrare la isla.-** sonrió mostrando sus hoyuelos.

Por primera vez, Rachel le sonrió.

 **-Hecho.**

* * *

 **Un abrazo a todas las que se dan el tiempo de comentar.**

 **Estoy en un lugar precioso de vacaciones en mi país, por lo que me he dedicado a escribir.. pero el domingo ya vuelvo a mi loca rutina, asi que no se mal acostumbren.**

 **¿Quien será Derek?**

 **¿Que le habrá pasado a Quinn?**

 **¿Quieren ver las fotos de Vuelo al corazón? Personajes, Cotton, CharlyF etc. Nos vemos en Twitter: Riley o Riley_too**

 **Riley.**


	5. 5 Ángel de ojos verdes

**Vuelo al corazón.**

 **Descargo: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, cualquier coincidencia con la realidad es casualidad. Esta es una historia ficticia.**

* * *

 ** Ángel de ojos verdes**

Capitulo 5.

El clima había mejorado en la isla después de la tormenta eléctrica de aquel día, el salió nuevamente y comenzó hacer el mismo calor de siempre.

Había pasado una semana de aquel loco día. Rachel Berry podía ser una mujer de negocios, calculadora muchas veces, pero si de algo se caracterizaba, era por ser una mujer muy humana con sus empleados, su padre siempre le dijo: _" trabajador que come, duerme, descansa y se trata bien, es un trabajador contento por lo tanto tendrás mayor productividad"_. Esa era su premisa y uno de los grandes legados de su padre. Era por el y solo por el que había tomado el mando de ese hotel, no estaba en sus planes dedicarse a ello, pero nadie en su familia quiso hacerlo, por lo que no quedo mas remedio. Por su puesto el menos contento respecto a su decisión de viajar a las Islas Bahamas, fue Derek.. _– Pobre Derek, pero me entendió. –pensó_

 **-Rach-** le hablo Britt

 **-¿SI?**

- **Estas en las nubes..-** rió su amiga

 **-Sólo pensaba. ¿Que crees que diría papá si me viese aquí?-** le pregunto susurrando

 **-Rach.. el te ve. Y debe estar muy feliz, creo que no se cree aun que estas aquí, dirigiendo su hotel y no Miami en la empresa.-** dijo Britanny mientras anotaba unas cosas en su tablet.

A esas alturas, Rachel ya había solicitado una amplia oficina con unos enormes ventanales al mar, en donde había un maravilloso sofá de cuero color beige y alfombras a juego.

- **Ya lo creo, debe estar contento.. es verdad..-** sonrió la morena volviendo a su que hacer. **–¿Que novedades hay?-** dijo poniéndose sus lentes

 **-Bueno, hay un par de vuelos hoy a distintas islas pequeñas. Puckerman, Evans y Fabray.-** dijo mirándola con disimulo por el rabillo del ojo.

 **-Aja… ¿que mas?**

- **Bueno estoy haciendo todos los preparativos para la fiesta del hotel que toca este viernes. Todos deben ir de blanco, ¿no te encanta?-** dijo feliz la rubia

- **Claro Britt, eres la mejor en eso.-** le sonrió.

- **¿Qué harás con el plan de mejora?**

- **Bueno hay varias cosas por mejorar, me gustaría de partida que todos los guías hagan cursos una vez al año como mínimo y definitivamente hay que mejorar los idiomas, no pueden hablar solo 2, mínimo 3.** \- dijo Rachel hablando muy rápido.

 **-Tienes razón, haré que se haga un curso exclusivo de idiomas para ellos.-** dijo Britt.

- **Si y no estaría mal incluir a los pilotos también, ¿mínimo que también hablen español no crees?**

- **Por supuesto-** sonrió Britt- **Anotado.**

- **Bueno además de eso, quisiera mejorar las actividades extra que presenta el hotel, hacer cosas innovadoras y así mejorar las actividades que ofrecemos.-**

 **-Pues nos reuniremos con el comité sobre eso.-** dijo Britt anotando en su agenda.

 **-Concierta una reunión con los contadores del hotel. Hay unas cuentas que no me calzan aquí.**

 **-¿Para cuándo?-**

- **Apenas puedas, pero debe ser esta semana. Necesitare que llames también a Nataly en Miami para que venga, necesito a nuestra contadora auditora acá.-** dijo seria.

- **Dalo por hecho, Rach.**

La morena se quedo escribiendo en su laptop, pensó que Bruttany ya se había ido, pero su amiga seguía ahí mirándola.

- **¿Britt, sigues aquí?-**

 **-¿No me piensas contar nada..?-** le dijo acercándose.

 **-¿Sobre qué?** \- dijo Rachel mirándola con una sonrisa

 **-Tu paseo con Quinn.**

 **-Ah eso…-** dijo Rachel cambiando el semblante

- **Si… eso.-** rodo los ojos Britt

 **-Pues no hemos salido a dar ese famoso paseo por la isla que dices, no he montado aun esa avioneta.-** dijo Rachel mientras escribía en su laptop

 **-¿De seguro si montarías ese bombón no?-** rio Britt

 **-Oh vamos, de que hablas Britt. ¿Ya se te fundió el cerebro?-** rodó los ojos

- **He visto como miras aquella piloto que nos salvo a todos de una demanda, con ese vuelo a Long Island. Fue muy valiente.**

 **-Diosss, de que hablas.. Brittany, a mi no me gustan las mujeres. Lo sabes, no soy gay.-** dijo molesta la morena.

- **Yo no digo que te gustan las mujeres, yo solo digo que te gusta esa mujer. Oh vamos, ¿vas a negar que es muy sexy?**

 **-Es guapa sí, pero no me produce nada, es una mujer mas** \- dijo la morena cortando la conversación

- **¿Y porque no saliste con ella en CharlyF?**

 **-Bueno, después de todo lo que sucedió. Me llego un memorándum a mi oficina de ella, decía que me esperaría en el bar del hotel a las 16:00 hrs al día siguiente para mostrarme la isla. Accedí y le respondí el memo que estaría ahí.-** contaba la morena

 **-¿Y qué paso?-** pregunto Brittany

 **-Llegue ese día al bar del Hotel un poco antes de lo previsto y en uno de los rincones, por la parte mas obscura del Bar, la vi con..**

- **¿Con quién la viste?-** dijo impaciente Britt- **Dios eres mas lenta que Kurt contando un capitulo de Rupaul-** bufo su amiga

 **-No lo sé Britt no me interesa la verdad, una huésped me imagino, estaba… mhmm. Estaban besándose.-** carraspeo Rachel incomoda.

- **¿Y eso qué?-** dijo Britt, ocultando su sonrisa. Sabía que por más que su amiga lo negará, Quinn le llamaba la atención.

- **¿Como que eso qué?, ¿Que querías que hiciera? ¿Que la interrumpiera?. Ni siquiera se percato de que estaba ahí.-** dijo molesta.

 **-¿No te vio?**

 **-No lo creo, estaba muy entretenida para notar que había llegado.-** dijo Rachel recordando la escena algo molesta. De repente recordó como aquella mujer tenia perdidas sus manos en el culo de Quinn.

 **-Como, ¿sí o no?**

 **-No lo sé. Yo solo me fui y no voltee mas.-** dijo Rachel moviendo una mano

 **-Mmmm.. Ya veo, ¿creo que Quinn tiene muchas admiradoras por aquí no?.** -comenzó a reír- **Con Santana decíamos que propondremos a Quinn como la nueva atracción del hotel. En tus reuniones de mejora continua. ¿Has visto como la rodean las mujeres? parecen abejas en la miel.-** dijo su amiga sin parar de reírse. Se imaginaba una estatua de Quinn en medio de la isla, eso habían bromeado con Santana. Rachel la miraba molesta. Cuando Britanny abrió los ojos se cayo- **Ok... ya me cayo.-** dijo conteniendo la risa en silencio.

- **Al parecer si, es la tercera con que la veo ya en una semana.-Hablando de la señorita Fabray, ¿tienes ya su contrato nuevo?**

 **-Sí, pero aun no lo firma.-** dijo recomponiéndose su amiga

- **Agregare una nueva clausula, así que lo necesito.**

 **-Ok te lo envío por correo. Ella ha preguntado bastante por ti…-** dijo Britt

 **-¿Ha preguntado por mi?-** dijo Rachel alejando su laptop

- **Pensé que no te interesaba…-** dijo Britt acercándose a la puerta

 **-Oh vamos Britt.-** dijo Rachel con la boca abierta **\- ¿Enserio no me contaras?** \- dijo desesperada

- **Te quedaras con la duda Rach** \- dijo sonriendo con cara de diablilla. **–¿ Puedo saber cuál es la nueva clausula?-** pregunto su amiga.

Rachel sonrió meciéndose en su sillón de cuero **– Desde ahora, se prohíbe cualquier tipo de relación de tipo sentimental amorosa en este hotel**

 **-¿Qué? ¿Estás loca?-** dijo Brittany sorprendida. **– Rachel, te comerás tus palabras, créeme.** \- dijo saliendo de la oficina de su amiga moviendo la cabeza.

- _Loca no.. Pero veamos como sobrevivirá la señorita Fabray.-_ dijo sonriendo Rachel para si misma una vez ya sola en la oficina.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente: oficina Rachel Berry**

Golpes en la puerta.

- **Adelante-** dijo la morena

 **-¿Podemos hablar?** \- entro Quinn. Solo usaba unos shorts ajustados y un top deportivo. Venia sudada, probablemente había salido a correr. Rachel de repente comenzó a tener más calor del normal.

 **-Mmhhm.-** carraspeo la morena- **Señorita Fabray, Ud dirá.-** cruzo las piernas de manera intencional.

 **-¿Qué es esto?-** dijo dejando su contrato en la mesa.

Rachel lo miro y alzo la cabeza- **Su contrato, ¿no lo ve?**

 **-Y esta clausula, ¿de qué viene?** \- dijo la rubia

 **-Pues, no es correcto que existan relaciones interpersonales amorosas entre trabajadores o con huéspedes del hotel, Ética Señorita Fabray.-** dijo la morena mirándola a los ojos.

 **-¿Cual es el problema? No entiendo-** pregunto la rubia. Ella enserio no entendía que tenia de malo

 **-No es correcto, no hay nada más que explicar.** – dijo la morena volviendo a su laptop.

 **-Oh, ya veo..-** sonrió Quinn

- **¿Que ve?-** dijo Rachel molesta. Le impresionaba la facilidad que tenia Quinn para sulfurarla, era como dinamita.

 **-A Ud le molesta verme con compañía femenina.-** dijo la rubia acercándose de a poco.

 **-¿Perdón?** \- dijo la morena enarcando una ceja.

 **-Le molesta verme con mujeres, está claro. Por eso la nueva clausula.** \- dijo Quinn sonriéndole

- **Señorita Fabray, su vida privada no me interesa en lo más mínimo.** – dijo la morena mirándola por debajo de los lentes

 **-Soy lesbiana, 100% lesbiana. Me encantan las mujeres señorita Berry, lo supe a los 5 años. ¿Tiene algún problema con eso?.-** dijo mirándola con intensidad, sus ojos se la comían con la mirada.

 **-No sé porque me está diciendo todo esto-** dijo Rachel incomoda y acalorada- **Pero ya le dije, su vida privada no es de mi incumbencia y la verdad no es algo que me llame la atención.**

 **-¿Porque ya no tengo vuelos con Jessica Sommers?** \- dijo Quinn cruzada de brazos. _Jaque pensó._

- **¿Porque tendría que saberlo?** \- dijo la morena incomoda. Ella misma había realizado ese cambio. No sabía por qué. Pero pensó que era lo más ético para el hotel, recordaba el acercamiento de Quinn y aquella chica en la piscina el día que llego. - _Por Dios, ¿Acaso Quinn no tenía una leve selección con la edad?- pensó_

 **-Discúlpeme, pero es más que evidente porque ya no vuelo con Jess. ¿Raramente ahora** **aparece esta clausula?.** **Siento que hay cosas personales contra persona.-** dijo cruzada de brazos

- **Por favor Fabray, deje de pensar que el mundo gira por Ud. Aquí trabajan 150 empleados mas además de Ud, ¿cree que tengo tiempo para esto?** \- dijo molesta

Quinn rió. Rachel mentía, ella conocía demasiado a las mujeres.

- **¿Por qué no llegaste el día del vuelo?-** dijo Quinn acercándose a ella

Rachel se incomodo y podía ver las gotas de sudor como caían por su abdomen. Miro hacia otro lado.

 **-Háblame de Ud por favor..-** dijo Rachel apenas.

- **¿Por qué no llegaste?. Creí que teníamos un trato.-** dijo Quinn mas cerca. Era inevitable, un imán, sus pies se movían solos. Olvidaba que aquella imponente mujer era su jefa.

Rachel se armo de valor y se acerco **-Porque estabas muy ocupada en aquel momento para llevarme en CharlyF. –** dijo la morena parándose de su silla inesperadamente molesta.

 **-¿Qué? –** dijo Quinn descolocada. ¿Rachel la había visto? Oh no.

- **La vi Señorita Fabray, tenía la lengua perdida en la garganta de una de nuestros huéspedes. Dudo que haya tenido tiempo para mostrarme como es un vuelo suyo, pero no se preocupe, dudo perderme de mucho...** **Haber como decirlo.. mmm...-** dijo tomándose de la barbilla con gesto pensativo- **Digamos que no me gusta lo que le gusta a toda la gente. ¿ Ud me entiende.. No? –** Jaque mate.

Quinn estaba con la boca abierta. Alguien debía avisarle que debía tragar saliva. No sabía que responder.

 **-Ahora si me disculpa, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.-** dijo abriendo la puerta para que se vaya.

Quinn la miro con vergüenza, le había herido su ego. No dijo nada mas y en silencio abandono la oficina.

 **-Rachel 1. Bombon. 0 -** sonrió triunfante la morena.

* * *

Aquel día miércoles por la tarde Rachel no había parado de trabajar en todo el día, se había dedicado a estar en reuniones de proyectos de re estructuración para el hotel , ni siquiera había podido ir a comer al restaurante o su habitación, había pedido comida a su despacho.

Eran las 17.00 hrs y ya había pasado todo el día encerrada.

 _-Ya es momento para un paseo- pensó la morena._

Rachel fue a su habitación y se puso ropa cómoda. Un bikini blanco, un pareo de color negro, un enorme sombrero y sus enormes lentes de sol negros iban a ser suficientes para un paseo por la orilla de la playa. Desde que había llegado a las Bahamas, no había podido pasear ni quiera un solo día.

Se dirigió a la orilla de la playa y comenzó a caminar por la orilla, se podían ver las pequeñas embarcaciones que podían trasportar a diferentes localidades, la estación de ferris y los juegos acuáticos, había una zona de motos de agua y muchos visitantes que se dedicaban a tomar el sol. Siguió mojándose los pies hasta que llego a una zona donde estaban muchos surfistas. A lo lejos pudo notar una rubia en un traje de neopreno y a su lado, Jess _.- Dios. Esto es de nunca acabar.._

Quinn le enseñaba probables poses para tomar la tabla a Jess, aprovechando le tomaba los brazos con extrema delicadeza, notaba como Jessica se reía y se ponía roja. Quinn bajo las manos y comenzó a moverle las caderas, ambas hacían el mismo movimiento muy cerca. Era muy intimo.

Rachel se acerco a donde estaban ellas, pero Quinn estaba muy ocupada de la cadera de Jessica para notarla a ella.

 _-Porque diablos me importa si me ve o no- pensó la morena molesta_

Rachel comenzó a sacarse el pareo lentamente, se despojo de sus sandalias y se saco el sombrero. Lo tiro todo en la arena. El bronceado de su piel era precioso, se había puesto aceite de coco para broncearse más. Muchos turistas comenzaron a mirarla sin descaro y otros le silbaron sin vergüenza. A la morena le encantaba el agua, pero tenía claro que nadar no era uno de sus fuertes, sin embargo quería que Quinn la viera, por lo que poco a poco entro al agua mostrando todo su majestuoso cuerpo.

Quinn al notar el revuelo miro hacia el lugar y la vio a ella. Como una sirena se metía al mar. Tenía una manera delicada y especial de hacer todo.

 **-¿Quinn?** \- la llamo Jess, haciendo un movimiento con su mano frente a sus ojos

- **¿Si?-** despabilo la rubia de a poco.

 **-Paraste de un momento a otro en nuestra rutina-** le dijo Jessica extrañada, intentando ver que tanto miraba su compañera aquella tarde.

Quinn no prestaba atención a lo que hablaba Jess y se quedo mirando a la morena espectacular que estaba entrando al agua. Cotton que también estaba ahí con ellas, comenzó a ladrar hacia donde estaba Rachel. Quinn lo miro extrañada. **– Cott, ¿Qué sucede?** Lo miraba Quinn. Pero Cotton seguía ladrando sin parar, ladraba hacia el mar y volvía donde ella dándose vueltas. **– ¿Qué sucede chico?-** lo miraba preocupada Quinn acercándose a el.

Para cuando volvió la vista al agua, noto que la morena ya no se veía. Rachel era pequeña y esa parte de la playa tenía olas especialmente grandes para los surfistas. Además que se caracterizaba por ser una zona muy profunda.

Quinn trato de divisarla pero no lo logro. Cotton seguía ladrando más fuerte cerca de la orilla, hasta que se zambullo en el agua.

- **Cotton! –** le grito Quinn. Pero su can no hizo caso, por lo que ella también se lanzo al agua.

 **-Quinn!-** escucho atrás el grito de Jess. Pero no le hizo caso, la vida de Rachel podía estar en peligro.

Nado, nado y nado sin tregua tras Cotton. En un momento necesito parar, debía tomar aire y respirar un poco, pudo divisar a su blanco cachorro y ahí mismo la pudo ver. Rachel se estaba ahogando y solo se le veían los pequeños brazos pidiendo ayuda escasamente- Cotton iba directo a ella.

Quinn siguió nadando con mas fuerza, las olas cada vez se veían mas grandes y Rachel casi no se veía. Pudo llegar hasta ellos después de un rato, Rachel ya se sostenía de Cotton pero como era pequeño no podía hacer mas.

 **-Ven aquí cariño-** le dijo Quinn a la morena, tomándola rápidamente del brazo como pudo, la arrastro nadando hasta la orilla, seguidas por Cott.

Salió corriendo del agua, asustada. Apenas podía respirar, el esfuerzo había sido grande. Rachel tenia los ojos cerrados.

 **-¡ Hagan espacio !** \- grito. **– Jess llama a primeros auxilios del hotel.-** le dijo rápido

- **Ya los llame, me di cuenta de lo que sucedía al minuto que los vi entrar al agua-** dijo Jess asustada. _Jess como siempre tan preocupada por todos.- pensó la rubia._

Quinn recostó a Rachel en la arena con sumo cuidado y le corrió el cabello rápidamente.

 **-No está respirando-** dijo Jess preocupada- **Vamos Quinn, hazle RCP rápido.**

Quinn rápidamente comenzó a masajear el pecho de Rachel, con enérgicas embestidas. Acerco su oído, no respiraba. Le levanto el cuello, le abrió los labios… esos hermosos labios colores del chocolate, gruesos y bien formados. Se acerco y unió temerosa su boca entregándole todo el oxigeno, calor y preocupación posible. ¿Porque siempre le pasaba todo a ella?. No, olvídenlo. Quinn agradecía haber podido estar ahí y pero agradecía mas aun el aviso de Cotton.

 **-Vamoooos-** le grito a la morena que estaba con los ojos cerrados

La morena comenzó a toser y boto agua por la boca, dio un respiro profundo. Miro hacia todos lados, completamente desorientada. Quinn no dejo que nadie mas la toque en todo ese momento. Nació un enorme instinto protector con Rachel, un instinto que no sentía desde...

 **-Hola.-** le dijo Quinn sonriendo. **– Bienvenida otra vez... ¿Cómo te sientes?**

El color verde oscuro de los ojos de la rubia, habían cambiado a un verde mucho mas claro e hipnotizante producto del agua.

 **-Ahora bien..-** dijo la morena apenas, estaba pálida.

 **-Gracias a Dios-** dijo Quinn acariciándole el brazo. **\- ¿Sabes quién soy verdad?-** dijo Bromeando Quinn para quitar un poco el hierro a la situación, mientras la secaba un poco y le quitaba la arena de los brazos, pero la respuesta que vino de su jefa no se la esperaba por nada del mundo.

Rachel susurro cerca de ella **–Eres mi ángel de los ojos verdes . . .**

* * *

Regalo de mi frío domingo.

Ya dije.. de vuelta a la realidad :/

-Nuevamente Derek...

-¿Desde quien Quinn no se siente con ese instinto protector?

 **Espero sus RVW, para actualizar pronto.**

 **Sigámonos en Twitter: Riley o Riley_too. Spoliers, avisos de actualización y fotos de los personajes.**

 **;)**


	6. 6 Sueño REM

**Vuelo al corazón.**

 **Descargo: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, cualquier coincidencia con la realidad es casualidad. Esta es una historia ficticia.**

* * *

 **Sueño REM.**

 **Capitulo 6**

El viernes había llegado, los días estaban inmejorables en la isla y los huéspedes disfrutaban incansablemente sus vacaciones.

Rachel Berry había descansado dos días enteros en su habitación, después de su casi ahogamiento. Si no hubiese sido por Quinn, probablemente no estaría contando la historia. Le encantaba el mar desde pequeña, pero sabía que no tenía las capacidades para nadar, menos en aguas profundas.

Santana tocaba la puerta de su habitación.

- **¿Si?**

 **-¿Puedo pasar?**

- **Claro Santana, pasa-** dijo Rachel desde adentro

- **Hola, ¿cómo te sientes?**

 **-Mucho mejor ya, gracias** \- le sonrió

- **Nos hiciste pasar un buen susto.-** dijo la latina sentándose- **Estábamos preocupadas.**

 **-Menos mal no pasó a mas** \- dijo la morena

 **-Gracias a Cotton y a Quinn.-** la miro complice la latina

 **-Pues si…-** dijo Rachel mirando el mar algo avergonzada- **Si no fuera por ellos, probablemente no estaría aquí.-** dijo tratando de terminar el tema.

- **Ella estaba muy preocupada, quería venir a verte pero no la deje** \- dijo Santana sonriendo un poco- **Quinn es así, atenta y preocupada por los que le importan.**

Rachel dejo pasar el comentario y siguió **\- ¿Por qué no la dejaste? –** dijo rápidamente la morena volviéndose hacia ella - **Digo, este.. ¿Porqué le dijiste que no?-** dijo mas suave

Santana río.

 **-Bueno ¿es evidente no? Por mas que Quinn te haya salvado la vida se que no la soportas.-** dijo Santana intencionalmente esperando su respuesta.

 **-Bueno… tiene una forma de vivir un tanto libertina según mi parecer, pero no me cae mal..** \- dijo Rachel disimulando.

Santana le sonrió.

 **-Bueno Rachel, estuvimos hablando con Britt y haciendo todas tus solicitudes.-** dijo sacando una carpeta.

- **Bien cuéntame soy toda oídos.** \- se sentó la morena dejándole un café a su lado.

 **-Estamos a la espera de que tu contadora que llegue desde Miami en estos días, asi que la auditoria se realizará pronto.**

 **-Ok, anoto la morena.**

- **Respecto a las reuniones, tenemos una la próxima semana donde te presentaremos oficialmente como la nueva dueña y además podras presentar a tu personal de confianza.**

- **Correcto**

 **-Otra cosa, una de las chicas que trabaja en los tours renuncio.**

 **-¿Renuncio? ¿Pero porque?**

- **Le hicieron una oferta mejor en otro hotel de la competencia.**

- **¿No le hiciste una oferta mejor?** \- pregunto la morena, a ella le gustaba cuidar a sus trabajadores

- **Este… si lo hice pero… dijo que no.-** mintió la latina

 **-Santana, la verdad-** dijo exasperada Rachel

- **Ok ok.. Tuvo un lio de faldas con Quinn, no quiere volver a verla.. Hace tiempo ya quería irse y ahora le salió el trabajo, así que mejor dejémosla.-** dijo rápidamente bajándole el perfil.

- **Oh …-** eso Rachel no se lo esperaba. _-¿A caso había alguien en esa isla con que Quinn no se acostase?-pensó_ **– Bueno busca el reemplazo entonces.-** dijo incomoda.

- **Claro pero mientras, Jess tendrá que cubrir esas salidas y no tengo más cupo con otros pilotos, solo Quinn esta libre.-** dijo con una mueca

 **-Oh.. Bueno..-** dijo Rachel algo molesta

 **-¿No hay problema?** \- enarco la ceja Santana

 **-¿Porque lo habría?-** dijo haciendo como que anotaba algo en su agenda.

 **-Porque las separaste en los vuelos.-** dijo la latina directa

- **Ah… este...yo solo re acomode los vuelos, no tenía idea si la Srta Fabray tenía vuelos con la Srta Sommers.-** mintió.

 **-Ok.. Entonces lo dejo arreglado porque hoy justamente hay un vuelo a Cast Island y pondré a Quinn con Jess, trabajan muy bien juntas, es más las piden en conjunto en los tour, por lo que sería una perdida para nuestros huéspedes y para nosotros.** \- Santana le sonrió con sorna, casi podía ver el ceño fruncido de la morena

 **-¿Enserio?-** dijo extrañada Rachel

- **¿Por qué te extraña tanto?**

 **-¿Porque son tan… mmm, diferentes?** \- dijo pensativa

- **Bueno, no creas todo lo que Quinn proyecta con esa coraza, créeme la conozco desde niña…** \- suspiro

Rachel la miro por unos segundos, pudo ver como algo sucedía o su administradora sabia, pero prefirió seguir.

 **-Bueno, como sea.** – disimulo la morena – **Sigamos-**

 **-Bien, hoy es la fiesta de huéspedes. ¿Me imagino que vas a ir?**

 **-Yo creo que si…**

- **Será bueno que comiences a familiarizarte con los trabajadores Rachel, Britt opina lo mismo.**

 **-Bueno iré.** \- sonrió.- **¿Es de blanco no?**

 **-Completamente de blanco.**

 **-Nos vemos allá entonces. –** le dijo despidiéndose.

 **-Adiós Santana y gracias.-** dijo parándose para dejarla en la puerta- **Si vez a Britt, dile que venga por favor ¿si?.**

 **-Claro adiós.-** se despidió la latina amable.

 **-Bien.. Veremos que nos ponemos hoy Rachel Berry-** se dijo a si misma

* * *

 **Horas más tarde.**

- **Rach!**

 **-Brittany, al fin apareces.-** dijo la morena- **Wow, te vez espectacular** \- le sonrió

Brittany llevaba un vestido planco ceñido al cuerpo.

- **Tu también estas muy guapa. No podía ser menos la nueva dueña-** le sonrió su amiga

- **¿Como va todo?**

 **-Excelente, está lleno allá afuera. Hay un** **cóctel** **maravilloso, tragos exquisitos y muy buena música. Vine a buscarte.-** dijo la rubia

 **-Claro, solo terminaba de re tocarme un poco el cabello-** dijo mirándose al espejo la ultima vez

- **Vamos morena.** \- le dijo su amiga tomándola del brazo.

La fiesta era al aire libre, Britt junto a Santana había designado a un grupo de decoradores para la celebración. Había muchísimos globos blancos y plateados, toda la ambientación era con esos dos colores. Habían diversas mesas distribuidas, distintos tipos de comidas y dos barras ambientadas.

- **Rachel, te vez genial.-** dijo Santana acercándose a ellas.- **Britt… estas.. Muy guapa-** dijo un poco avergonzada

- **Tú también lo estas..-** dijo Britt con la cara encendida de rojo

Rachel las miraba atentas con el ceño fruncido. _¿De qué me perdí en dos días? ¿Estan sonrojadas… y.. están, están coqueteando? No puede ser…. - pensó_

- **Rachel, quisiera presentarte a unas cuentas personas esta noche-** dijo Santana

 **-Claro, tú me llevas** – se alegro la morena

 **-Acompáñenme-** les guiño la latina.

Santana presento a Rachel con la mayoría de los trabajadores que habían asistido esa noche, insistía que era bueno que la conozcan de más cerca. Rachel se encontraba a gusto, siempre le agrado estar cerca de sus empleados y escuchar sus ideas. Aunque no por eso era menos recta y permisiva. Ellos eran los que daban la cara visible a su hotel, por lo que sabían que podía faltar o sobrar.

- **Mira, ahí están los pilotos-** dijo Santana- **¡ Puckerman!-** lo llamo- **te presento a la nueva dueña del Grand Bahamas Hotel, la Señorita Rachel Berry.**

- **Un gusto Señorita Berry-** dijo el joven piloto mirándola un poco mas de lo debido. **\- Me alegro mucho que llegase una fémina como dueña de este hotel.**

- **Oh pues me alegro que le agrade, la idea mía es hacer cambios todos en conjunto-** sonrió educada la morena.

- **Estaré atento.** \- le guiño el ojo

 **-Rachel, el es el piloto Sam Evans. Ya sabes.. el del vuelo fallido.-** carraspeo

- **Que presentación Santana-** dijo molesto Sam- **Señorita Berry, un gusto. Me disculpo frente a Ud en persona por lo que sucedió en ese vuelo a Long Island-** dijo avergonzado

 **-Bueno son cosas que pueden suceder Señor Evans, por lo mismo quiero que se capaciten muchísimo más. Estoy dispuesta a pagar lo que se necesite respecto a eso.**

- **Muchas gracias por su condescendencia Señorita Berry-** dijo Sam tomando su mano y besándola. **–** ¿ **Puedo invitarle una copa?** \- sonrió.

Sam era un piloto alto, rubio de cuerpo fornido. Parecía tener extrema delicadeza para tratar a las mujeres, era muy atento y de inmediato no perdió tiempo en alabarla por su maravilloso vestido. Pero el trabajo era el trabajo así que prefería rechazar cualquier invitación de quien sea.

Justo cuando se iba a negar. Una cabellera rubia hacia acto de presencia en la majestuosa fiesta. Con unos jeans blancos y camisa blanca a juego arremangada a los codos, se podía notar levemente su brasier en la abertura. Su salvadora, al parecer no necesitaba más compañía de la que ya tenía. Quinn venia acompañada de dos chicas muy guapas y al parecer muy jóvenes. Una punzada apareció en su estomago. _-¿ Que diablos fue eso?- pensó mirándose el abdomen._

 **-Con gusto acepto esa copa-** dijo Rachel mirando de lejos a Quinn Fabray, se había arrepentido.

Sam se acerco a ella y puso su mano justo arriba de su trasero, ahí donde comenzaba su espalda y la guío hasta una de las barras.

- **¿Qué le gustaría beber?**

- **Champagne por favor-** dijo la morena.

 **-Una copa de Champagne y un escocés para mí por favor**.- dijo Sam coqueto.

Mientras Rachel escuchaba a Sam y sus aburridas historias piloteando. Miraba todas las acciones de Quinn. Disimulando, pudo notar que la rubia no paraba de reírse y de beber.

Sam continuaba contándole historias aburridas de aviones, solo había aceptado la invitación para no estar patéticamente sola frente a la Señorita Fabray y su aren.

De un momento a otro, vio como Santana sostenía a Quinn y le decía algo de cerca, algo sucedía. Pero Quinn como pudo por sobre el hombro de Santana, conecto la mirada con la de ella. Esa mirada… la había buscado toda la noche. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, solo recordaba levemente que después de tragar litros de agua de mar, lo primero que había visto era aquella mirada verdosa profunda.

Quinn con toda su fuerza fue mucho mas rápida y se zafo de Santana, acercándose a la morena.

- **Señorita Berry-** dijo Quinn acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla

Rachel se incomodo. Pudo sentir el calor en las mejillas de Quinn, estaba ebria sin duda alguna.

 **-Señorita Fabray.-** dijo la morena incomoda.

 **-Que bueno verla en plenas condiciones-** dijo la rubia dándole una mirada voraz

Rachel no sabía hacia dónde mirar. _El dragón aparece nuevamente.- pensó_

- **No había tenido tiempo ni momento para agradecerle su ayuda Señorita Fabray-** dijo la morena olvidándose de Sam completamente, era lo mínimo que le debía a Quinn.

 **-No debe agradecerme, era lo menos que podíamos hacer Cotton y yo.-** dijo acercándose sonriendo maravillosamente.

- **Mhhmm-** escucharon un carraspeo.

 **-Evans-** dijo fría

 **-Fabray, estas asustando a la Señorita Berry y creo que nos interrumpes-** dijo Sam corriéndola levemente con el brazo.

- **¿Y a ti quien te llamo, boca de trucha?-** dijo Quinn molesta. Rachel no pudo evitar reírse en su interior. ¿Acaso podía ser mas infantil?

 **-Dios Fabray.. ¿Habías pasado muchos días sobria?-** dijo Sam acercándose altanero.

Quinn se acerco para darle un golpe pero Santana que estaba cerca fue más rápida y la sostuvo.

 **-Vamos Quinn.** \- le dijo Santana abrazándola.

- **¿Que cosa entretenida podrías estarle contando?-** grito la rubia. - **¿Tu fallido vuelo en CharlyF?** \- dijo riéndose

 **-Solo tu vuelas esa chatarra** \- dijo Sam riéndose y moviendo la cabeza.

Santana sabía que su amiga tenía razones de sobra por haber bebido más de la cuenta aquel día. Lo usaba como escudo protector, era su coraza, al igual que las mujeres con que se metía. Solo eran calor falso de una noche, al día siguiente siempre las sacaba de su vida.

Se había formado un circulo de gente que miraba curiosa el encontrón entre Sam y Quinn, era reconocido que ambos no se llevaban bien. Sam siempre había envidiado a la rubia, en todo sentido, como piloto y la fila de mujeres que siempre había tenido.

Quinn obvio las palabras del rubio y se acerco a la morena.

- **Señorita Berry, ¿Me permite invitarle una copa?-** dijo con la lengua traposa

Rachel se encontró entre la espada y la pared. Le había aceptado una copa a Sam, no podía llegar e irse de ahí, por más que fuera tentador conocer algo aquella misteriosa mujer. ¿Por qué bebía así?. ¿Que escondía? A Abrió la boca para responder, cuando una morena de curvas perfectas se colgó del cuello de la rubia y le dio un beso.

Quinn no alcanzo a decir ni hacer nada.

- **Creo que tiene compañía suficiente Fabray-** dijo Rachel volviéndose hacia Sam. El trance en un segundo de golpe, acabo. Con una punzada le dijo- **Señor Evans, ¿vamos a la otra barra, que le parece?**

- **Por supuesto-** dijo Sam dándole su brazo como apoyo. Guiño su ojo soberbio.

 _-Excelente- pensó Quinn dentro de su ebriedad- Bien cagada...- Que mierda te importa Fabray, es una mas y tu jefa._

* * *

La noche termino pronto. Dentro de todo la morena estaba aburrida de escuchar a Sam, no se callaba, era atento pero egocéntrico, solo hablaba de el.

 **-Muchas gracias Sam, pero ya me voy a mi suite.-** dijo la morena educadamente.

- **¿Puedo pasar a dejarla Señorita Berry?**

- **No gracias, conozco mi hotel** \- dijo ya harta- **Buenas noches.-** dijo educada.

La morena a pesar de estar en esa fiesta al aire libre, quería pensar. Así que decidió caminar hacia el hotel. La noche había sido extraña, quería mucho ir a esa fiesta, pero la compañía no había sido agradable, solo fue educada con Sam pero nada más.

Mientras caminaba por la playa, pensó en cómo fue que desde su oficina en Miami llego a las Islas Bahamas. Había sido un giro en 180° para su vida, un comienzo en su desestructuración que tanto aconsejaba siempre Britt.

La noche se puso más fría, ya era hora de regresar. Mientras caminaba hacia su suite, paso por las cabañas de los trabajadores, nunca las había visto, realmente eran lindas, le hacía pensar que podría vivir más cerca del mar en una de ellas.

En un momento, en el silencio de la noche escucho un par de ladridos. Se acerco al punto de donde provenían y lo que se encontró definitivamente no lo esperaba.

Su piloto estrella, salvadora de todos los vuelos y mujer de mil mujeres, estaba tirada afuera de su cabaña inconsciente. La morena se acerco.

 **-¿Señorita Fabray?**

Quinn no respondía y Rachel se asusto. Vio que tenía la llave en su mano. **–Probablemente no alcanzo abrir la puerta-** pensó la morena con gesto negativo.

Como pudo, abrió la puerta. Mientras que Quinn seguía roncando. La despertó sacudiéndola. Ella era pequeña y Quinn muy alta y fornida.

 **-Ayúdeme por favor, que yo sola no la podre-** le dijo suavemente a la rubia

 **-Señorita Berr…r..y.-** dijo la rubia, apenas hilaba palabras y abrió los ojos de a poco, trataba de centrar su mirada en un punto, claramente no podía.

 **-Si soy yo, vamos! Ayúdeme para poder acostarla, necesita dormir.** \- dijo mientras entraba a la cabaña con la rubia sobre su hombro.

Una hermosa cabaña que combinaba los colores negros y blancos. Cotton llego hasta ellas de inmediato moviendo la cola y tratando de brincarles encima. La morena rió, era un perro simpático.

La cama de la rubia se encontraba desecha. Rachel la subió como pudo le saco los pantalones y la casaca de cuero.

La rubia decía cosas sin sentido y poco a poco comenzó a quedarse dormida en la misma posición que la morena la dejo. Su respiración se volvió más pausada poco a poco. Rachel la acompaño un momento, noto que algo sobre salía debajo de la almohada en donde Quinn apoyaba su cabeza. Un trozo de papel… no aguanto la curiosidad y lo tomo con cuidado para no ser descubierta. Era una fotografía, con una guapa mujer tirando un beso hacia la cámara. Pudo notar que tenia palabras escritas en el reverso, pero no las leyó.

Rachel algo descolocada por el descubrimiento dejo la fotografía en su lugar, la arropo y se quedo mirándola unos minutos. Cuando ya estaba parándose para marchar con la cabeza llena de pensamientos inconclusos, la rubia en lo más profundo de su sueño REM suspiro una palabra.

 **-Danielle…**

 ** _Rachel pensó -¿Ahora quién diablos es Danielle?_**

* * *

 _Con mucho esfuerzo, he aquí un nuevo capítulo._

 _Gracias Bambi, lulu, plui13, VailedFairy7, Gleek lluvía, chicas de Twitter y a todas quienes comentan, me animan a seguir escribiendo no saben lo importante que es la retroalimentación. Hacen sentir que vale._

 _Sigámonos en Twitter: Riley o Riley_too. Fotos de los personas, spoilers avisos de actualización. Ahí estaré ;)_

 _Kisses._


	7. ¿Fuiste tú?

**Vuelo al corazón.**

 **Descargo: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, cualquier coincidencia con la realidad es casualidad. Esta es una historia ficticia.**

* * *

 **¿Fuiste tú?**

 **Capítulo 7**

Desde niña, Quinn Fabray se había criado en una familia llena de amor y cariño, siempre fueron ella y su hermana Ema Fabray, unidas y confidentes la una con la otra. Sus padres siempre se preocuparon de que tuvieran toda la confianza con ellos, tenían muy buena comunicación con ellos y siempre hablaban todo sin tapujos.

Por eso cuando Quinn por primera vez beso a una chica a los 15 años, supo que debía contarle a sus padres, lo sabía era gay. Cosas como esas y el embarazo temprano de Ema hizo su familia mucho más unida, sus padres siempre respetaron sus decisiones y siempre las apoyaron. Quinn se crió con la idea de que todo el mundo era comprensivo y respetuoso, pensó que realmente existía el amor y además que podía confiar en las personas… gran error.

El tiempo le fue enseñando que la vida allá afuera era muy distinta de lo que siempre vivió en su hogar. Confiaba en las personas, hasta que le hizo pedazos el corazón. ¿Cómo pensar en que podía existir el amor verdadero? Como podía pensar que habían sentimientos honestos.

 **-¿Quinn?-** dijo una voz

La rubia alzo la vista y escucho a Cotton ladrar.

 **-Jess-** la rubia le regalo una sonrisa melancólica.

- **Hey, ¿Qué sucede?**

 **-No es un buen día-** hizo una mueca

La rubia estaba tirando la pelota a Cotton mientras este corría por la arena para hacer feliz a su madre. Jess venia llegando después de haber estado 1 día completo en Cast Islands.

- **¿Día o mala semana Q?**

La rubia se rió.- **Semana, mes.. No lo sé-** se rió nuevamente.

 **-Al menos te has reído-** le acaricio el brazo- **¿Que paso en la fiesta**?

 **-¿Ya hay rumores?** \- pregunto

- **Tu mejor que nadie sabes cómo son aquí.. Sam se ha dedicado hablar.-** dijo incomoda

- **¿Que ha dicho?** \- pregunto Quinn molesta

 **-Pues...**

 **-Vamos Jess, eres mi amiga.. Dime.-** la incentivo

- **Básicamente dijo que hiciste un escándalo ese día en la fiesta, que estabas borracha y hasta te le lanzaste a nuestra jefa.** \- dijo Jess nerviosa en las ultimas palabras. No quería que fuese cierto.

 **-Oh…-** dijo Quinn poco convencida.

 **-¿Eso es… fue así?** \- pregunto la castaña.

 **-Jess no me acuerdo muy bien de lo que paso…-** dijo Quinn tomándose el cuello

- **No creo que no recuerdes nada Quinn.. No me mientas, pensé que no nos mentiríamos-** dijo parándose para dejarla sola

Quinn la tomo por el brazo y la detuvo. No quería cagarla, no con Jessica, era demasiado linda persona para estropearlo.

 **-Tienes razón, te diré la verdad... Pero no te vayas por favor-** dijo la rubia con ojos suplicantes. Necesitaba desahogarse con alguien. Necesitaba a una amiga.

Jess la miro y asintió sentándose nuevamente.

 **-¿Entonces que sucedió?**

 **-Bebí más de la cuenta-** dijo haciendo un puchero.

 **-Eso ya lo sé Quinn…** \- dijo con los ojos en blanco

 **-Después de eso tuve un encontrón con Sam… siempre nos hemos llevado mal, siempre busca la forma de atacarme o insultarme.**

 **-¿Pero porque?**

 **-Sam no es una buena persona Jess.. Es calculador y avaro, el siempre busca algo mas.. No confíes en el nunca.**

 **-A mi me cae bien, no tengo quejas contra el... Solo que no me agrado que hablara de esa forma de ti.-** dijo preocupada.

 **-No me interesa lo que diga Jess, siempre seré mejor piloto que el… el hecho de que sea mujer le enfurece y más aun, que sea lesbiana y muchas mujeres me hayan preferido a mi antes que a él.-** dijo seria tirando nuevamente la pelota a Cotton.

 **-Ya veo… es un tema de egos.-** movió la cabeza la castaña

- **No te diré mucho mas Jess, dejare que te des cuenta sola-** dijo acariciándole el brazo con un atisbo de sonrisa

 **-Ok…-** dijo Jess. – **¿Entonces… lo de Berry, es cierto? ¿Trataste algo con ella?-**

Quinn suspiro- **Quinn sabe, puede que si… es una mujer tremendamente guapa, pero la mayor parte del tiempo no la soporto Jess, discutimos el 90% del tiempo. Sabes que va en mi naturaleza, no es más que eso. –** dijo cortando el tema

- **Eso no responde lo que pregunte, ¿trataste o no?** \- dijo escueta.

- **Solo la invite a tomar algo...-** dejo las palabras en el aire.

 **-Ya había notado mucha preocupación tuya por ella Quinn.. El día en que se ahogo.**

 **-¿Que dices?-** la detuvo Quinn – **Eso no es así, lo habría hecho eso por cualquiera.-** dijo la rubia parándose de su asiento

- **Está bien-** Jessica prefirió no seguir con el tema, no iba a presionar a Quinn. A ella definitivamente le gustaba, pero sería la amiga que la rubia necesitaba. Podía mantener a raya sus sentimientos como llevaba haciéndolo un par de meses.

 **-Gracias Jess-** dijo Quinn abrazándola. Olía bien, Jess siempre olía tan bien y era tan abrazable. A veces se preguntaba como sería darse una nueva oportunidad. Una real, una de verdad.

 **-¿Tu no piensas ir a la reunión de mejoras?** \- dijo Jess al separarse del abrazo

- **¿Es hoy?**

 **-Es en una hora más.-** se rio Jess **\- ¿Donde tienes la cabeza Fabray?-** dijo mientras acariciaba a Cotton

 **-En cualquier lugar, menos aquí… -** dijo la rubia. **\- ¿Que tal un paseo con Cotton y conmigo antes de iniciar?**

 **-No me negaría a eso por nada-** le sonrió Jess.

 **-¿Vamos señorita?-** dijo la rubia dándole su brazo.

 **-Vamos.**

* * *

Después de pasear por la playa, conversar de sus vidas y reiteradas embestidas al mar de Cotton, se fueron al hotel a la famosa reunión de mejoras.

 **-¿Enserio hay que ir?**

 **-Por** **décima** **vez Quinn, debes estar ahí… esta dentro del contrato de cada uno de nosotros-** decía Jess riéndose. La rubia era adorablemente infantil.

 **-No quiero asistir-** dijo haciendo puchero

- **¿Vamos y nos sentamos juntas?. Te aseguro que así será más entretenido.-** le dijo poniendo ojos

 **-Bueno así es difícil decir que no-** rió la piloto.

Era increíble como Jess era capaz de calmarla y hacerla sentir bien, aquella paz que no había logrado encontrar en todos esos días, con un simple paseo, Jessica Sommers había sido capaz de sacarla de su enterrado mundo de temores y hacerla reír por horas olvidándose de lo demás.

 **-Fabray, nos honras con tu presencia-** dijo Santana a modo de broma acercándose. La sala estaba a la mitad de llena

 **-San.. ya sabes, con Jess fue imposible decir que no** \- sonrió Quinn

- **Oh no, ya sabes que es tu nueva obligación. Te aconsejo que no hagas nada indebido por que el humor de Rachel esta de perros.-** dijo a modo de secreto alejándose junto a ella, después de que Jess se pusiera a conversar con unas chicas de recepción.

- **¿Y eso a mí qué?-** dijo Quinn a la defensiva

- **¿No tendrás algo que ver mi querida Quinn?. Eres especialista en sacar de sus cabales a las mujeres-** dijo con los brazos cruzados.

 **-No sé de que hablas Santana.-** dijo Quinn tratando de irse

Santana la tomo del hombro haciéndola volver **-¿No sabes? ¿Crees que no recuerdo tu escenita de mujer alfa con Rachel en el bar...?** \- le recordó su amiga.

 **-Estás loca… enserio no se a que te refieres.-** dijo Quinn haciéndose la desentendida. Pero sabía exactamente a qué se refería su amiga.

 **-Quinn… una cosa es que me haga la ciega, otra cosa es que realmente lo sea-** dijo guiñándole el ojo y alejándose de ella con unas carpetas para saludar a Brittany.

Quinn sabia de que hablaba Santana Lopez, lo cierto es que no quería recordarlo. El día de la fiesta era una fecha importante. Por lo que Quinn se acerco a lo único que hacia indolora cualquier herida. El alcohol. Aquel día quería olvidarse de todo… quizás si Jess hubiese estado cerca, hubiese tenido algo con que distraerse de sus pensamientos bordes, pero no. Aquel día Jess se había quedado en Cast Islands, por lo que los sucesos solo ocurrieron en un orden no muy cronológico para Quinn. Para cuando ya quiso detenerse, era demasiado tarde… había bebido demasiado y aquella fiesta, donde todo era banal frente a sus ojos, la vio a ella… pensó que era la sonrisa más genuina del lugar, Rachel Berry salvada del mar.

Pensó que sería bueno poder beber algo y así limar algo de asperezas, lamentablemente el cosmos o el karma, no lo sabía… tenía planeado algo distinto para ella. A partir de ahí Quinn Fabray solo tiene recuerdos borrosos de cómo llego a su cama, sana y salva. Tenía serias dudas de que su mismísima jefa Rachel dueña del mundo Berry, la había ayudado a entrar y acostarse. Pero eso no podía ser, le parecía imposible… lo creía una ilusión de la ebriedad que sufrió aquella noche, probablemente el imbécil de Sam la había llevado a su habitación, después de rechazarle el trago amistoso. ¿O no?

A partir de ahí, Quinn se dedico a evitar a la morena todo lo que pudo. No tenía cara para mirarla.

Rachel entro con completa majestuosidad a la sala de reuniones, llevaba un maletín en su mano izquierda y un café en la derecha. Como nunca llevaba unos pantalones ceñidos a sus piernas y un acompañamiento gris en la parte de arriba, Quinn rápidamente pudo ver el borde de su brasier negro saludando, mostrando su morena piel.

 **-¿Nos sentamos?** \- la llamo Jessica con Puck a su lado.

 **-Claro.-** dijo Quinn retomando sus ideas. _Dios, contrólate Fabray._ _ **-**_ _pensó_

 **-Muy buenas tardes a todos.** \- dijo Santana- C **omo muchos de Uds saben, nuestro hotel hace muy poco tiene una serie de mejoras y reestructuraciones. Bueno eso tiene un porque, la nueva dueña de este hotel quiere darle una nueva línea de atención a nuestros clientes y además quiere hacer renovaciones en todo sentido-** Santana hizo silencio, mientras miraba a la morena a su lado, Rachel no tenia ninguna expresión. **\- Les presento a la nueva dueña y jefa, la Señorita Rachel Berry.**

Toda la sala de reuniones aplaudió, incluida Quinn. Ese día la morena llevaba un delineado negro de ojos particularmente bello.

 **-Estimados, quiero que sepan que estoy muy contenta de estar aquí. Quizás las condiciones que me llevaron a ello no fueron las mejores pero estoy segura que todo tiene un porqué. Para los que no saben tengo un máster en administración y pretendo llevar mi negocio lo mejor posible, pero para que todos tengamos beneficios, necesito que trabajemos todos en equipo.-** dijo dando una mirada rápida a la sala. Pudo ver como Quinn la miraba directamente a los ojos, había buscado ese contacto durante días, pero al encontrarse, Quinn nuevamente le esquivo la mirada ignorándola.

- **Necesito que trabajemos en equipo, muchas veces no será posible que hablen conmigo, pueden hablar con Santana Lopez que ya bien la conocen, nuestra administradora o con la Señorita Brittany Pierce que lleva toda mi agenda.-** dijo tomando aire. – **Además, mi visita es corta, una vez que deje todo estructurado como quiero, vuelvo a Miami donde vivo realmente, por lo que me verán por acá solo un par de semanas más.-** dijo dándoles una sonrisa por cumplir.

¿ _Una par de semanas más?- pensó Quinn_. _Eso definitivamente no se lo había planteado, ¿Rachel se iría?_

 **-Bueno tenemos varios puntos que tratar, respecto a las mejores que queremos hacer. Lo primero es mejorar los tours que estamos ofreciendo, la competencia nos lleva gran ventaja.** \- dijo la morena.

 **-Estoy de acuerdo con eso Señorita Berry** – dijo Sam. Quinn puso los ojos en blanco.- **Yo trabaje con la competencia, por lo que podría darle ideas.**

- **Me parece muy bien-** dijo Rachel sonriendo

 **-Podemos dar actividades extras o algún tipo de recuerdo del hotel, además de almuerzos o cenas gratis, haciendo convenios con restaurantes, nosotros les hacemos publicidad ellos les dan el almuerzo o cena.**

 **-Excelente idea-** dijo la morena.- **Lo ven, personas así necesitamos aquí. Dispuestos a cooperar-** dijo inevitablemente molesta mirando a Quinn y Jess que se susurraban al oído.

- **Señorita Berry, en mi opinión además.. Los aviones están muy descuidados.**

 **-¿A que se refiere?** \- dijo la morena

 **-A que debería cambiar uno al menos. Todos conocen a CharlyF, es una chatarra.-** dijo Sam riéndose.

Y así, por primera vez Quinn, después de días en silencio se dirigió a ella.

 **-Estoy en desacuerdo, Señorita Berry**

- **Oh, señorita Fabray… ¿ Nos acompaña realmente… y habla además? Por un momento pensé que era una ilusión óptica producto del calor-** se mofo la morena

 _Ok… está molesta y no sé porque- pensó Quinn._

 _-_ **Señorita Berry, tengo razón en lo que digo. Tengo todo el conocimiento técnico respecto a eso.-** dijo el rubio.

 **-¿Cual? ¿El no poder volarlo con tormenta?** \- se mofo Quinn

- **Por lo mismo no lo hice, no es seguro y nadie puede más que tu… porque es una chatarra, conoces esa chatarra.**

- **Te prohíbo que insultes a CharlyF-** le grito Quinn alterada

 _Confirmado, es adorablemente infantil- pensó la morena- Aun así estoy molesta con ella. ¿Acaso no recuerda que fui yo quien la ayudo a llegar a su casa aquel día y no ninguna de esas mujerzuelas?_

 **-Basta!** \- subió la voz la morena- **Les pido a ambos que se ubiquen y bajen la voz, aquí todos nos escuchamos. Respecto a su acotación Sr Evans, tendría que darme un informe técnico y yo mandar a revisar el avión.**

 **-Por supuesto señorita Berry, se lo tendré el miércoles.**

 **-¿Y mi palabra no cuenta?** \- intervino Quinn enojada- **Soy la piloto con mas horas de vuelo aquí, llevo manejando a ChalryF mas de 1 año, ¿Mi opinión no cuenta Srta Berry?**

Jess le tomo la mano para calmarla, gesto que no paso desapercibido para Rachel. Eso le molesto aun más. La ignoraba por días y ahora si le hablaba por su famoso avión.

- **Tiene que hacer lo mismo Fabray, espero su informe técnico el miércoles en mi escritorio.**

 **-Espero lo hagas y no metas más a ese perro mugroso dentro** \- dijo Sam dirigiéndose a Quinn despectivamente.

- **Qué demonios te pasa** **imbécil** **!** \- se acerco Quinn para encararlo, pero Jess la sostuvo antes.

 **-Fabray!-** grito Rachel tan fuerte que todos la miraron. **\- ¡A mi oficina ahora!. La reunión termina aquí.-** dijo la morena parándose de su asiento y saliendo como un rayo.

* * *

15 minutos después. Entre Santana y Jess intentaron calmar a Quinn, pero fue casi imposible.

Jess fue a dejarla hasta la puerta del despacho de la morena, cuando justo esta abrió la puerta las vio tomadas de la mano.

 **-No sabía que también tenía chaperona Fabray. Entre.** – dijo fría como el hielo, dándole una mirada asesina a Jess.

 **-Ud. dirá-** dijo la rubia sin mirarla.

 **-Pues dígame Ud, ¿Cual es el problema aquí?**

 **-¿A que se refiere?-** pregunto Quinn

 **-Escándalo en una fiesta del hotel, estaba en estado de clara ebriedad y además ahora casi se lanza a golpear al Señor Evans como una cavernícola-** dijo molesta

- **No recuerdo ningún escándalo-** dijo despacio Quinn

 **-Dudo que recuerde algo-** dijo molesta la morena **\- ¿Tanto le cuesta mirarme a los ojos?-** le dijo Rachel

 **-No veo la importancia de eso..-** dijo Quinn evitándola.- **Ud dejo que Sam llamara perro mugroso a Cotton… ud sabe que Cotton y yo..-** dijo la rubia afectada

 **-¡Lo se!-** dijo Rachel exasperada. **\- ¿Que esperaba que los defienda a ambos ahí y demuestre mis sentimientos?** \- dijo gritando

Quinn se quedo perpleja.

 **-¿Cómo dice?-** despertó Quinn

 **-Me refiero a… a mis sentimientos de agradecimientos con Uds Srta Fabray y con Cotton por supuesto-** dijo sudando más de lo normal **\- Pero no todos saben el suceso de la playa, por lo que eso, no tiene conveniencia alguna para mí-** dijo haciendo una mueca. – **Es por eso que no puedo deliberadamente defenderlos, por más que quisiera.-** dijo abatida

 **-¡Como sea! Es injusto, completamente injusto** \- dijo Quinn molesta, recomponiéndose de la confesión, no iba aflojar y no iba a demostrar debilidad.

- **¿No considera suficientemente justo, no amonestarla porque llego ebria a una fiesta del hotel, sin contar de su espectáculo lésbico que dio aquel día.?**

 **-¡ Dios… no sabía que tenía una jefa Homofoba !** \- dijo Quinn enojada caminando hacia la puerta enojada para largarse de ahí.

Pero no, esta vez no. Rachel no se iba a quedar con las ganas ni con las palabras en la boca. Así que se levanto y rápidamente llego hasta la puerta bloqueándola.

 **-Déjeme salir.** \- dijo Quinn sin mirarla

 **-Este no es un trato profesional Quinn, para nada.-**

 **-¿Acaba de decirme Quinn?** \- dijo la rubia mirándola a los ojos por primera vez.

 **-¿No lo recuerdas cierto?** \- dijo Rachel acercándose a ella. **– Bien… si quieres puedes irte..-** dijo la morena abriendo la puerta. Después de unos segundos, Quinn hablo.

 **-Fuiste tú-** dijo Quinn recibiendo un flash esporádico sobre esa noche. **\- Tú fuiste quien me ayudo a entrar a mi cabaña, quien me acostó y arropo...-** dijo Quinn mirándola a los ojos, ahora recordaba.

 **-Si...-** dijo Rachel agachando la mirada. Habían pasado de gritarse a estar muy cerca susurrando. **\- He querido acercarme toda la semana haber si estabas mejor... Ese día susurrabas cosas, sollozabas en sueños, te sentías muy atormentada, ¿como no ayudarte? Pero en respuesta a eso, tú me esquivaste toda la semana-** dijo la morena con una mezcla de molestia y pena.

La rubia se acerco más a su espacio personal y le dijo cerca en modo de disculpa **-Yo no quise.. yo.. yo lo siento… pero…-** balbuceo

En ese momento una voz masculina muy desagradable las interrumpió.

 **-¡Mi amor! –** dijo el entrando, separándolas por completo y destruyendo la nube mágica que se había creado.

 **-¿Que.. Que… que haces aquí?-** balbuceo la morena

El individuo no respondió con palabras. Se lanzo, la levanto del aire y le dio un pasional beso en donde Quinn pudo ver su asquerosa lengua. _Oh- esto no me lo esperaba-_ _pensó_ _Quinn_

 **-No creías que te esperaría por siempre en Miami, necesitaba verte.** -Dijo el dándole un nuevo beso que Rachel no pudo evitar. Por alguna razón se sentía incomoda. Veía que Quinn la observaba de manera estática con una mirada que no sabía descifrar. Hubiese pagado lo que sea para saber que pensaba.

 **-Pero..-** dijo Rachel

 **-Oh amor, que mal educado soy y tu también. ¿No nos presentas?-** dijo él con una falsa sonrisa.

Quinn lo miro con desconfianza.

 **-Señorita Fabray..-** dijo Rachel con la garganta seca- **El es Derek Sullivan Gerente de finanzas de nuestra empresa en Miami.-** dijo incomoda acomodándose la ropa.

 **-Oh vamos Rae, que tímida.-** dijo sonriendo irónico. **\- ¿Podrías hacer una mejor presentación, de quien soy realmente en tu vida, no cariño?-** dijo soberbio volviéndose a Quinn que no paraba de mirarlos. **\- Soy Derek Sullivan, gerente de finanzas de la empresa y además el prometido de la hermosura que vez acá a mi lado.**

 **-Oh-** balbuceo descolocada Quinn.

 **-¿No es así cariño?** \- dijo él, abrazando por el hombro a la morena esperando su respuesta

 **-Si... –** dijo Rachel enfrentando la realidad que había olvidado por semanas - **Derek es mi futuro marido, nos casamos en 3 meses.**

* * *

 **Gracias a los que me dejan Rvws, de tooodos los que leen, que créanme no son pocos. Gracias!**

 **Ya supimos quien es Derek. Es el actor: Chris Pine. La hermana de Quinn Ema Fabray, es la actriz Ema Roberts.**

 **Chicas, las cosas no sucederán rápido, tampoco todo tendrá su desenlace en el ultimo capitulo, pero si quieren que todo ocurra en los primeros cap, les digo desde ya que esta no es su historia. Ademas, vienen cosas interesantes próximamente. Sean pacientes.**

 **En mi Twiter pueden ver todo de la historia: Riley_too.**

 **Gracias por tus palabras Pkn150 :)**


	8. 8 Lust

**Vuelo al corazón.**

 **Descargo: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, cualquier coincidencia con la realidad es casualidad. Esta es una historia ficticia**

 **Lust.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 8.**

Silencio de 10 segundos, después de un momento incómodo, Quinn hablo.

 **-Pues los felicito.-** dijo buscando la salida con la mirada

 **-Señorita Fabray, creo que ya estamos... Entonces el miércoles el informe.-** dijo Rachel incomoda

 **-Cla.. Claro..-** dijo Quinn – **Un gusto, con permiso-** dijo saliendo rápidamente del hotel.

Derek se quedo mirándola hasta que se perdió por el pasillo y cerro la puerta bajo la atenta mirada de Rachel, esta no tardo en lanzarse a sus brazos.

 **-Vaya.. No sabía que tenias tanta confianza con tus empleados-** dijo Derek soltándola

 **-¿Por qué lo dices?-** preguntó la morena descolocada

- **Oh vamos, ¿Me vas a negar que había mucha confianza aquí?-** dijo el limpiándose su traje, como si se hubiese ensuciado por el contacto.

 **\- No se de que hablas…**

- **Bueno, da igual esa machorra-** dijo el despectivo- **¿Como va todo acá cariño?**

 _¿Machorra?. Quinn no es machorra- se dijo mentalmente la morena._

- **Bueno no me has respondido, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Porque no me avisaste?-** dijo la morena recordando que el hombre que estaba delante de ella era su futuro esposo.

- **Oh, pensabas que esperaría eternamente en Miami, te extraño-** dijo el acercándose dándole un corto beso en los labios

 **-Yo también te extrañaba-** dijo la morena abrazándolo **\- Estoy segura que todo mejorara con tu presencia aquí.-** dijo la morena

 **-Ya sabes que si-** dijo el alejándose de a poco.

Rachel siempre había sido afectuosa, ella y Derek llevaban tiempo de ser novios y hace poco se habían convertido en prometidos. Era la unión ideal, Derek Sullivan era alto, guapo de ojos bellos, fornido y sexy… además de ser inteligente en las finanzas. Sus padres lo conocían, lo aprobaban y pensaban que era el mejor futuro para el patrimonio familiar. La morena también lo creía, aunque a veces se preguntaba.

¿Así se siente el amor? ¿Cómo saberlo? Nunca había entendido de que hablaba la gente cuando decía lo de las mariposas en el estomago.

 **-¿Hasta cuándo te quedas?-** dijo ella mirándolo

- **Pues no lo sé.. No he venido solo-** dijo el sentándose en el sofá de cuero

- **¿No?**

 **-¡Rachel…Querida!** \- interrumpió una voz femenina que ingresaba a la oficina

 **-Nataly-** dijo la morena abrazándola- **¡No sabía que venían, porque nadie me aviso!-** dijo la morena contenta.

Nataly Wilson, antigua compañera de facultad y actual contadora auditora de la empresa era una vieja amiga de Rachel, hace un tiempo había comenzado a dedicarse a las finanzas de la empresa.

 **-¡Oh! Queríamos que fuera sorpresa, ¿No Derek?** \- dijera observándolo con la ceja alzada

 **-Por supuesto-** sonrió sirviéndose un Whisky

 **-Pues lo han logrado-** sonrió genuina Rachel – **Te he extrañado Nat..**

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron.

 **-Adelante!**

 **-Rachel, te están esperando para firmar unos doc…-** Britanny estaba muy ensimismada en unos documentos.

 **-Oh pero si es tu fiel lacaya-** dijo Derek cruzado de piernas.

 **-Oh!, no sabía que estabas ocupada Rach.-** dijo la rubia incomoda.

 **-¿Tú no saludas acaso?-** ladró Derek

 **-Basta Derek-** lo detuvo la morena

 **-Yo lo.. lo siento-** se disculpo la rubia. Ella y Derek nunca se habían llevado bien. Derek siempre le decía a la morena que Brittany era demasiado tonta para ser su asistente y la rubia siempre le decía a su amiga que no le gustaba su novio. _–"No confió en el Rach"_ \- le decía constantemente. Rachel no entendía porque.

- **Y deberías dirigirte de una manera más formal a tu jefa ¿no crees?-** dijo acercándose altanero.

 **-¡Derek basta!-** dijo Nataly- **¿A caso te hizo mal el vuelo?** \- dijo mirándolo molesta. **\- Britt, que bueno verte. ¿Como estas?-** la saludo la contadora.

- **Bien gracias… este... Rachel, te dejo aquí los documentos, revísalos cuando puedas, con permiso-** dijo rápidamente sin mirar a nadie y se fue como un rayo de la oficina.

- **¿Es necesario que la trates así? ¡Hasta cuando debo repetírtelo! Es mi mejor amiga!-** dijo la morena molesta, saliendo de la oficina.

 **-Sí que eres idiota.-** le dijo Nataly

 **-No me importa, es una metida y se lo merece. Cuando me case con Rachel, una de las primeras cosas que haré, es despedirla.-** sonrió mientras se acercaba a revisar los documentos de Rachel

Un poco mas alejada por los pasillos, una morena corría apenas con sus tacones.

 **-Britt!-** grito la morena saliendo del despacho

 **-Rachel...-** dijo la rubia con los ojos vidriosos

- **Oh vamos, dime Rach como siempre desde niñas no le hagas caso a Derek, sabes que siempre ha sido celoso contigo.-** dijo abrazando a su amiga.

 **-Oh… está bien Rachel, eres mi jefa.. Así debo decirte-** dijo la rubia

- **Estupideces, antes que todo eres mi amiga... Jamás lo olvides. Hablare con Derek, no volverá a pasar-** dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

 **-Bueno, pero me lo debes-** dijo Britt poco esperanzada abrazando a su amiga. Sabía que Rachel era su mejor amiga y la adoraba, pero también sabía que Derek siempre hacia lo que quería. No soportaba a ese tipo, estaba segura… algo escondía.

- **Por favor… cancela todas mis reuniones hoy. Quiero dedicarle el día Derek-** dijo sonriendo Rachel

 **-¿Segura?, mira que insistías en que fuéramos hoy a..**

 **-Britt, mi novio llego a las Bahamas.-** dijo dando por obvio el significado de eso.

- **Entonces…-** dijo Britt lentamente esperando que terminara la frase.

 **-Cancela todo ¿Sí?**

- **Claro Rach, Te veo mañana.-** dijo la rabia de ojos azules alejándose del lugar.

* * *

 **En otro lugar de las residencias del hotel:  
**

 **-¿Qué dices?-** se atoro Santana con la comida

 **-¿Podrías no dejarme sorda?, Dios estas ideal para contarte un secreto en público Santana-** dijo rodando los ojos Quinn. **\- Eso...lo que dije, llego el imbécil de su novio… prometido, mejor dicho. Se va a casar.-**

- **No me lo creo.-** dijo Santana sentándose junto a Cotton.

 **-Pues créelo.-** dijo Quinn sentándose a su lado

 **-¿Cómo es? ¿Guapo, sexy..?**

 **-Pues algo si... Alto con cara de idiota, me miro como si fuera la basura del suelo-** dijo acariciando a Cotton

- **¿Y Rachel?**

 **-Rachel… quedo un poco descolocada. No sé, se veía incomoda.. Pero al presentarlo, dijo que era su prometido. Se casan en 3 meses.-** dijo dando un sorbo a su cerveza Corona.

 **-¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?** \- dijo la latina pensando

 **-Derek Sullivan**

 **-Sullivan… me suena... Me suena, pero no sé de dónde-** dijo la latina tomándose la barbilla.

Quinn se quedo pensativa.

 **-¿Qué piensas Fabray?**

 **-No se Santana, dime lo que quieras pero a ese tipo con solo verlo… no le creo nada.**

 **-Ok... Quinn ¿Qué sucede aquí?**

- **¿De qué hablas?**

 **-Bueno que no te veía así desde…**

 **-No lo digas…-** dijo la rubia rápidamente.

- **Ok... No lo dire, pero no te veía así de preocupada por una persona desde... ya sabes.**

 **-Me preocupo como por cualquier persona San.-** dijo Quinn evitándola

 **-No lo creo. Estas al pendiente de ella, asúmelo** \- rio Santana

- **¡Es mi jefa!**

 **-Vez! Ni siquiera dije Rachel, te acusas sola Fabray!.-** rio la latina

 **-¿Ah sí? Bueno, lo reconozco! Me llama la atención, pero es eso... Nada más. ¿Ahora que me dices tú sobre Britt?**

Santana escupió la cerveza que tenía en la boca. Quinn se río.

- **¿Qué pasa con ella?-** dijo metiendo un trozo de pizza entero en su boca.

 **-Santana…**

Quinn veía como su amiga no paraba de comer.

 **-Santana, no paras de comer.. ¿Te pusiste nerviosa?-** dijo Quinn con la mano en la boca- **¡Te gusta… de verdad te gusta!-** se puso a reír la rubia.

 **-Q..uenosjheedequehabjlas-** dijo la latina con toda la pizza dentro de su boca.

- **Dios..-** dijo la rubia sin dejar de reírse. **\- Te gusta enserio, mírate como estas-** la miraba con la boca abierta.

 **-Ok… ok-** dijo la latina terminando de tragar su comida.- **Este…**

 **-Para hoy día San…** \- dijo impaciente.

 **-Sí creo que me gusta-** dijo la latina mordiéndose el labio

- **Ya lo sabía… cual es el pero, ¿Por qué ahora viene un pero no?**

 **-Dudo que esté interesada en mi Q.-** dijo moviendo su mano- **No lo sé… ya creo que hasta olvide conquistar una chica**

 **-¡Eso te pasa por ensimismarte en tu trabajo! Ya vez, ¿Que sucedió con Santana Lopez?, creo que esta Isla te hizo mal… ¿No recuerdas ya nuestras salidas? Éramos las Diosas-** se rio Quinn dándole un empujón

- **Pues si.. Pero ya sabes, madure.-** dijo la latina acomodándose.- **Quiero algo estable Quinn, quiero que me quieran, que me abracen y que me digan te amo.. No quiero esa decadente vida que te estás dando-** dijo la latina sin tapujos.

 **-Lo sé…-** suspiro. La rubia sabia que tenia que dirigir su rumbo, ya habia pasado 1 año.

 **-¿Qué te parece si hoy salimos?-** invito la latina.

- **¿Aquí en el hotel ?-** pregunto la rubia- **San.. Ya he metido demasiado la pata**

 **-Haber primero que nada, te controlaras con el alcohol de una vez por todas Fabray.** \- dijo con un dedo arriba- **Segundo, aquí no tonta, démonos un respiro de este hotel, vamos aquel crucero.. ya sabes-** dijo levantando las cejas sugerente.

 **-¿Qué eso no era solo para Vip`s?-** dijo Quinn con la ceja arriba

- **Oh.. Yo me encargó rubia.-** sonrió su amiga marcando su teléfono celular.

* * *

 **En el restaurante del hotel.**

- **¿Entonces hasta cuando piensas quedarte?** \- pregunto su novio.

 **-No lo sé Derek, dos semanas más.. Depende.** \- dijo de manera normal.

 **-¿De qué?** \- pregunto sorprendido

 **-De cómo quede el hotel, falta mucho por ver, arreglar.. Papá quería q..** \- pero el la interrumpió

- **Rae, este hotel es uno de los negocios más pequeños de Berrys Pyme.-** dijo mirándo despectivo el lugar

 **-Créeme Derek, lo sé** \- dijo pinchando con su tenedor un tomate cherry.

 **-Entonces, ¿Por qué no dejas a esta tropa de inútiles a cargo y ya?-** dijo mirando a los mozos

 **-Derek, esto era lo que quería mi padre y lo voy a cumplir.-** dijo comenzando hartarse

 **-Amor, deberías dejar a Brittanytonta que se encargue ¿no? ¿Enserio esto es de 5 estrellas?-** dijo mirando la copa de vino con asco.

Rachel estaba callada.

- **No entiendo Derek… ¿A qué viniste si todo te molesta? Pensé que querías verme.-** dijo enojada.

 **-Oh cariño, claro que quería verte… pero también vine por la reunión contable que necesitas aquí-** le sonrió acariciando su mano.

 **-¿ Cómo te enteraste de eso ?, yo solo pedí que viniera Nataly.. Es mas, es un asunto que solo yo sabia-** dijo la morena escéptica.

 **-Bueno, lo supe en la oficina... Ya sabes que soy el gerente de finanzas-** dijo el quitándole importancia

 **-Si Derek, pero este espantoso hotel como tú le dices creo que no está dentro de tus limites laborales.-** dijo ella

- **Para que veas lo dadivoso que soy, te ayudare. -** dijo sonriéndo

 **-Cómo sea, no era necesario que vinieras por eso.-** dijo más callada.

- **Hey, ¿Que sucede? estas un poco estresada aquí, se supone que es el paraíso..**

 **-No es así, me encanta aquí! solo me molesta como me contestas, no se nota que tuvieses ganas de verme.-** dijo mirando hacia afuera

Derek la miro, se paró de su silla y se sentó al lado de ella.

- **Oh mi amor.. Soy un idiota-** dijo apenado – **Es que no estoy acostumbrado a estar sin ti… y bueno, es todo extraño.. Siento que esta isla te alejo de mi-** dijo abrazándola.

 **-¿Por eso estas así?-** pregunto la morena

 **-Si... Discúlpame soy un idiota.-** dijo el dándole un profundo beso.

Rachel dejo quererse y le correspondió.

En ese momento Quinn que había ido hablar con alguien del Restaurante, los vio. Rachel tenía puesta sus manos en la cara de su prometido, prefirió mirar hacia otro lado y seguir literalmente su camino.

Después de unos minutos y de terminar la cena.

 **-¿Bueno, nos vamos a dormir?** – dijo la morena levantándose de la mesa buscando su abrigo

- **Oh cariño no te dije pero como iba a darte una sorpresa hice reservaciones en el Holiday.. No alcance a traer mis cosas-** dijo levemente nervioso tomándose el cuello.

- **¿Qué?, me estás diciendo que tu prometida es la dueña de un hotel y tú te quedaras en el de la competencia?-** dijo Rachel molesta

 **-Es que iba a ser una sorp..**

 **-Oh Derek, sabes… hace lo que quieras, yo me voy a la cama. Adiós** \- dijo la morena ya harta de su prometido. Rachel pasó tan rápido al lado de el que ni siquiera alcanzo a detenerla.

- **Mañana estaré temprano aquí para la reunión-** grito su novio dijo tomándose la cabeza. _\- Será mejor esperar a que se le pase- pensó Derek_

* * *

 **2 horas después:**

 **-Vine a penas me mandaste el mensaje, ¿Que sucedió?** \- dijo Britt entrando en la suite.

 **-Derek es un estúpido.-** dijo Rachel de la nada

- **Oh, al fin lo notas!-** se rio- **¿Que hizo ahora?**

 **-El idiota vino a las Bahamas por la reunión de auditoría de mañana, ¿Te das cuenta? yo la estúpida pensando que vino por mi...-** dijo bufando

 **-¿Oh y donde está ahora?-** dijo la rubia mirando hacia todos lados

Rachel la miro con la peor de las caras.- **Britt deja de buscarlo-** rodo los ojos

 **-Se quedo en otro hotel, dijo que quería que fuese sorpresa… y al parecer no alcanzo a traer todo acá**

 **-¿Qué? Diossss, es un verdadero cretino Rach-** dijo Britt molesta moviendo su cabeza.

 **-Es un idiota…** \- dijo la morena botando el aire. **\- Espera… ¿Porque estas así vestida?.**

La rubia llevaba un corto vestido y una canmisa transpartente que poco dejaba a la imaginacion.

 **-Este bueno... No me diste tiempo de contarte, pero iba de salida...-** dijo la rubia sonrojada

 **-¿De salida? Desde cuando Britt, apenas conoces las Bahamas-** se rio la morena

- **Bueno no se quiero conocer un poco acá, me hablaron de un lugar excelente.- ¿Que dices?-** dijo subiendo y bajando las cejas.

 **-Ohh noo Britt.. Enserio estoy agotada..-** dijo alejándose como una manera de protegerse

 **-¡Oh no Rachel Berry! ¿Querías que me sienta mejor por cómo me trato el idiota de tu novio?**

 **-Si pero…** \- dijo la morena sin respirar

- **No hay peros, además mira… ¿Que te quedaras haciendo aquí? Viendo televisión, piensa! El idiota de tu novio llego hoy y se fue a otro Hotel-** dijo impidiendo que Rachel respondiera cualquier cosa- **No se habla más, te vienes conmigo a Lust.-** guiño

 **-Ok.. Ok.. Iré.-** dijo la morena rendida. _Tal vez no era tan mala idea despejarse.. tal vez cierta persona..- pensó para sí misma_.

- **Pero ¿Que es Lust?. Tú y tus nombres extraños Britt-** murmuro Rachel mientras entraba a su walking closet

 **-Oh Rachel Berry, ya verás...-** sonrió su amiga

Lo que la morena no vio mientras comenzaba a vestirse para salir, fue como Brittany envíaba un mensaje de texto desde su celular.

- _ **"Nos vemos en 1 hora, objetivo logrado"-**_ tecleo riendo...

* * *

Un proberbio persa dice: La paciencia es un árbol de raíz amarga pero de frutos muy dulces.


	9. 9 I want to know what love is

**Vuelo al corazón.**

 **Descargo: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, cualquier coincidencia con la realidad es casualidad. Esta es una historia ficticia**

 **Canción: F** **oringer - I want to know what love is**

 **I want to know what love is**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9.**

 **-¿ Mascaras ?**

- **Es de lo mas entretenido!** \- dijo Britt tomando la suya de pavo real

 **-¿No tiene de otra?** \- pregunto Rachel en la entrada

- **¿Qué tal esta?** \- le dijo una chica sonriendo mas de lo necesario

 **-La tomamos-** dijo Brittany agarrando a su amiga y avanzando de la fila- **Eres un imán de chicas gay, toma tu mascara de Cisne negro.**

 **-¿Qué dices Britt..**

Rachel comenzó a mirar el lugar, para comenzar estaban en un maravilloso crucero de tamaño mediano de dos pisos de color blanco e iluminado con muchos tonos amarillos, rosados y azules, iban y venían flash de luces y todo el mundo bebía. La mayoría de las chicas estaban casi desnudas o con solo el top de la parte de arriba, otras estaban desnudas en la parte de arriba y los chicos iban de manera similar. Rachel seguía a Brittany por la travesía a través del lugar, la morena se demoro pero comenzó a observar chicas besándose con chicas, chicos con chicos, chicos y chicas.

 **-Britt!** \- grito la morena acercándose a su amiga para bajar la voz

 **-Me trajiste a … un.. crucero gay..-** dijo muy despacio como si fuese a ser descubierta mirando a ambos lados.

Brittany largo una carcajada

 **-¡Dios Rach!.** P **or que lo dices como si fuesen a arrestarte la policía! Claro que si! Mira! ¿¡ No es genial?!** \- decía Britt feliz- ¡ **Dilo fuerte que no ofenderás a nadie!**

- **¡No puedo creer que te haga caso en todo lo que me dices!-** mira a donde me as traído.- S **i Derek se entera..**

 **-¡Olvídate de ese imbécil!. ¿Por favor, aunque sea por hoy si?**

Rachel la miro, su amiga se veía tan feliz.

 **-Esta bien, tienes razón vamos a pasarlo bien en este antro.**

 **-Iré por unas bebidas y vuelvo,** **quédate** **aquí**

- **Yo también quiero ir Britt!-** dijo Rachel corriendo hacia ella.

 **-No! Eres muy pequeña, te aplastaran ahí.. mira como esta de gente, ya vengo pero quédate aquí mismo, sino nos perdernos Rach**

 **-Está bien! Siempre te metes con mi altura** \- dijo cruzada de brazos a modo de broma

Rachel se quedo observando el crucero y a la vez la vista que tenía, las Bahamas era hermoso de noche y de día. Ahora entendía porque a su padre le gustaba tanto viajar, ella nunca quiso acompañarlo, si lo hubiese hecho quizás… hay muchos quizás, mejor no pensarlo.

Pensaba en como su día se transformo en diversas cosas nuevas, Quinn molesta.. Quinn molesta, Derek, el imbécil de su novio que no se quedo con ella, Nataly, el imbécil de Derek nuevamente que dormía en un hotel y ahora Lust..- movió su cabeza.

- **¡He vuelto!-** sonrió Britt

 **-Muy rápida!-** dijo la morena

 **-Es que la chica de la barra me hizo ojos, le hice ojos también y ni siquiera me cobro los tragos-** salto de alegría- **Esto es el paraíso Rach.**

 **-Si que estas osada hoy…** \- dijo la morena dando un sobro a su trago. **\- Mmmm Cosmopolitan, me encanta**

 **-¡ Rach, tienes que vivir la vida un poco mas !**

 **-¡Lo hago!-** dijo rodando los ojos

- **No lo haces, solo trabajas y trabajas.. ni siquiera sales a pasear aquí, es maravilloso-** dijo su amiga dando un sorbo a su trago

 **-Te recuerdo que la única vez que lo intente casi me ahogue…**

 **-Si y te salvo una guapísima sexy piloto de aviones que casualmente trabaja para ti.. En tu Hotel.**

 **-Brittany..-** dijo la morena en tono de advertencia que no siga. **\- Esta Derek.. me voy a casar.. que mas quieres..**

 **-¿Te das cuenta? Ni siquiera dices que no te gusta, son las condiciones las que no te ayudan y ..**

 **-¡Basta ya! Se a lo que vas…pero** **déjalo** **ahí.-** le dijo sonriendo- **Hoy me olvidare de todo y solo lo pasaré bien** \- _Aprovechando que no esta aquí tampoco la sexy Srta Fabray_.- pensó para si misma.

- **Ok, ¡Pero debes ponerte esto!-** dijo su amiga arreglándola la mascara de Cisne Negro.

- **No puedo creer que me deje hacer esto-** río Rachel ya con la mascara puesta

 **-¿Que tal me veo?** \- pregunto la rubia de ojos azules con su mascara de pavo real

 **-Muy bien, los ojos azules ayudan-** la abrazo su amiga.

 **-Vamos a bailar.-** dijo Britt al ritmo del DJ dándole la mano a la morena para que la siga.

* * *

 **A la hora siguiente.**

 **-Britt si no dejas de beber no podre llevarte, ¡ Entiéndelo!-** le decía la morena al ritmo de la música- **¡Y llegamos hace poco!-** decía gritando por la música fuerte

- **¡Oh Rach déjame si! Hace mucho tiempo que no lo pasaba tan bien-** decía la rubia riéndose

En ese momento, vino una avalancha de gente que las empujo producto del baile, Britt se reía producto del alcohol por lo que dejo llevarse pero Rachel estaba sobria y pudo sentir como perdía el equilibrio y le derramaba todo su trago a una persona _\- Oh no- pensó rápidamente._

- **¡Wow! Te tengo-** le dijo una rubia alta de ojos verdosos indescriptibles, llevaba un vestido negro muy lindo y una mascara que le bordeaban alas de ángel.

- **Dios, perdona te tire todo mi trago.-** dijo la morena recomponiéndose y tratando de sacarle.

 **-No te preocupes, no es un problema.. el problema hubiese sido si llegas al suelo.-** sonrio

- **Pero gracias a ti no fue así..**

 **-Nuevamente no-** interrumpió la rubia.

- **¿Quinn?-** la miro Rachel. La mascara le impedía ver completamente el rostro de la rubia, pero esos ojos no los confundiría con los de nadie mas.

-Quinn se acerco de a poco entre el tumulto de la gente - **¿Qué te parece si por hoy hacemos una tregua y no nos tratamos como jefa-empleada?**

Rachel la seguía mirando anonadada, no la esperaba ahí. _¿Britt sabía?- maldita rubia._

 **-¿Que haces aquí?**

 **-Lo mismo que tu supongo.** \- le dijo ella riéndose.

Rachel rió.

 **-Britt no me dijo a donde me traía, yo solo la quise acompañar.. a todo esto donde..**

 **-Tranquila…-** le tomo la mano Quinn- **Mira ahí esta, vez a Gatubela**

Rachel asintió.

 **-Es Santana y creo que ahí pasa algo..-** **rió** **Quinn**

 **-Creo lo mismo hace tiempo-** dijo la morena moviendo su cabeza. Le agradaba Santana para Britt.

 **-Y tu eres…-** dijo Quinn mirando su mascara.

 **-El cisne negro, ni lo digas.. era esto o la mujer maravilla-** dijo la morena con una mueca.

 **-Te vez mejor así..** -dijo Quinn- **Oh, quizás no quieres.. yo.. lo siento, no ..-** se enredo en sus palabras, pensaba que la morena no quería que la tutee, acaba de notarlo.

 **-Oh Quinn.. hagamos lo que dices** , **demos esta noche de tregua, no estamos en el trabajo, puedes decirme Rachel no hay problema.**

 **-Entonces déjame invitarte un trago.-** ofreció Quinn

 **-Claro.-** dijo la morena. Inesperadamente Quinn le tomo la mano, los dedos calzaban perfectamente entre las dos manos, el calor y el acoplo se dieron sin esfuerzo.

Rachel la miro con cara de "Que haces" a lo que recibió de respuesta…

 **-¿No querrás perderte aquí no?** \- le sonrió la rubia coqueta.

 **-Claro que no-** respondió nerviosa la morena dejando las manos unidas.

 **-¿Bien que te apetece?-** pregunto Quinn llegando a la barra.

 **-Cosmopolitan por favor-** dijo Rachel dirigiéndose a la guapa chica de la barra.

 **-Claro-** dijo la chica mostrando sus hoyuelos y su sonrisa **\- ¿ Vienes a menúd…**

 **-Y yo quiero una Corona por favor** \- dijo Quinn interrumpiendo y dejando el billete al lado de la bar woman

La chica la miro y Quinn le sonrió irónica **– Estamos apuradas-** dijo acercando mas el billete, la chica asintió y se fue.

 **-¿Estamos apuradas? ¿En una fiesta?** \- dijo Rachel mirándola con un atisbo de sonrisa.

 **-Solo te cuido.-** dijo Quinn seria.

 **-No necesito una hermana, créeme.** \- dijo Rachel molesta

 **-Eres heterosexual, lo has dejado muy claro mil veces. Solo te cuido de las mil buitres que te miran en este momento-** dijo Quinn ya con su cerveza en la mano.

Rachel la miraba mientras revolvía lentamente su Cosmopolitan.

 **-Tu no sabes nada de mi Quinn. Pero da lo mismo que mil mujeres me miren, a mi no me van las chicas.-** dijo la morena mirándola con la cabeza de lado, raramente tranquila.

 **-Creo que se lo suficiente.-** dijo Quinn dando otro sorbo a su Corona. Rachel bebió algo mas de su Cosmo, se habían quedado en un rincón de la barra hablando.

 **-Estas sobria-** dijo Rachel

- **Y tu contenta.-** dijo Quinn mirándola

 **-Hablo enserio-** dijo Rachel

 **-Yo también..**

 **-Que bueno verte en una fiesta y que estés sobria.-** dijo Rachel de corazón

 **-Rachel, no soy alcohólica. Solo sucede que has presenciado algunos días malos.**

 **-Entiendo y te creo… y en mi defensa te diré que siendo jefa, no puedo estarme riendo todo el día..**

 **-Oh ya veo-** rio Quinn

 _Su sonrisa era preciosa, había que admitirlo- pensó Rachel_

 **-¡Quinn!-** gritaron.

En menos de un minuto habían dos brazos colgados del cuello de la rubia.

 **-Rebecca.-** dijo Quinn incomoda.

- **Cariño que haces tan sola.-** dijo Rebeca tratando de besarla. Pero Quinn sobria, fue mas hábil y delicadamente se alejo.

 **-No lo estoy.. estoy con una amiga aquí.** \- dijo presentando a Rachel

La morena miraba la escena con la ceja arriba, un poco mas y esa ceja se saldría del perímetro de su cara. _Como era posible que hubiesen mujeres tan fáciles._ Rachel no decía nada. Solo miraba y daba algunos tragos a su Cosmo.

- **Oh, ¿Por qué no nos vamos tu y yo a los baños a divertirnos un poco?-** dijo Rebecca tratando de lamer la oreja de la rubia. _\- Suficiente- pensó Rachel_

 **-Mmmhhhm. Quinn, ve.. no te preocupes por mi, he venido con Britt no contigo y no es necesario que te pierdas de la diversión por tratar de cuidarme.-** dijo Rachel dejando un billete en la barra, tomando su copa de Cosmopolitan.

Quinn le hablo pero Rachel ya no le escucho por el ruido.

 **-¡Rach!-** dijo zafándose de los brazos de Rebecca.- **Lo siento Rebe, debo irme.-** dijo perdiéndose en medio de la gente.

Rachel camino camino camino. Qué diablos hacía ahí, en un una fiesta gay… había ido con Brittany, ahora probablemente bailaba o hacia quizás que con Santana. Por Dios, mi novio está en las Bahamas y yo aquí- pensó la morena. Olvídalo, es un idiota también al igual que Quinn y sus mil mujeres encima, ¿Que acaso no hay nadie con quien no haya tenido algo?. Dentro de toda su madeja de pensamientos, no se dio cuenta en como choco con alguien. No había notado que había llegado al otro extremo del barco.

 **-Disculpa-** dijo una chica.

 **-Oh no, tu disculpa** \- dijo Rachel- **Venia caminando sin mirar realmente.**

La chica que estaba con un grupo de amigos, se aparto rápidamente y le siguió hablando.

 **-¿Te gustaría bailar?**

 **-Oh yo soy lesbiana..**

 **-Mi ex tampoco lo era-** rió ella- **Es una broma, no te asustes.. solo bailar.**

La chica era guapa, alta y rubia se notaba simpática, se parecía a Quinn y si la veías en la calle no te imaginarias que era gay. Rachel miro a su alrededor, no había rastro de ninguna de sus acompañantes.

 **-¿Por qué no?-** le dijo la morena. Al parecer los cosmos ya habían desinhibido algo su cuerpo.

- **¿Cómo te llamas?** \- pregunto la chica.

 **-¿Barbra y tu?**

 **-Alice.-** sonrió acercándose mas.

Después de unos bailes, Rachel noto como la chica se acercaba cada vez un poco mas, entre toda la conversación casi no había notado como lo había hecho. Las canciones a esa altura de la noche ya no eran tan movidas como antes, sino que mas lentas. Alice sin preguntar se acerco mas y puso las manos en la cintura de la morena. Rachel se incomodo de inmediato.

A su vez Quinn había buscado a Rachel sin cesar en el crucero, pero la cantidad de gente y la altura de la morena no ayudaban en absoluto, hasta que ahí.. arriba de una baranda al fin la vio, pero no era como hubiese querido verla, estaba entre los brazos de una muchacha. Quinn no lo pensó y como un animal caminó, Rachel se veía incomoda.

Al llegar al lugar, pudo notar que la morena intentaba correr de su cintura las manos de Alice que intentaban adueñarse de algo mas. Por supuesto que la acosadora tenia mas fuerza y era mas alta que Rachel.

Quinn no lo dudo. Se saco la mascara y la aventó lejos.

 **-Córrete-** le dijo a Alice sacando sus manos de la morena

Rachel la miro con sus enormes ojos.

 **-¿Disculpa?-** Dijo la otra chica molesta acercándose nuevamente.

 **-Rachel, cariño… al fin te encuentro.-** dijo Quinn tomándola por la cintura.

Alice las miro por unos segundos y se alejo. No quería problemas. Una vez que ya no se le vio mas, Rachel se zafo de las manos de Quinn.

- **No tenias porque venir, pensé que la pasabas bien con … como se llamaba Re..**

- **Rebeca-** sonrió Quinn

 **-Eso.-** dijo la morena sacándose la mascara también. **-¿No te aburren las chicas fáciles?**

 _-Si me aburren pensó Quinn_ _ **-**_ **Nunca estuve con ella pero no me diste tiempo, te llame y no me escuchaste.. a penas te viniste te** **seguí** **, pero me costo encontrarte con toda la gente.**

 **-Si claro.-** dijo la morena alejándose

Quinn se apuro y la tomo del brazo. **\- Espera.-** dijo en seco la rubia

- **Quinn, enserio gracias por alejarme del pulpo que tenia encima. Pero puedes volver y enrollarte con alguna de las modelos con poca ropa que te buscan.-** dijo caminando nuevamente.

Quinn grito.

- **¿Por qué no estás con tu prometido?-** dijo la rubia esperando quizás un tornado Berry.

En ese instante comenzó a sonar " _I want to know what love is" de Foreigner._

 _I gotta take a little time, a little time to think things over..._

Rachel se devolvió hacia Quinn. Esa canción le gustaba.

 **-Eso.. Eso no te interesa-** le dijo, le costó expresarse por la intensa mirada de Quinn. A la rubia también le gustaba en demasía esa canción. No lo pensó.

- **Baila conmigo… si vas a bailar con una chica, que sea conmigo.** \- le dijo Quinn acercándose mucho. La morena la miro y sintió el calor de su cuerpo. Magnético. Con un gesto le asintió, dándole permiso para invadir su espacio personal.

Quinn le tomo los brazos con delicadeza, como quien sostiene una flor, los paso por su cuello, la acerco y la tomo de la cintura.

 _I better read between the lines, in case I need it when I'm older.._

 **-Así está mejor...** \- susurro Quinn cerca de su oído.

Rachel inspiro su perfume mezclado con olor propio. La morena no respondió y solo se dejo llevar por la melodía de la canción. La abrazo aun mas.

Quinn sentía que la canción decía justamente todo lo que ella sentía..Inspiro el aroma de Rachel.

 _In my life there's been heartache and pain  
I don't know if I can face it again  
Can't stop now, I've traveled so far, to change this lonely life_

La morena sin darse cuenta , comenzó acariciar el cuello de Quinn, podía sentir aquellos cabellos cortos detrás de su cuello. Quinn sonrió. Se separo de Rachel lentamente, mientras que la morena se separaba de su pecho y alzaba la cabeza para mirarla. _Se sentía, bien… Dios si se siente malditamente bien- pensó Quinn_

 _I want to know what love is, I want you to show me_

La rubia al ser mas alta, miro hacia abajo encontrándose con los enormes ojos de Rachel mirándola, la miraba a los ojos… soñó o creyó ver que también le miro los labios, seguía acariciando su cuello y ella sin poder detenerse comenzó a acariciar su desnuda espalda producto del vestido que usaba aquella noche, la morena pareció estremecerse pero no la detenía. Cerro los ojos trago saliva y volvió abrirlos. No pensaba, no quería pensar... Solo se sentía bien, se sentía cálido.

Quinn agacho la cabeza sin dejar de mirarla, sonrió. Rachel poco a poco comenzó acercarse más sin dejar de mirarla, apretando un poco mas su cuello.. Creía morir en aquel momento, las piernas le temblaban, pero no importaba, Quinn la sostenía con toda la seguridad del mundo, sentía que nada podía hacerla caer. No en aquel momento, no con Quinn teniéndola.

La cercanía era inminente hasta que pudieron ambas sentir sus cálidas respiraciones, Quinn pudo casi saborear en el aire el Cosmopolitan que Rachel había bebido toda la noche. Ninguna quería apartarse de ese mínimo espacio que las envolvía. Estaban a dos centímetros de la otra.

 _I want to feel what love is, I know you can show me_ _…_

Pero una voz interrumpió aquel campo de fuerza electrificado que se había creado ahí mismo, arriba del lust. Volviendo de golpe a la realidad.

Una voz le grito fuerte y claro. **\- ¡Rachel Berry!.**

* * *

 **Quiero saber todas sus especulaciones!**

 **¿Qué vendrá?**

 **Un besote.**


	10. 10 Para toda la vida

**Vuelo al corazón.**

 **Descargo: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, cualquier coincidencia con la realidad es casualidad. Esta es una historia ficticia.**

* * *

 **Para toda la vida.**

 **Capitulo 10**

- **Escuchaste el karaoke… debee dee..Dios Santana no pue.. no puedo decirlo** \- decía Britt entre risas.- Porque ya no te ríes..- dijo la rubia de ojos azules aun con carcajadas ante el mutismo de Santana

La latina se había quedado de piedra frente a lo que estuvo a punto de pasar y ellas interrumpieron. Santana aunque estaba ebria también lo había notado.

 **-Esperen…-** dijo Brito letárgica. **– ¿Uds… que estab.. estaaban haciendo?-** dijo tratando de enfocar su mirada.

Rachel y Quinn rápidamente se separaron como si un elástico se soltara con toda su fuerza. La morena volvió de golpe a la realidad. ¿Que estuvo a punto de hacer? si no fuese por la interrupción seguiría colgada del cuello de Quinn. Por Dios ella se iba a casar, necesitaba un baño frío.

Quinn por su parte lo único que hacia era tomarse el cuello y mirar para otro lado, inevitablemente pudo ver la cara de Santana, oh Dios… tendría que aguantar sus burlas por el resto de los siglos- pensó.

- **Britt podrá estar ebria y yo también, pero no creas que no vi como casi metías tu lengua en la boca de nuestra jefecita-** sonrió la latina acercándose a ella para hablar

 **-Cállate!-** le dijo Quinn dando un sorbo a su cerveza

 **-Claro, callemos a la ebria.** \- dijo su amiga- **¡A Santana Lopez nadie la engaña!** \- grito la latina en su estado de ebriedad. Obviando el intento fallido de su amiga por silenciarla.

 **-¡Shhht!** \- le obligo la rubia

 **-¡Nadie engaña a Santana Lopez**!- imito Britt entre risas

Después del inminente casi beso entre Quinn y Rachel, no se habían vuelto a mirar, la vergüenza y la incomodidad entre ambas era notoria, ninguna quería dar el primer paso y seguir el hilo conductor de la conversación o de lo que sea que haya estado a punto de pasar.

 **-¡Basta Britt! Nos vamos-** dijo la morena jalándola

 **-Yo me quiero ir con Santana-** suplico la rubia- **Además no tenemos como irnos Rach…**

 **-¿Como que no?-** enarco su ceja

 **-Le dije a Brad que no vuelva con la lancha-** dijo riéndose

 **-** **Y como diablos se supone que nos iremos al hotel Britt, estamos en medio del Mar en un crucero… gay-** dijo mas bajo

 **-** **Este… yo traje la lancha, podemos llevarlas-** dijo Quinn después de su eterno mutismo

 **-¡Así es!** \- dijo la latina- **Nosotras las llevamos chicas-** dijo acercándose abrazar amorosamente a Britt dejando nuevamente solas a Rachel y Quinn

- **¿Uds... Podrían llevarnos?** \- dijo la morena esquivando su mirada.

 **-** **Por supuesto-** dijo la rubia- **No podría dejar a dos damas aquí tiradas en medio de la nada.-** dijo mostrando sus hoyuelos en conjunto a su sonrisa. Quinn a pesar de todo seguía inmersa en la canción y la interacción anterior.

Rachel se sonrojo. No respondió nada.

 **-** **Rachel.. Respecto a lo que paso..yo.. –** intento hablar Quinn

 **-** **No ha pasado nada-** dijo la morena cortándola antes de que diga mas- **Recuerda que era nuestra noche de tregua. Mañana todo vuelve a la normalidad, yo soy Tu jefa y tu vuelas los aviones de mi hotel.** \- dijo la morena a la velocidad de la luz atropellándose en el las palabras. Prefería dejar todo claro ante cualquier confusión, lo que había estado a punto de pasar era una completa locura.

A Quinn le dolió la negación. Inmediata e hiriente a la vez. Rachel le dejaba claro su lugar. Ella por un momento lo había olvidado, había olvidado eso y el por que se había ido a vivir aquella isla.

 **-Por supuesto.-** dijo Quinn a secas tragando saliva.

 **-¿Bien, nos vamos?-** dijo la morena volteándose. De un momento a otro los Cosmopolitan se fueron de su cabeza y mostró toda su lucidez.

Santana y Brittany hablaban muy cerca.

 **-Britt nos vamos!-** grito Rachel

 **-Vamos, la lancha esta por allá.-** dijo Quinn adelantándose en el paso, dejándolas atrás.

 _Donde quedo toda su galantería- pensó la morena._

 **-Vamos Rachel, Q está molesta.** \- dijo la latina

 **-¿Como lo sabes?-** pregunto la morena extrañada. Santana estaba ebria, como podía notarlo.

 **-Se quiere ir… la conozco, conozco esa expresión.** \- dijo con cara de " siempre hace lo mismo"·

La noche se volvía mas fría y poco a poco comenzaba aclarar en la hermosa isla de las Bahamas.

Las 3 iban sentadas en la lancha de regreso al hotel, Santana llevaba abrazada a Brittany mientras se decían cosas al oído. Mientras que Quinn manejaba la lancha con su cabello despeinado al viento. A ratos la morena la miraba, pero la rubia no le devolvía la mirada, simplemente se dedicaba a manejar correctamente la lancha.

15 minutos después, llegaban al desembarcadero en donde Quinn entrego la lancha, mientras las otras tres bajaban de la embarcación.

 **-Bien, nos vemos chicas-** se despidió la rubia sin mirar a nadie.

 **-Byeee-** dijeron Britt y Santana a coro.- **Adiós-** dijo la morena con la voz un poco mas tenue.

Quinn comenzó a caminar para irse a su cabaña cuando escucho una discusión de sus acompañantes de fiesta. Sin poder evitarlo, volvio sus pasos hacia ellas.

 **-¡A que hora se me ocurrió darte las tarjetas de las habitaciones a ti Brittany!** \- grito Rachel

 **-Rach.. lo prometo, estaban en mi bolso… no se como han.. Han desaparecido-** dijo riéndose a la vez contagiando a Santana

 **-¡Pues dime ahora como diablos entro a mi habitación!** \- grito Rachel

 **-Relájate Rachel, tenemos copias… solo hay que ir a la recepción y ya esta-** dijo Santana riéndose.

 **-¿Quieren que todo el mundo sepa que me fui de fiesta y su asistente perdió las tarjetas ebria?, además tendremos que cambiar las cerraduras, no me lo puedo creer.-** dijo golpeando el suelo con su tacón negando. La noche no podía terminar peor.

 **-¿Qué diablos pasa aquí? ¿Quieren despertar a todos los trabajadores del hotel?** \- dijo la rubia molesta haciéndolas callar

 **-Britt perdió las tarjetas de las habitaciones.** \- se rió Santana – **Bueno no pueden ir a esta hora a pedir la copia, todos se enterarían …**

 **-Ya ya ya.. Santana cállate.-** dijo Quinn harta. Santana ebria era insoportable- **Pueden quedarse en mi cabaña que esta a pasos de aquí.. Mañana se van temprano y así nadie nota que salieron de fiesta con la señorita Berry.-** dijo remarcando la ultima palabra.

 **-Oh no.. Britt se viene conmigo a mi cabaña. Uds verán como se las arreglan-** dijo Santana alejándose con la rubia mas alta.

 **-¡Brittany! ¿No pensaras de verdad dejarme sola?.** **Te recuerdo que tu perdiste las tarjetas-** le dijo Rachel entre dientes enojada y susurrando.

 **-Oh, lo siento amiga mía.. pero no me arruinaras esta noche, además Quinn puede cuidarte-** le guiño el ojo alejándose del lugar entre risas.

Rachel quedo en estado cata tónico mirando como su amiga la abandonaba. _– Maldita rubia- pensó_

- **Mhhm-** carraspearon tras ella. La morena se volteo.- **Bueno, si tu quieres puedes quedarte conmigo y Cott.**

 **-No quisiera molestar, creo que mejor iré a recepción.** \- dijo comenzando a caminar

 **-Son las 5.30 am.. Créeme, darías mucho de que hablar . Vamos, duermes un poco y te vas después-** dijo Quinn en un tono neutro. No era ni de felicidad ni de molestia, solo el de cumplir como una buena amiga.

 **-Ok, muchas gracias-** dijo la morena siguiéndola.

* * *

 **Tras unos minutos…**

 **-Vamos pasa-** dijo la rubia abriendo la puerta para que pase primero.

 **-Gracias.-** dijo la morena.

 **-Tienes hambre.. sed.. ¿Te ofrezco algo? ¿Un té..?**

 **-Un vaso de agua estaría bien, gracias-** le sonrió levemente.

 **-Aquí tienes.-** dijo la rubia

 **-Bueno puedes dormir en la habitación de invitados o si prefieres en mi dormitorio.. la cama es mas cómoda-** dijo la rubia mostrándole.

 **-Oh no te preocupes.. yo solo haré tiempo, hasta que aclare mas.. si no te molesta me quedare en el sillón.**

 **-Como prefieras.. me voy a dormir entonces, yo si estoy cansada. Buenas noches-** dijo la rubia dándose media vuelta.

 **-Buenas noches-** dijo la morena apenas

Quinn se alejo y se adentro en su habitación, posteriormente para salir y dirigirse al baño. No se dio cuenta en como no cerro la puerta completamente o quizás si y por los rasguños de Cotton para intentar entrar, la rubia no noto como abrió la puerta.

Rachel se dedico a mirar entre lo que quedaba de espacio, pudo notar como dejaba caer su vestido y se quedaba con el dorso descubierto. Tenia un cuerpo hecho a mano, parecía un tallado de los Dios..- _Oh, ni siquiera Derek tiene esos cuadraditos- pensó para si misma sin apartar la mirada._

Si no fuese por el ladrido de Cotton hubiese seguido ensimismada en sus pensamientos, observando, probablemente siendo descubierta.

 **-¿Rachel?**

- **¿Si?-** respondió asustada

Quinn se acercaba con unos shorts y una camiseta corta que le dejaba ver el ombligo- **¿Porque mejor no descansas unas horas?. Mañana es la reunión contable** \- dijo la rubia mirándola

 **-¿Como sabes eso?**

 **-Bueno Santana no para de hablar de eso..-** dijo la rubia sonriendo un poco. Su amiga era intensa.

 **-Si creo que tienes razón…-** suspiro Rachel

 **-Usa mi cama, estarás mas cómoda.-** dijo ayudándola a pararse.

 **-Espero descanses. Buenas noches… o mejor dicho buenos días-** le sonrió Quinn dejando la habitación.

Rachel se dedico a recorrer el lugar y mirar las cosas de la rubia, no sabía por que pero le daba mucha curiosidad.

Puedo ver como la rubia tenía su ropa perfectamente ordenada, un poco mas lejos tenia una serie de perfumes y cremas, tenia ropa formal, ropa de deporte, zapatillas y zapatos de tacón. Definitivamente Quinn Fabray era una caja de Pandora. No sabia que esperar de ella.

Ahí, en una mesita de luz... pudo ver como asomaba un libro, ni siquiera miro cual era el titulo, solo se fijo que dentro de el, sobresalía una foto… aquella foto… la misma por la que Quinn lloraba el día que la acostó ebria después de la fiesta.

 _-No no no…. Aléjate de eso Rachel Berry- penso para si misma_

Pero la curiosidad de Rachel Berry era mas grande que el mar entero que tenia en frente. No quería ni podía aguantarse, mas si se trataba de la misteriosa mujer que trabajaba para ella.

Mirando hacia la puerta, con el temor de ser sorprendida se acerco al cajón donde la llamaba el libro con la fotografía. La tomo de la punta y la saco. La misma mujer que ya había visto, morena de ojos profundos y linda sonrisa. - _¿Seria la novia? ¿Pero porque Quinn lloraba?._ Dio vuelta la fotografía y leyó la dedicatoria.

 _ **"**_ _ **Para toda la vida"….**_

Rachel suspiro, volvió a dejar la fotografía en su lugar y se acostó. Estaba en su cama, olía completamente a la piloto. Con aquella agradable sensación y con su cabeza llena de pensamientos, se durmió con una sola pregunta en su cabeza _–¿Será Danielle la mujer de la fotografía?..._

Horas después, sintió como el olor a café inundaba la habitación. Era agradable y escuchar el oleaje también. Necesitaba un café con urgencia y no quería usar el vestido de la noche anterior, necesitaba antes una ducha. Busco entre la ropa de Quinn, unos Shorts y una sudadera serian suficientes para salir decente por café.

 **-¿Quinn?-** la llamo llegando a la sala. Pero nadie respondía. Solo se escuchaba el sonido del mar.

Cotton llego contento a menearle la cola y le dio unos lametones.

 **-Hola muchacho-** dijo acariciándolo. **\- ¿Donde esta tu madre he?** – dijo la morena dejándose lengüetear por el pitbull blanco de Quinn – **Oh si, ya veo porque te quieren tanto por aquí.** \- le dijo riéndose por las cosquillas por los lametones de Cott – **¿Tienes hambre? Tu plato esta vacio, veremos que tienen por aquí.**

Rachel se subió a buscar en un mueble, hasta que vio a lo lejos el alimento de Cotton. Se estiro e intento tomarlo pero no alcanzaba por lo que debió estirarse mas.

Quinn en ese momento ingresaba con su ropa deportiva sudada y una bolsa de papel con víveres. La imagen que presenciaba de la morena dentro de su cocina con Cotton era completamente adorable y muy alejada a la mujer de negocios que Rachel demostraba.

 **-¡Cotton ven!** \- lo llamo la morena sentada en el piso con el.

Pero el can prefirió correr donde su madre que acababa de llegar.

 **-Veo que ya son grandes amigos-** le dijo Quinn

 **-¡Quinn! No sabia.. Que .. Que estabas aquí ya** \- dijo avergonzada

 **-Fui a correr y a comprar algo para desayunar.** \- dijo guardándose su sonrisa para ella misma. No era bueno sonreírle tanto a la morena, no después de lo que había sucedido ayer, no después de sus claras palabras.

 **-Oh, discúlpame… saque ropa tuya.. y bueno Cotton tenía hambre así que..**

 **-No te preocupes-** la detuvo- **Te dije que te pongas cómoda.. y veo que a Cotton le agradas.-** dijo mientras sacaba lo que había comprado.

 **-¿Quieres algo de comer?-** pregunto la rubia.

 **-Café por favor..-** dijo Rachel sentándose en una butaca

 **-Café será-** dijo la rubia pasando al lado de ella sin mirarla. La verdad es que Quinn estaba siendo muy atenta con ella pero sin invadir su espacio personal, ni siquiera la había mirado a los ojos.

La rubia se sentó y comenzó a beber su taza de café en silencio. Solo se escuchaba como Cotton devoraba una de sus galletas. En un instante la rubia se quedo mirándola con una cara que comenzaba a molestarle. No era la Quinn de anoche.

 **-¿Porque me miras así?-** le pregunto Rachel.

 **-Solo pensaba…-** dijo la rubia sin dejar de mirarla.

- **En que…-** dijo Rachel dejando su tazón abajo.

- **En que diría el imbécil de tu novio si te viera aquí.-** lanzo sin anestesia Quinn. No pudo evitar decir eso. Estaba molesta.

 **-¿Perdón?-** dijo la morena descolocada.

 **-Eso..**

 **-Quien te entiende, traes desayuno ¿ y ahora me dices eso?. Sabes mas que bien que no estoy aquí por voluntad propia-** dijo fulminándola con la mirada **– Britt perdió la maldita tarjeta de la habitación.** \- dijo parándose de la mesa.

Quinn le dio una mirada lasciva de arriba hasta abajo y la miro con ese mismo gesto molesto que el primer día que se conocieron.

 **-Pues ya son las 9 am, aclaro hace 2 horas y aun te veo por aquí, por voluntad propia-** dijo riéndose.

 **-No debí hacerte caso con tu hospitalidad**. **Pensé que podíamos ser amigas-** dijo la morena mientras iba a la habitación y se colocaba su vestido.

Quinn espero hasta que saliera y la encaro.

 **-¿Amigas?... sabes bien que no podríamos serlo ni en mil años luz.-** dijo de brazos cruzados

 **-Claro que no, eres una arrogante que siempre cree tener la razón.-** dijo la morena molesta mientras buscaba sus cosas

 **\- Y tu eres una bipolar.-** respondió la rubia

- **Pues tu eres la bipolar, anoche me acompañabas, cuidabas y ….-** se cayo- **y hoy día…**

 **-Hoy día nada, ¿No era esto lo que me pediste acaso? Anoche no paso nada, tu lo dijiste.** \- dijo Quinn de manera irónica.

 **-Eres una idiota-** dijo Rachel acercándose rápido para buscar el bolso que estaba tras Quinn

En ese momento el móvil de Quinn comenzó a sonar. En la pantalla aparecía una foto de Jess sonriendo, la misma castaña se la había puesto para que la recordara.

Rachel miro el teléfono molesta y se zafo del agarre acercándose a la puerta. Quinn se acerco rápidamente y la detuvo evitando que abriera. Rachel la miro sin entender, ¿porque no dejaba que simplemente se fuera?

 **-Señorita Fabray, su teléfono está sonando.. Será mejor que conteste.-** dijo respirando rápido. No podía creer lo dulce e idiota que era Quinn a la vez.

Quinn no respondió y cambio de tema olvidando el teléfono móvil.

 **-¿Que paso anoche entonces?** \- le dijo cerrando su espacio personal

La morena aun podía ver cómo le corrían las gotas de sudor.

 _¿No podía cubrirse más para salir a correr? Le costaba pensar._

 **-Hablemos claro...-** dijo Rachel alejándola, Quinn se dejo alejar **– Lo de anoche fue un error… yo había bebido y jamás bebo.. Estaba un poco triste y bueno Ud estaba ahí cuidándome, una confusión. Eso fue y eso paso-** mintió, era la peor mintiendo. Pero debía ser así.

 **-No hace falta que siga, lo entiendo. Anoche me lo dejó claro. Y tiene razón, fue un error.** \- dijo Quinn alejándose de a poco. Rachel era la voz de la cordura y la iba a escuchar.

 **-Quinn mi idea no es que nos llevemos mal.. ¿Tal vez podríamos mejorar esta convivencia?-** dijo Rachel intentando acercarse a una distancia prudente.

Quinn la miro escéptica. La verdad es que Rachel le agradaba, quizás le producía muchas cosas más que solo agradarle, pero la morena había dejado todo muy claro.

 **-Claro, porque no.-** dijo suspirando la rubia con una sonrisa. **– Discúlpame.-**

 **-Discúlpame tu también…** \- dijo la morena avergonzada, era orgullosa pero sabia reconocer sus errores.- **Podemos tutearnos cuando no hayan mas trabajadores cerca, eso no es problema, enserio me agradas Quinn… dejando fuera todas nuestras diferencias-** dijo la morena mostrándole su hermosa sonrisa.

 **-Ok.. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo Señorita Berry-** dijo Quinn a modo de broma devolviendo la sonrisa.- **Bueno y ya que estamos en esto de llevarnos mejor, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?** \- dijo Quinn

 **-Claro, dime.-** dijo la morena volviendo a su respiración normal. Había calmado al huracán Fabray.

 **-¿Por qué estas con él?** \- dijo refiriéndose a Derek claramente. Rachel se sintió incomoda al instante pero igualmente respondió.

 **-No se… llevamos años juntos.. Nos llevamos bien, a veces es algo descortés con el resto pero es mi novio.-** dijo mirándola incomoda, no sonaba creíble lo sabia.- **Su familia es muy amiga de mi familia, nos conocemos de la universidad..trabajamos en lo mismo...-** dijo levantando sus hombros.

 **-Oh…**

 **-¿Oh?..-** repitió la morena

 **-No escuche en ningún momento que lo amas.. No veo anillo de compromiso tampoco-** dijo Quinn rodeando la mesa.

Rachel se quedo en silencio sin saber que decir. Quinn tenía razón, su prometido había dormido en otro hotel estando en las Bahamas y ella estaba ahí, con ella… sonaba patética.

 **-¿Qué hay de ti?-** le pregunto la morena después de unos minutos de mutismo

 **-¿Qué hay de mi sobre qué?.** **Vamos puedes preguntarme sobre lo que quieras Rachel-** le dijo la rubia dándole la confianza.

 **-Bueno, si hay algo que quisiera saber..-** dijo la morena mirándola a los ojos. Quinn le respondió la mirada. **\- Pero no se si quieras responder realmente.-** el único sonido en la habitación eran las olas al romper cerca.

 **-No tengo nada que esconder, vamos pregunta.-** dijo la rubia a modo de broma, pero la pregunta que tenia la morena no la hubiese imaginado jamas ni por un millón de dólares.

Rachel se acerco y la miro - **¿Quién.. quien es Danielle?.**

* * *

 **Que puedo decir? No me maten.**

 **Paciencia, lo mejor está por venir y pronto.**

 **Dany: quieres ahogarlo enserio? XD**

 **PKN150: Tenias razón.**

 **Geis, bambi 13, Fanaticgirlpr gracias!**

 **Hablamos por Twitter: Riley_too**


	11. 11 Islas vírgenes

**ADVERTENCIA: Capítulo con sucesos intensos, si quiere mundo rosa Faberry NO LEA.**

 **Vuelo al corazón.**

 **Descargo: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, cualquier coincidencia con la realidad es casualidad. Esta es una historia ficticia.**

* * *

 **Islas vírgenes.**

 **Capitulo 11**

 **-¿Estuviste hablando con Santana?-** dijo Quinn cambiando completamente su semblante

 **\- ¿No, debería saberlo por ella?**

 **-Se lo que dije Rachel, que podías preguntarme lo que quisieras pero no me siento cómoda con este tema.**

 **-No te preocupes...** \- dijo la morena incomoda- **Este yo... Debo irme.-** dijo acercándose a la puerta.- Gracias por todo, nos vemos pronto.

 **-No hay nada que agradecer. Que te vaya bien en la reunión-** le dijo Quinn abriendo la puerta para que pase.

Cotton llego corriendo a despedirse, la morena se agacho y lo acaricio.

 **-Adiós Quinn-** dijo Rachel dejando un certero y algo más prologado beso en su mejilla.

Quinn aspiro su aroma y cerro los ojos.

 **-Adiós Rach.**

Había un día esplendido en la isla, Rachel comenzó a caminar hasta el hotel, se fue tranquilamente mientras observaba a la gente disfrutar de sus vacaciones. Las personas salían a correr con sus perros o solos, se veían los surfistas a lo lejos o los auto buses con expediciones. Las Bahamas podía ser un lugar paradisíaco para vivir.

Sin darse cuenta una persona la llamo.

 **-Rachel.**

 **-Derek-** le respondió la morena - **¿Qué haces aquí?**

- **Vine a buscarte, pero no estabas en tu habitación.**

 **-Oh..**

 **-¿Dónde estabas?-** dijo el mirándola escéptico.

 **-Salí a caminar.. ¿Está prohibido?**

 **-¿Con esa ropa?**

 **-** **Haber Derek… ¿ A que viniste? ¿A controlarme? ¿Es eso?**

 **-Claro que no…-** dijo el acercándose y tomándola por la cintura.- **Te extrañe anoche amor.**

 **-Y yo a ti.. Pero tu decidiste quedarte en ese hotel.-** dijo volviendo su caminar.

 **-No volverá a pasar, acabo de traer todas mis cosas para quedarme contigo.**

 **-Eso lo hablamos después-** dijo la morena no muy convencida.

 **-Ok-** dijo el sin entenderlo mucho.

 **-Ve tú por mientras a la sala de juntas, yo deje mi laptop arriba, tengo todo en la habitación**

 **-Te acompaño-** le sonrió intentando abrazarla

 **-Adelántame-** le sonrió por cumplir.

 **-Este bien, te veo en un rato-** le guiño el ojo.

Rachel subió a su habitación. Necesitaba una ducha rápida, pero no quería desprenderse del olor de la casa de Quinn, no sabía porque, pero le hacía sentir cómoda, como si estuviese en casa. A pesar de eso debía ducharse en segundos y acudir a la famosa reunión.

Después de unos minutos ya estaba lista, abrió la puerta para irse y justo en ese momento cuando estaba saleando, choco con Britt que estaba a punto de tocar. La rubia llevaba unos enormes lentes de sol negros. Su cara era de póker.

 **-¡Britt! Me asustaste-** dijo la morena, vio los lentes y rodó los ojos.- **Eres tan exagerada, ¿Quieres que todos te pregunten acaso?-** dijo sacándoselos

 **-Oh al menos déjame usarlos un rato mas Rach y por favor no grites-** dijo la rubia a su lado **– Toma te traje café-** dijo Britt. Rachel le devolvió los lentes de sol.

 **-Ya vez las consecuencias de beber en abundancia-** dijo la morena tomando su café- **Y gracias por el café.**

 **-** **Dios mi cabeza explotará-** se quejo su amiga

 **-¿En que momento bebiste tanto anoche?-** pregunto Rachel sin entender.

 **-No recuerdo bien, solo los chupitos de tequila con Santana..-** dijo algo avergonzada

 **-Esa es otra historia que debes contarme, pero ahora vamos a la famosa reunión.-** dijo la morena subiendo al ascensor riendo. Le alegraba que Britt disfrutara un poco.

 **-Si ya te contaré Rach, no te pongas intensa… que apenas pienso-** dijo dando un sorbo a su bebida.- Solo no hables tan alto.

 **-¿Tienes todo ya para la reunión?**

 **-Esta todo listo, veremos que sucede con esas cifras que no cuadran.-** le dijo la rubia alzando el mentón y sacándose los lentes.

 **-Vamos.. Entremos-** dijo Rachel abriendo la puerta

 **-Buenos días-** dijo la morena

 **-Buenos días coreo la junta.-** Rachel hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Por la otra puerta se podía ver a Santana entrando también con enormes lentes de sol y una botella de agua.- _Dios este par son iguales- pensó la morena_

 **-¿Estamos ya todos, así que comenzamos no?-** dijo la morena.

Derek se sentó a su lado, Britt del otro junto a Santana y un poco mas allá estaba Nataly con dos contadores mas.

 **-Bien como saben todos, el negocio de mi padre lo tome hace 1 mes aproximadamente, dentro de todas las pymes que estoy viendo, vine a encargarme por cuenta propia del Hotel Grand Bahamas, por eso me he ausentado en Miami. Con la señorita Lopez y Pearce estuvimos revisando los libros contables y tengo cifras que han salido y no me cuadran Nataly** \- dijo dirigiéndose a su contadora auditora.

 **-Bueno Rachel aquí tengo toda la contabilidad del hotel que he llevado desde Miami dentro del último año y medio. Además tengo todo en planillas Excel, con Derek revisamos todo.** \- dijo Nataly acercándose, la morena la interrumpió.

 **-Derek, ¿Por qué estas participando de la contabilidad del hotel?. No recuerdo habértelo pedido-** dijo la morena mirándolo delante de todos. No quiso callarse ni por un minuto. Era simple, no lo entendía.

 **-Bueno, pensé que podían necesitar ayuda-** dijo este removiéndose en su silla mirando a los demás intentando sonreír.

Rachel lo miro unos segundos

 **-Bueno mi padre siempre dejo los temas financieros a los contadores, pero ese no es mi estilo, ahora soy la cabeza de la empresa junto a mis hermanos, por lo que quiero saber y entender el porqué de cada peso que se mueva en esta empresa.**

 **-Por supuesto Rachel-** le dijo Nataly- **Aquí esta todo..-** dijo acercándole unos documentos en el laptop junto a unas carpetas.

Rachel junto a Santana revisaron los documentos en silencio, mientras algunos de los presentes hablaban del hotel. Derek se le acerco a Nataly y le dijo algo al oído, Rachel no pudo notarlo pero Santana si, a pesar de su resaca.

Después de unos minutos. Rachel hablo.

 **-Nataly, dentro de los giros que estuve revisando en los últimos meses hay giros por boletas a una compañía que dice** ** _" Tavel`dys",_** **son giros de grandes cantidades, ¿Esto sobre qué es?** \- pregunto Rachel tras sus lentes de marco negro.

 **-Bueno Rach, son giros a todo lo referente a expediciones, vuelos, tours que realiza el hotel, ¿no es así James?-** dijo Nataly mirando de inmediato al ayudante de contabilidad del hotel.

 **-Claro, claro.-** dijo el ayudante contable.- **Ahí puede ver todos los giros Señorita Berry.**

- **Mmmm...-** dijo Rachel recorriendo las paginas, la morena se dio su tiempo.

 **-¿Disculpa y los detalles de esto donde están?** \- pregunto Santana hablando fuerte.

 **-¿Que detalles?-** pregunto Derek molesto.

 **-Pues los detalles de cada transacción, los detalles de en que se gasto el dinero para los pagos e insumos utilizados.-** dijo la latina mirándolo a el y Nataly

 **-Bueno Rach, la verdad es que nunca habíamos sido tan minuciosos en los montos-** dijo Nataly buscando entre los papeles.- **Tenia un detalle por aquí...** \- dijo mientras revolvía una de sus carpetas.

- **Pero esta reunión es para eso, esos montos con cada detalle deberías tenerlos Nat-** dijo Rachel sin mostrar expresión.

- **Rach, Hiram jamás pidió ese tipo de detalles en las reuniones contables.-** interrumpió su prometido.

 **-Pero mi padre ya no esta Derek, yo no trabajo de la misma manera que el, tuvimos estudios y preparación diferente en los negocios, el era de la vieja escuela… pero yo no, pensé que eso estaba mas que claro.** – dijo Rachel acomodándose los lentes. Mientras Britt anotaba a su lado a la velocidad de la luz.

 **-Bueno eso es una cosa, además de eso… explícame por favor a que se refieren estos fondos que dice "varios"-** dijo la morena indicando una tabla extensa en el documento.

Santana miro a Brittany y luego a Derek. ¿Era su idea o notaba cierta tensión?

 **-Varios Rachel, ¿No sabes lo que es varios?** \- intervino Derek molesto

 **-Detalles… ¿Que es varios Nat?-** dijo la morena dejando en silencio la sala.

 **-Bueno, siempre hay compras extras como por ejemplo alimentación en restaurantes para los empleados, bencina, manutención de los automóviles, aviones, mecánico aéreo, manutención de lanchas etc.**

 **-Pero eso debería ir en un ítem aparte en mi opinión y por supuesto detallado –** dijo la latina, anotando algo en su tablet.

 **-Nunca se ha hecho de esa forma-** dijo Derek. Mientras Nat asentía con la cabeza.

 **-Es verdad Rachel, nunca se ha hecho de esa forma.-** dijo Nat.

- **Si me imagino, cuando eran cifras de 500 dólares, pero todo aquí esta por sobre los 5000 dólares Nataly. Necesito saber en que se esta gastando el dinero de mi hotel. Porque según el reporte que me entrego Santana respecto al ingreso de pasajeros y los tours entregados, deberíamos tener excelentes ganancias, pero las cifras no están indicando eso. Tu mismo lo dijiste Derek… este es un negocio tan mínimo, pero las cifras no concuerdan-** dijo la morena estirándose en su sillón

Derek y Nataly se miraron.

 **-Cariño, creo que estas muy tensa. ¿Porque no me dejas esto a mi, así como tu padre siempre lo hacia?. Yo me encargo de todo y tu dedícate a disfrutar.-** le dijo Derek intentando darle un masaje en los hombros.

Brittany y Santana se miraron compartiendo el mismo gesto.

 **-No Derek-** dijo Rachel levantándose de su sillón de cuero- **No seguirás a cargo, insisto que no entiendo porque estas aquí viendo un negocio tan pequeño como el hotel. Deberías seguir con la contabilidad que te corresponde en Miami. Desde ahora participare de todas las reuniones contables y Nat, quiero un reporte detallado de todo los ingresos y egresos del hotel, además de los sueldos. Algo no me esta cuadrando aquí. No quiero volver a leer ítems de varios, extras ni nada tan general como eso.** \- dijo seria anotando algo en su tablet.

 **-Rachel como te dije, mira aquí puedes ver..-** intento decir Nataly, pero la morena la interrumpió.

 **-No lo repetiré nuevamente-** dijo Rachel- **Quiero una presentación de Power Point para 1 semana más.-** continuo comenzando a recoger sus cosas. **\- Santana, necesito un reporte a fondo de las ganancias del hotel, sueldos de los empleados insumos etc. La reunión termina aquí y nos vemos en una semana más.**

 **-Rachel-** la llamo Derek, la morena se dio vuelta.

 **-Dime.**

 **-Según todo esto, ¿Cuando volverás a Miami?, yo vuelvo en unos días… quiero que te vuelvas conmigo, debemos preparar la boda, hay mucho que debemos ver-** le dijo el tratando de acariciarla

 **-Derek… queda tiempo aun, además... Después de toda la ayuda que te he pedido.. tu mismo insististe que dejemos todo en manos de la organizadora y la banquetera.**

 **-Pero… es momento de involucrarnos mas Rach.. Deja esto del hotel.. Quiero que vivamos esto juntos-** dijo acariciándola.- **Es nuestra Boda.**

Rachel se quedo pensando. Era verdad.. Debía organizar su boda y volver con su familia a Miami pero por alguna razón el rostro de Quinn se le vino a la mente.

 **-¿Podemos hablarlo después?. Santana necesita hablar conmigo ahora en privado** \- le dijo dándole un corto beso en los labios.

 **-Claro..-** le dijo observándola mientras se alejaba con Brittany.

 **-Creo que nada esta saliendo como querías.** \- dijo una voz llegando hasta el.

 **-Creo que la latina esa, es mas inteligente de lo que pensaba.-** respondió el.

 **-Me preocupa Rachel, nunca había participado en este tipo de cosas… con Hiram no era así, se dificultara todo, créeme.-** dijo ella llegando más cerca de el.

 **-No te preocupes por Rachel.-** la miro sonriendo con maldad- **Yo me encargo de ella.**

* * *

 **1 semana después.**

Habían pasado varios días desde la reunión contable, después de eso y de muchas conversaciones con Derek, la morena decidió después de casi un mes volver a Miami y dejar el hotel manos de Santana Lopez, claro siempre ella viajando también para ver cómo iba su negocio.

Rachel se reunió con Santana para indicarle todo lo que tenia que ver y evaluar, le indico todas las atenciones que tenia que tener con respecto a los detalles sobre la contabilidad del hotel, los empleados, los sueldos, las innovaciones y las reestructuraciones del hotel. Estaban a la espera de la reunión contable donde se verian los detalles solicitados por Rachel.

Al día siguiente tenía presupuestado su regreso a Miami con Britt y Derek. Si finalmente se dedicaría a organizar su matrimonio con la ayuda de su madre.

 **-No puedo creer que regresemos mañana-** dijo Brittany apenada

 **-Ni yo lo creo…-** dijo la morena algo cabizbaja

 **-Podría quedarme yo.. No me necesitas allá Rach** \- dijo la rubia de ojos azules

 **-¿Y qué sería de mi sin ti en Miami? Necesito que me ayudes con los preparativos, eres mi mejor amiga y mi dama de honor.**

 **-Lo sé.. Lo sé.. Solo decía, sabes que no te dejaría sola.-** le dijo abrazándola. Rachel le sonrió.

 **-** **¿Oye... Has... Visto a Quinn?-** se atrevió la morena a preguntarle

 **-No mucho la verdad… creo que ha estado surfeando baste con Jessica.-** dijo Britt como si nada.

 **-Ohh… Jessica..** \- dejo las palabras en el aire.

 **-Si, eso me dijo Santana… bueno y también las vi el otro día en la playa juntas.**

 **-¿Haciendo qué?**

Britt levanto los hombros- **Realmente no lo se Rach… desde el día del crucero, he notado que se han acercado mucho mas.**

A Rachel le dio una punzada en el estomago. No había visto mucho a Quinn y el último día que la vio habían hablado poco, muy poco para su gusto. Probablemente estaba muy ocupada con Jessica, con sus pasatiempos y quien sabe que cosas más. – _Ok Rachel y a ti que te importa.- se dijo a si misma_

 **-¡Rachel!-** llego Santana corriendo.

 **-¿Que sucede? ¿Por qué vienes así?**

 **-¡Oh! Me mataras… olvide que hoy día tenia la reunión con los inversionistas de Santa Barbara en** Cast Islands.

 **-Bueno vas y asunto arreglado.**

 **-Ese es el problema, tengo otra junta aquí en unas horas. ¿Puedes ir tu? Es en la noche, por lo que te pasaras la noche allá y te vienes mañana. Puck te llevara y traerá mañana para la reunión contable con Nataly.**

 **-Pero… había quedado con Derek..**

 **-¡Oh vamos Rachel! Viajas mañana con el hacia Miami, estarás eternamente con el** \- dijo Britt rodando los ojos

 **-Por favor Rachel es importante, de ellos depende la nueva reestructuración. Tú tienes el encanto.** – suplico la latina guiñándole el ojo.

 **-Esta bien-** dijo suspirando rendida.- **¡Uds dos me volverán loca, que lo sepan!.**

 **-Vamos... Te esperan en el aeródromo.. Debes volar ya porque se aproxima una tormenta según meteorología. -** dijo Santana.

 **-¡Ya! Pero debo cambiarme y llevar un par de cosas, avisa que esperen Santana.-** dijo alejándose

 **-¡Ok… te veo allá pero apresúrate!**.- le grito la latina

Rachel se dirigió a su habitación, tomo una pequeña maleta, reunió un poco de ropa, artículos de aseo, zapatos entre otras cosas y partió. – _Ok.. es lo último y en dos días vuelvo a Miami- pensó mientras tomaba el ascensor._ Mientras bajaba llamo a Derek explicándole que viajaría y volvía mañana mismo para la reunión contable y su vuelo a Miami. Por más que el insistió en acompañarla ella se negó. Quizás podía pensar un poco.

El clima comenzaba a ponerse más frío, Santana tenía razón… en el cielo se notaba que venía una tormenta. Camino acompañada por Brittany hasta el aeródromo, cuando llego hasta el lugar y pudo ver una avioneta roja con blanco que llevaba escrito en un costado _" CharlyF"._

 **-¿Santana?-** la llamo

 **-Está todo listo-** le respondió.

 **-Si aquí traje algo de ropa, este es el avión que vuela Quinn.. ¿No era que Puck me llevaría?**

 **-Oh bueno, cambio de último momento…Quinn también debe ir a Cast Islands por un repuesto de su motocicleta. Además Puck se fue en otro vuelo hace poco. ¿No te importa?**

Pero Rachel no alcanzo a responder y ahí la vio bajar de la avioneta. Con una casaca de cuero con chiporro y su corto cabello rubio despeinado que le daba ese aspecto tan juvenil y despreocupado.

 **-Señorita Berry-** dijo Quinn acercándose con cierto tono coqueto.

- **Señorita Fabray.-** dijo Rachel despacio, hacia días que no la veía.

 **-Permítame su maleta por favor** \- le dijo Quinn, tomándola sin permiso y subiéndola a la avioneta tal como su fuera una bolsa.

 **-Bien Rachel ya sabes, te estarán esperando en el Bridgets para cenar. Quinn también se quedara en el hotel y mañana te regresará temprano para la reunión y volver a tu amado Miami-** dijo Santana abrazándola.

Quinn se percato de la conversación, no pudo evitar escuchar. Rachel se iba mañana, volvía a Miami y ni siquiera habían hablado un poco mas.

 **-Adios Rach, te veo mañana y no te preocupes, tengo todo listo para la reunión. Nat llega hoy.** \- dijo la rubia de ojos azules.

 **-Nos vemos chicas-** dijo la morena subiendo a la avioneta con ayuda de Quinn.

 **-Adiós chicas.-** dijo Quinn- **Nos vemos mañana, Ah! Santana, avisale a Jess que este viaje salió a ultimo minuto, nos íbamos a ver mas tarde. Por favor.**

 **-Claro Fabray-** Quinn iba hablar nuevamente.- **Lo se, lo se…Cott duerme conmigo hoy-** dijo despidiéndose con la mano. Rachel prefirió hacer como que no escucho.

Quinn ya tenía encendido los motores por lo que rápidamente despego tomando el rumbo a la isla de Cast Islands. Había hecho el vuelo muchas veces.

 **-¿Cuánto dura el vuelo Quinn?** \- pregunto la morena.

 **-Alrededor de una hora.-** dijo la rubia con los audífonos puestos y una serie de mandos a su alrededor. **\- Es un vuelo agradable con una vista hermosa, si te fijas puedes ver todas las pequeñas islas que nos rodean.**

 **-Así veo… y déjame decirte que CharlyF es muy cómodo.** \- le sonrió.

 **-Lo es-** le sonrió Quinn mientras subía mas en altura con la avioneta.

Rachel estaba sentada cómodamente cruzada de piernas. Se dedico a observar el paisaje y a mirar las distintas islas que rodeaban las Bahamas, era precioso.- _¿Cómo sería vivir por siempre ahí?_

Después de 45 minutos, el clima se nublo completamente. _Santana tenía razón. Pensó Rachel._

 **-¿Es cierto que se aproxima una tormenta?-** pregunto la morena

 **-Al parecer si… de la torre de mando avisan que viene un frente justo en esta dirección.-** le respondió Quinn mientras apretaba unos botones en el tablero.

 **-Que lastima, se veía tan bonito el paisaje. Ahora solo se ve todo nublado y comenzó hacer frío. Buscare una chaqueta.-** dijo buscando algo en su maleta.

 **-Sí, es mejor.. Así como a veces hay muchísimo calor, también hace mucho frio con las tormentas, es mejor prevenir.**

Rachel asintió. **– ¿Y… como has estado? No te he visto últimamente…**

 **-Bueno trabajando bastante la verdad.-** dijo Quinn- **¿Y tú?**

 **-Bueno también... Y con Derek viendo cosas del hotel.**

 **-Oh.. El novio.. Lo olvidaba..** \- dijo Quinn un poco sarcástica. Lo sabia pero no podía evitarlo, cada vez que lo veía con ella era como una patada.

- **El novio si.** \- dijo un poco molesta Rachel- Al menos digo la verdad.- dijo cruzada de brazos

 **-¿A qué te refieres?-** pregunto Quinn sin entender.

En ese momento comenzó a llover un poco más fuerte de lo normal, la visibilidad se volvía casi nula.

 **-De tu amiga Jessica. ¿Pasas mucho tiempo con ella no? Eso no lo llamaría trabajo.-** dijo la morena sarcástica.

 **-¿De que hablas?-** dijo Quinn descolocada. Como sabia Rachel que pasaba tiempo con Jessica, eran amigas, las amigas salían. Y si eran amigas o no, no era asunto de ella.

 **-Lo que oyes… dices que solo trabajas, creo que también lo pasas bien ¿ no?-** dijo Rachel moviéndose en su asiento por una fuerte turbulencia. **\- ¿Que fue eso? ¿Relámpagos?**

 **-Si Rachel, relámpagos y truenos… no esperaba una tormenta así.-** dijo Quinn seria. Nunca la había escuchado hablar de esa manera- **Siéntate y abróchate bien el cinturón de seguridad.**

 **-¿¡Quinn que pasa?!**

 **-Hazme caso Rachel.-** dijo la rubia enojada imitando lo mismo, apretó su cinturón. Rachel noto cierta dificultad en mantener el equilibrio de la avioneta.

La avioneta se movía tal cual fuera una secadora de ropa. Habían turbulencias y se escuchaban los truenos. Se veian las luces de los relámpagos más cerca que antes. Lejos había quedado el día soleado.

 **-Aquí CharlyF, presento problemas con la tormenta, cambio-** dijo Quinn por radio.

 **-CharlyF indique su posición, cambio-** respondían de la capitanía.

 **-No puedo indicar posición exacta, el equipo no indica la posición real producto de la turbulencia, hay interferencias con el monitor, al parecer estamos cerca de islas vírgenes, cambio.**

 **-CharlyF… necesitamos posición exacta, cambio.**

 **-Imposible decretar posición, cambio.** \- pero no hubo mas respuesta por la radio.

De pronto vino una turbulencia tan fuerte que la avioneta se ladeo de un extremo, descendiendo en altura, las maletas y el resto de cosas que iban dentro se cayeron por la fuerza del viento.

 **-Quinn..-** dijo Rachel con voz de miedo. Ahora si se sentía el temor en su voz y en la voz de Quinn, como nunca antes, la vio ser una completa profesional ante su trabajo. Lo que sucedía debía ser serio porque no bromeo en ningún momento.

 **-Rachel... debemos mantener la calma, no es primera vez que me sucede algo así-** dijo Quinn recibiendo azotes en las ventanillas de la avioneta, esta comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro.

 **-Aquí CharlyF, comienzo a perder altura cambio, uno de los motores se ha apagado, cambio.**

Tanto Rachel como Quinn notaron como la avioneta comenzaba a perder velocidad, llevaban alrededor de 8 minutos en aquella tormenta y ambas podían jurar que nunca habían sentido tanto miedo, Quinn había vivido vuelos así pero nunca de la misma forma ni con esa intensidad. Podía ver la cara de terror de Rachel, era lo ultimo que hubiese querido.

 **-¡Se perdió la comunicación, maldición!** \- dijo Quinn arrojando los audífonos. Con dificultad y ambas manos tomo el control de mando, pero la tormenta tiraba la avioneta de un lado a otro hacia el mar inevitablemente. Se escuchaba el sonido del único motor que estaba funcionando, perdiendo fuerza entre la lluvia y el viento que golpeaba contra ellas.

Rachel estaba atemorizada, ni siquiera hablaba. Solo hiperventilaba, apretando el asiento con ambas manos sudadas. Comenzó a rezar.- _Papá, por favor… protégenos.- pensó la morena dentro de sus oraciones._ Nunca había sentido tal pánico. Sintió que estaba muy cerca del fin. Quizás el destino era así, hace unas horas estaba preparándose para viajar de vuelta a Miami al día siguiente…. Ahora en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, por tomar el puesto de Santana en una reunión, estaba cayendo en picada en medio del Océano. El avión comenzó a descender con más velocidad, el sonido que se producía era estremecedor. Ella nunca había temido volar, pero si le temía al mar.

 **-Quinn..-** dijo la morena con un hilo de voz. Una voz llena de miedo, pero dentro de esa simple palabra iba toda la confianza que ella tenía en la rubia desde que la conoció.

 **-Rach.. Rachel..-** dijo la rubia llena de temor pero a la vez segura tomando el mando de la situación, aunque ya no había salida. El destino era inminente.

 **\- ¡Ponte el chaleco salvavidas ya!** \- le grito Quinn- **El motor dejo de responder, nos vamos a estrellar.**

* * *

 **¡Antes que digan cualquier cosa! espero sus opiniones con respeto, no me crucifiquen.**

 **Esta historia se me ocurrió por este capítulo en especial. Fue mi idea original. Desde principio dije que habia aventura.**

 **Ahora si les digo, no subiré el próximo capitulo hasta no ver suficientes Rvw de retroalimentación para mi historia :D. Digan lo que quieran, pero yo los necesito.**

 **¿Que sucederá ahora?.**


	12. 12 Paraíso virgen

**Vuelo al corazón.**

 **Descargo: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, cualquier coincidencia con la realidad es casualidad. Esta es una historia ficticia.**

* * *

 **Paraíso** **virgen.**

 **Capitulo 12**

 **-¿Cómo que perdieron contacto?-** dijo Santana como si alguien le hubiese dicho que la tierra era cuadrada.

 **-Señorita Lopez, producto de la tormenta..CharlyF se contacto con nosotros pero perdimos contacto-** dijo el intentando calmarla

 **-Dios mío-** dijo la latina

 **-No puede ser..-** dijo Britt comenzando a llorar.

- **No puede ser cierto-** dijo Santana negando, sentándose en un sillón cerca.

- **La Señorita Fabray se comunico con nosotros alrededor de las 19:15 hrs explicando que tenía problemas de altura, posteriormente se fundió uno de los motores.**

 **-¿Pero el avión acaso estaba con problemas?-** pregunto la latina

Puck entro en ese momento con el mecánico aéreo del hotel.

 **-¿Que sucedió?-** dijo Puck abrazando a Santana, ambos eran muy amigos de la rubia desde el inicio.

 **-No lo sé, no me explican bien… solo sé que perdieron contacto con la avioneta de Quinn. Estan desaparecidas.**

 **-¿A donde viajaban?** \- pregunto Puck

- **Cast Island… esto es culpa mía…** \- dijo Santana – **¡Se suponía que yo debía ir a esa reunión y lo olvide! ¡Si lo hubiese recordado hubiese viajado más temprano al menos!-** dijo tomándose la cara negando.

Britt a su vez estaba en estado catatónico. Miraba la nada y no pestañeaba.

 **-¡Santana!-** dijo Puck tomándola de los hombros – **Tranquilízate, aquí nadie tiene la culpa de lo que sucedió, hay que mantener la calma e iniciar la búsqueda de inmediato, hay que avisar a la familia de Quinn y la de la señorita Berry-** Santana solo asentía a lo que Puck le indicaba. De un momento a otro la latina se bloqueo.

 **-Puckerman-** dijo el jefe de la torre de control

 **-¿Sr Harris, cual es la situación?.-** pregunto Puck acercándose, el sabia que las primeras horas eran vitales.

- **A las 19:20 minutos tuvimos la última comunicación con CharlyF. Dentro de lo que explico la piloto, comenzó a perder altura por la tormenta que se incremento seriamente durante esos minutos… posterior alcanzamos a escuchar entre cortado sus mensajes, donde aviso un problema con uno de los motores**.- dijo el mostrándole una pantalla.

 **-¿Tienen la zona en donde se perdió la comunicación?**

- **Fue muy difícil entender lo que decía, el avión se perdió del radar… la ultima indicación que tuvimos fue en islas vírgenes.**

 **-Dios mío-** dijo Puck. Ni siquiera estaban cerca de unas de las islas pobladas.

 **-No hay rastro de un nuevo intento de comunicación-** dijo Harris. **\- Quinn dijo que un motor se había apagado. ¿Tus sabias si la avioneta estaba con problemas?**

 **-Para nada.. Por eso he traído al mecánico por si hay dudas.. Pero estaba todo en orden, es mas se le hizo manutención hace 3 días, Quinn estuvo presente.** -dijo Puck pensativo y preocupado.

 **-Eso ya lo averiguaremos, ahora ¿Cual es el plan a seguir?-** dijo Santana recuperando su postura

 **-Se dio aviso ya a guardia costera y nosotros comenzaremos la búsqueda sobre volando el área en donde se vio el avión por última vez en el radar, eso si tenemos que esperar que se calme el clima.**

 **-¡Es imperativo comenzar la búsqueda ya!** \- dijo Britt desesperada opinando por primera vez.

Puck las miro y las abrazo a ambas. Estaban aterrados, eran las 20:30 hrs, estaba oscureciendo y la tormenta no cedía. Si el avión había caído y ellas habían sobrevivido, las posibilidades de seguir con vida con esa temperatura eran escasas, podían sufrir perfectamente una hipotermina. Aun asi debían hacer todo lo que estuviese en sus manos y tenía que ser rápido.

 **-Tranquilas chicas** \- dijo Puck acurrucándolas a ambas en cada brazo.

 **-Rach… Rach no sabe nadar bien…-** dijo Britt- **Le teme al mar, muchísimo.**

 **-Tranquila Britt… lo importante es que estén vivas, si logran eso… mientras Quinn este con ella, podrán sobrevivir en cualquier parte, créeme-** le dijo Santana abrazándola y dándole un beso sin previo aviso. Un beso de amor, miedo y protección a la vez. Santana quería creer lo que ella misma decía, quería creer que las chicas estarían bien. Britt le sonrió y acaricio.

 **-Santana**

 **-Debemos avisarle al estúpido de Derek.**

 **-Lo sé.. Vamos-** le dijo Santana **\- Capitán lo dejo en sus manos. Puck-** dijo la latina haciendo una seña y saliendo de la oficina.

Puck le devolvió la seña y siguió viendo los mapas que le mostraban en la torre de control

* * *

 **En el restaurant del hotel.**

 **-Brindemos-** dijo Derek chocando su copa con Nataly

 **-¿Por qué Brindamos?-** le pregunto la castaña

 **-Por los buenos negocios… mejor dicho por las buenas inversiones-** le sonrió el.

- **Salud entonces-** dijo Nataly bebiendo un exquisito vino blanco que acompañaba los mariscos que estaban cenando.

 **-¿Hablaste con Rachel?-** pregunto el.

 **-No, no la he visto durante la tarde.**

 **-No está, tuvo que viajar rápidamente a Cast Island a una reunión.** \- dijo él con molestia. **No me dejo acompañarla.**

- **¿Reunión de?** \- pregunto ella

 **-Sobre unos inversionistas para el hotel, se suponía que tenía que ir esa latina metida, pero algo sucedió… finalmente Rachel tuvo que ir.** \- suspiro

 **-Deberías haberla acompañado, tienes que estas cerca de todas las inversiones que haga.**

 **-¿A caso no escuchaste lo que me dijo? No quiere me meta en sus negocios aquí, no se porque tanto amor por este mugroso hotel.** \- dijo el con desgana- **El iluso de Hiram lo adoraba también.**

 **-Bueno en todo caso, esta todo maquillado para la reunión de mañana-** dijo ella acercándole su tablet con disimulo.

Derek deslizo sus dedos por el aparato electrónico, después de unos minutos le devolvió la mirada y le sonrió.

- **¿Enserio?-** dijo el sonriéndole con maldad.

 **-Puede que alguien este robando en las cuentas del Grand Bahamas… ¿La administradora quizás?-** enarco ella su ceja de forma irónica

 **-Es perfecto-** dijo el mirándola- **Eres realmente una genio Nat-** rió.

- **¿Qué mejor que atrapemos a la persona que esta sustrayendo fondos del hotel de Rachel?** \- se acerco ella. - **¿Y que mejor que seamos los contadores quienes detectemos tal fraude? Rachel nos hará un monumento.**

 **-Exacto-** dijo él alzando su copa.

En ese momento alguien llego a interrumpir su cena.

 **-¿Se le perdió algo señorita Lopez?** \- dijo Derek- **Oh y ahora no se separan con Brittantonta.-** rió.

 **-¿Qué diablos dijiste?-** se lanzo Santana. Derek se reía viendo como Britt detenía a la administradora del hotel.

 **-San..-** dijo britt deteniéndola. **\- Recuerda porque estamos aquí.. Esto es grave, el no importa-** le susurro.

- **Veo que era cierto cuando decían que eres un verdadero idiota Derek-** le dijo la latina acercándose.

 **-¿Quién diablos te crees que eres?** \- se paró el de su silla enojado.

 **-Soy la administradora del Hotel, créeme tengo los estudios y magister suficientes para oler y detectar cualquier fraude-** le sonrió con sorna.- **Pero eso no es lo importante ahora, vengo avisarte de algo.-** dijo cruzada de brazos

 **-Nada de lo que me digas puede interesarme.-** dijo el acomodando su traje.

 **-Mira Derek, no me interesas ni yo a ti, no quiero tener nada que hablar contigo, pero es mi deber avisarte que la avioneta en donde viajaba Rachel perdió contacto hace 2 hrs con la capitanía.-** dijo ella

Nataly dejo de comer y se acerco interesada.

 **-¿Qué dices? No puede ser-** dijo Nat con la boca abierta mirando a Derek

 **-¿Qué?-** dijo Derek- **¿Desapareció?**

- **Eso, se perdió la comunicación con la avioneta en donde iba Rachel con la piloto Quinn Fabray.**

 **-¿Pero qué ha pasado? No... no puede ser… -** dijo el

 **-Al parecer la avioneta cayó cerca de islas vírgenes, no sabemos nada, ya se iniciara la búsqueda pero debes ir hablar con el jefe aéreo, avisa a los familiares de Rachel es importante que lo sepan.**

 **-Lo haré-** dijo el pensativo mirando a la contadora. Derek nuevamente se sento.

Santana y Brittany comenzaron a caminar para dejar el restaurant. Santana devolvió sus pasos y se acerco nuevamente.

 **-Hey Derek.**

El la miro despectivo.

 **-¿Qué conveniente lo que acaba de pasar no?-** dijo ella acercándose

 **-¿A qué te refieres?** \- dijo el sin entender acomodando su servilleta en sus piernas

- **El avión de Rachel se pierde justamente 1 día antes de la reunión contable y tus seguirás muy tranquilo cenando aquí.-** dejo ella en el aire tomando la mano de Brittany y alejándose del lugar.

Mientras caminaban Brittany le pregunto. **\- ¿Por qué dices eso Santana… piensas lo mismo que yo?**

 **-Nadie me saca de la cabeza que este idiota tiene segundas intenciones aquí-** le dijo seria.

Britt asintió. **– ¿Viste como se quedo ahí? Le importa mierda que su novia puede estar en medio del océano en este momento.** -dijo Santana

 **-¿Y Nat?-** pregunto la rubia.

 **-No sé qué pretende ella, pero si estoy segura de algo-** Britt la miro con los ojos cristalinos, había llorado bastante desde la noticia de la avioneta **\- Esa contadora es mucho mas de quien dice ser.**

* * *

 **1 hora más tarde.**

- **¿Cómo que no saben más? ¿Qué clase de capitanía tienen aquí? Exijo saber algo de mi prometida-** gritaba Derek en la oficina.

- **Señor Sullivan ya le explique, no tenemos más información… la búsqueda se iniciara a penas se calme la tormenta. No queremos que a todos nuestros aviones les suceda lo mismo.**

 **-Pero deben tener alguna pista o algo, donde se perdió saber algo mas.-** dijo Derek- **No sé qué haré.. Dios-** dijo el afectado tomándose la nariz.

 **-Tranquilo Derek..-** dijo Nat abrazándolo.

 **-Es que ella es todo para mí-** dijo mientras Harris lo escuchaba.- **Nos íbamos a casar... teníamos planes… el hotel estaba creciendo...-** dijo el para que todos lo escucharan

Santana estaba llegando justo a la puerta y se quedo escuchando.- _¿Por qué este imbécil ya habla en pasado?-_ pensó para sí misma.

 **-¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de que aparezca con vida?-** pregunto el secándose los ojos con pañuelo.

 **-Eso no lo sabemos Señor Sullivan, pero probablemente son pocas… la tormenta ha sido fuerte, se hace de noche, según el probable destino de la avioneta es difícil pensar en que sigan con vida.**

 **-Dios…-** nego el **\- bien.. Inicien la búsqueda a penas se pueda** \- dijo Derek comenzando a marcharse- **Me mantiene informado por favor, estaré en el hotel.**

 **-Por supuesto-** le respondió el capitán.

 **-Disculpen-** dijo la latina entrando con Brittany y Puck

 **-Señorita Lopez-** dijo Derek con rostro afectado mientras Nat lo abrazaba del hombro. Muchas gracias por su ayuda, pero desde ahora como el prometido de la Señorita Berry, yo veré todo lo referente a la búsqueda de la avioneta.

- **Me parece perfecto y entiendo que es el prometido de Rachel, pero yo soy el único familiar directo de la Señorita Fabray aquí. Estuvimos hablando con Puck y el mecánico aéreo, según lo que me comentan es casi imposible que el avión tuviese desperfecto.**

 **-Eso no interesa ahora-** la corto Derek

 **-Ya lo averiguaremos bien. Por ahora queremos saber cuál es el plan de búsqueda.-** lo desafío Santana.

 **-Señorita Lopez, la guardia costera comenzará mañana por la mañana por solicitud del Señor Sullivan**

Santana lo miro cerrando los ojos. No le creía nada.

 **-¿Quiere encontrar a Rachel con vida?-** dijo ella acercándose molesta.

 **-Por supuesto –** dijo Derek- **Pero sin luz poco podemos hacer ¿No cree?-** dijo molesto

 **-Pero…-** interrumpió Santana

 **-Señorita Lopez-** lo interrumpió el **– Le aconsejaría que desde ahora me hable con otro tono…-** dijo haciendo una pausa mirándola con gesto despectivo- **Debido a la ausencia de Rachel y ya que no hay ningún representante de la familia Berry aquí, yo soy su nuevo jefe, ¿Queda entendido?-** dijo dejando la oficina con Nataly detrás de el.

 **-Ya veremos…-** murmuro Santana cruzada de brazos.

* * *

 **En algún lugar del océano Atlántico**

La tormenta cesaba y aparecia un sol precioso con un cielo puramente azul sin ninguna nube, nadie podria adivinar que un frente de mal tiempo con una tormenta con rayos y truenos había atacado a las hermosas islas que rodeaban las Bahamas.

Una isla con arenas de color claro y arboles verdosos en su interior con nada poblado se presentaba frente a dos cuerpos que estaban varados sobre la orilla de la plata, ninguno presentaba alguna señal de vida.

Rachel fue la primera en recobrar poco a poco la conciencia, vio la arena mojada frente a sus ojos y se despertó con un ataque de tos producto del agua salada que había entrado probablemente a sus pulmones, un golpe de una ola la despertó completamente y sintió como si un camión le hubiese arroyado todo el cuerpo, no había musculo que no sintiera resentido. Poco a poco levanto su cara de la arena mojada y recobro la conciencia.

 **-Donde estoy…-** susurro abriendo poco a poco sus ojos mientras el sol le pegaba de lleno en la cara.

- **Que lugar es este…-** decía mirando hacia todos lados buscando un punto conocido para orientarse, para la mala suerte de Rachel no reconocía nada en aquel paradisíaco lugar. Las imágenes de la caída de la avioneta llegaron como flashes fugaces a su mente, poco a poco recordó como Quinn le exigió ponerse el chaleco salvavidas porque iban a caer al mar. Estaba viva.

 **-Quinn…-** susurro. **\- Ouuuchhhh-** Se paro como pudo de la orilla de la playa donde las olas la golpeaban sin importar. Debía tener alguna lesión porque su tobillo dolió. Tenía sed, mucha sed... sintió su boca muy seca, paso su lengua por ella.

 **-Quinnnnnn-** grito apenas. Pero la rubia no se veía por ninguna parte cerca de ella.

- **Dios no puede ser..** \- decía Rachel desesperada. No podía ser, tenia leves recuerdos y flashes sobre como nadaron juntas en el mar, Quinn la había ayudado.

La morena recorrió la playa a paso lento como pudo, estaba débil y deshidratada probablemente por toda el agua de mar que había tragado en su travesía.

 **-¡Quinnn!-** gritaba cada vez mas insistentemente, comenzando a desesperarse.

Y ahí… junto a un roquerio estaba el cuerpo de la rubia, probablemente el oleaje la había llevado hasta ahí.

Rachel corrió hasta ella, saco fuerzas de la nada y llego rápidamente hasta la joven piloto.

 **-Quinn-** le grito y la dio vuelta. La rubia tenía una herida en la frente que estaba cubierta de sangre. Hasta ese momento Rachel ni siquiera se había fijado si tenía alguna lesión, la adrenalina corría rápidamente por sus venas, recién en aquel instante se dio cuenta que tenía un corte en el brazo izquierdo. No le importo.

 **-Quinn-** la llamo nuevamente tomando su cabeza entre sus brazos y alejándola de la orilla.

La rubia se quejo y poco a poco comenzó abrir los ojos.

 **-Gracias a Dios-** dijo la morena abrazándola con cuidado. Quinn estaba viva y estaban juntas en eso, al menos se tenían la una a la otra.

Una vez que la rubia poco a poco se sentó recomponiéndose de a poco la miro y la abrazo nuevamente como si no la viera hace años.

 **-Gracias a dios-** suspiro en su cuello. **\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te sientes bien...? Dios tienes una herida ahí.. Debo.**.

- **Quinn cálmate-** la detuvo Rachel **\- Estoy bien y tu también tienes una herida en la frente.-** le acerco la mano a su rostro

La rubia por inercia se toco la frente y vio la sangre, inmediatamente hizo un gesto de dolor.

 **-Gracias a Dios estamos vivas-** dijo la rubia. Rachel la abrazo nuevamente.

 **-Anoche… pensé realmente que iba a morir.. si no hubiese sido por ti..-** dijo la morena.

 **-Nada de eso, debería haber salvado la situación-** dijo Quinn parándose lentamente. **-¡Ouchh!-** dijo tomándose las costillas. Rachel la imito y la ayudo a pararse. Después del impacto en el agua, Quinn se había llevado la peor parte de los roquerios y las olas, había protegido con su cuerpo a la morena.

 **-No digas eso … el clima nos jugó una mala pasada...-** dijo la morena tranquilizándola

 **-Rachel... revise a CharlyF hace 3 días con manutención mecánica, estaba en perfecto estado, pude haber realizado algunas maniobras mal durante la tormenta... Pero hay algo mas aquí, lo que paso no fue normal. Llevo mucho tiempo volando esa avioneta-** dijo mirando hacia todos lados, realmente no había nada en aquella isla. Solo agua salada que no podía beberse y arena que no servía de nada.

 **-¿Qué quieres decir….?-** pregunto escéptica la morena, caminando lentamente a su lado tomando un tronco de un árbol.

 **-Que no puede haber sido solo por la tormenta la falla de CharlyF.-** dijo Quinn deteniéndose a mirarla preocupada.

 **-Ósea que…-** dijo la morena pensando en algo que no cabía en su cabeza. _-¿Porque?_

 **-Osea que probablemente, alguien te quiere a ti o a mi fuera del camino...**

* * *

¡Son unas bellas todas! Gracias por todos los RVW. No dejen de comentar..

¿Como iba a matarlas? Aquí viene la aventura, la convivencia... sobrevivir obligadamente y por sobre todo conocerlas, ¿ahora me entienden porque no se podían saber todo? el momento es este... esperemos y que no aparezca ningún animal salvaje y se coma a una xD.

El capítulo va con saludo a JuliFaberryGranger. Feliz cumpleaños pequeña.

;)


	13. 13 El mejor equipo

**Vuelo al corazón.**

 **Descargo: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, cualquier coincidencia con la realidad es casualidad. Esta es una historia ficticia.**

* * *

 **El mejor equipo.**

 **Capitulo 13**

1 semana había pasado de la desaparición del avión y se había iniciado la búsqueda de la avioneta. Un equipo especializado de la guardia costera y además aviones comenzaron a sobre volar la zona.

 **-Aquí Harris, ¿Cuáles son las novedades?.-** decía el jefe de la torre.

 **-Aquí Munich 1, todo igual no hay rastros de la avioneta**

 **-¿Algún indicio de algo más?**

 **-Nada Señor llevamos sobre volando el área desde las 7 am y no se observa nada.**

 **-Entendido pueden volver. Cambio. –** dijo cortando la comunicación.

 **-Dios.. es como si se las hubiese tragado la tierra.** \- dijo para si mismo.

 **Tocaron la puerta.**

 **-Señor Harris-** entraba Derek de punta en blanco junto a Nataly a su lado.

 **-Señor Sullivan-** se paro Harris

 **-¿ Qué novedades hay ?**

 **-Sigue todo igual, no hay rastros de la avioneta, es como si se la hubiese tragado el mar.-** dijo el preocupado mostrando el mapa. **-Esta es la zona por donde hemos estado buscando, pero no hay nada ni por aire ni por tierra se ve nada.**

 **-Ya veo… -** dijo Derek observando el mapa desde mas cerca.

 **-¿Cuáles son los pasos a seguir?**

 **-Ud debe decirnos… la verdad es que a estas alturas, ya estamos mas que nada buscando la avioneta, hay pocas esperanzas de encontrarlas con vida.-** dijo el hombre compungido.

 **-Me imagino-** dijo Derek poniendo su mejor cara de afectado.

 **-Continúen la búsqueda dentro de lo que se pueda Harris.-** dijo haciendo una seña **\- Lo dejo en sus manos-** dijo saliendo de la oficina junto a Nat.

Mientras caminaban el y Nat vieron a Santana a lo lejos haciendo su trabajo.

 **-¿Qué haremos con ella?** \- dijo Nataly

 **-Es lo que estoy pensando. Ahora que estoy a cargo creo que la alejare lo mas posible de la administración.**

Nat asintió **-¿Hablaste con los Berry?**

 **-Aun no.**

 **-¿Queeee?-** lo detuvo Nataly **\- Debes decirles..Rachel está desaparecida hace una semana quien sabe dónde, dudo que aparezca con vida. ¿Qué crees tú?**

 **-También lo dudo. Ni siquiera hay rastro de la avioneta.-**

 **-Por lo mismo debes avisar a Miami.**

- **Pienso hacerlo hoy.. por mientras yo estoy a cargo.-** Dijo deteniéndose y tomando del brazo a Nat.- **Tranquila… estoy segura que Shelby querrá que lleve el mando de la compañía.** -Sonrió.

 **-Pienso lo mismo-** dijo Nat sonriendo

Iban caminando y no se dieron cuenta que parte de su conversación fue escuchada por Jessica que se dirigía a la recepción. Ellos se detuvieron abruptamente por lo que no le dio tiempo a la Jess para detenerse también chocando con ellos.

 **-Porque no te fijasssss-** dijo el molesto

Jessica llevaba unas carpetas y cayeron todas al suelo por el golpe contra ellos dos. Nataly se le quedo mirando.

 **-¿Estás bien?** \- dijo ella agachándose y ayudándole con las carpetas. Jessica estaba agachada y no la miraba mientras Nat hacia lo mismo. Cuando recogieron todo lo del suelo, sus miradas se cruzaron. Se miraron unos segundos sin decir nada.

- **¿Disculpa?-** dijo Jessica sin despegarse.

Nataly sonrió.- **¿Qué si estabas bien?** Debes fijarte por dónde vas- le dijo entregándole las carpetas amablemente.

- **Sii.. si… gracias.** \- dijo Jessica intentando alejarse.

 **-¿Trabajas acá?-** insistió Nataly evitando que se fuera

 **-Si...-** dijo Jess algo nerviosa. **\- Debo irme.. Adiós.-** dijo alejándose rápido.

 **-¿Haciendo nuevas amigas Nat? ¿Desde cuándo eres tan amable?-** Se acerco Derek mirando como se alejaba Jess

 **-Oh vamos no seas tan déspota. Se le cayó todo al suelo, a veces eres un idiota Derek-** dijo ella caminando de nuevo.

 **-Solo no te olvides a lo que vinimos aquí** \- dijo el agarrándola del brazo y acercándola de manera brusca.

 **-Lo sé..**

Mas allá en la entrada del hotel, Santana había visto toda la interacción _\- Esto es extraño…- pensó._

- **Jess.-** llamo a la castaña.

 **-¿Santana, se sabe algo?-** dijo preocupada

- **Nada.. Han peinado completamente la zona, tanto la guardia costera como aviones para tener una visión más amplia y nada, no hay rastro de la avioneta-** dijo preocupada. Santana siguió su trabajo como correspondía por órdenes de Derek, pero no paraba de pensar en donde estarían las chicas, porque ella lo sabia estaban vivas, por más que dijeran que habían pocas posibilidades.

 **-Oh..-** dijo Jess apenada bajando la mirada.

Tan pronto había sucedido la desaparición de la avioneta la noticia se esparció como agua en las manos. Todo el hotel lo sabía. No podían creer el trágico accidente y tampoco entendían como le había pasado eso a Quinn, con toda la experticia que tenia con CharlyF.

 **-Es extraño sabes, algo no cuadra aquí..Derek ni se inmuta por la búsqueda, solo se ha dedicado hacerse llamar el nuevo dueño del hotel, no para de mandar a todos y están buscando la avioneta a paso de tortuga a mi parecer..** \- dijo la latina mirando a Nat y Derek que seguían discutiendo acaloradamente.

 **-¿Quiénes son?** -pregunto Jess

- **Él es el prometido de Rachel y ella es la contadora auditora del hotel.-** dijo la latina haciendo un gesto hacia ellos.

 **-¿Ella.. Ella es la contadora?-** dijo Jess volviendo su mirada a Nat

 **-Si, es una zorra… no habla y pareciera que no hace nada pero no le creo-** dijo Santana

- **Oh, fue bastante amable conmigo hace un rato, se me cayeron unas carpetas y ella me ayudo a recogerlas..-** dijo nerviosa.

 **-Si la vi... qué extraño, jamás es amable. Britt me conto que siempre es desagradable, aunque a veces es bipolar.-** dijo molesta

- **Santana…**

 **-Si...-** dijo mientras firmaba documentos.

 **-Ahora cuando venia hacia acá, choque con ellos.. Pero los escuche hablando.**

- **¿Qué escuchaste?-** le dijo Santana ansiosa corriéndola hace un rincón de la entrada para que no la escuchen.

Jess se mordió el labio- **No sé si referían a ti, pero hicieron un gesto a donde estabas tu… el hablaba como de alejar a alguien de la administración. Me imagino que eres tu.**

 **-Mmmm..-** Santana pensaba que algo extraño había ahi

 **-Y… también hablaban si le habían avisado a la familia de la Señorita Berry, pero al parecer aun no lo saben, el nombro a una mujer que estaba seguro dejaría el mando con él, eso le decía a ella y le decía que este tranquila.**

 **-Esto es peor de lo que creía-** dijo Santana

- **San… dime la verdad, que diablos pasa. Tú sabes que Quinn me importa muchísimo y me importa más que una simple amiga** \- dijo Jess armándose de valor.

 **-Lo se Jess, tranquila.. Todas estamos preocupadas, apenas tenga más certeza de las cosas te contaré mas. Pero por ahora, ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?**

 **-Claro… dime.**

 **-Vigila a Nataly, por favor. Es importante. Quiero saber a dónde va, con quien y si se ve con Derek. ¿Harías eso por mi?**

Jess la miro con algo de desconfianza pero finalmente cedió.- **Claro, cuenta conmigo Santana.**

 **-Gracias.-** dijo la latina alejándose mientras contestaba su teléfono.

 **-Britt-** dijo la latina ya caminando hacia el embarcadero.- **El idiota de Sullivan al parecer aun no avisa a la familia de Rachel. Llámalos tu-** escucho unos segundos mientras la rubia respondía. **-No me importa Britt, no pueden seguir sin saber.. ya va una semana. Ok, me avisas, los papas de Quinn vienen en camino ya.** -escuchaba a Britt que le respondía.- **Si, créeme si el idiota de Derek pretende dejar la búsqueda a la deriva está equivocado, Russel Fabray es peor que el ejercito mismo.**

* * *

 **En algún lugar del océano Atlántico.**

 **-¡Llevas horas intentándolo!-** dijo Rachel frustrada.

 **-Pero me ha resultado los otros días y eso es bastante ¡¿No crees?!-** dijo Quinn ofuscada

 **-¡Pues no está funcionando!-** le grito Rachel

 **-Pues haberrr… entonces hazlo tu si crees que es tan fácil ¿No?**

El frío se incrementaba por las noches, a diferencia del día que había muchísimo calor.

Quinn llevaba horas intentando hacer fuego con unas astillas de leña y algo de pasto seco, con un palito frotaba sin cesar sobre ello. Tenía las manos destrozadas por todo el intento.

 **-Apuesto que lo logro antes de que las dos tengamos 80 años-** dijo Rachel quitándole el instrumento y pasando por su lado.

Quinn rodó los ojos. Con el pasar de los días, Rachel se había vuelto insoportable. ¿ _A caso nunca había vivido condiciones paupérrimas?- se preguntaba._

La observo mientras se agachaba, portaba poca ropa. Solo tenía la vestimenta con la que se subió al avión, Rachel se agacho más y a Quinn le quedo una vista espectacular de su trasero.

 _-Buen trasero- pensó para sí misma._ Pero al parecer no fue para si misma y Rachel la escucho.

 **-¿Qué dijiste?-** Le dijo la morena volteándose con las manos en la cintura.

 **-¿Ah?-** dijo Quinn sorprendía. Los días en la isla comenzaban afectarle.

 **-¿Que dijiste?-** repitió la morena molesta

 **-¡Que no es un brasero!-** invento haciéndose la tonta- Así jamás harás fuego.

Rachel la miro sin creerle y movió la cabeza.

 **-Apuesto lo que sea que prendo el fuego-** dijo la morena acercándose

 **-Apuesto lo que quieras entonces.-** dijo Quinn

 **-Si yo gano-** dijo Rachel- **¡Quiero pescado! Tengo muchísima hambre.**

- **Rachel sabes bien que no hemos podido pescar nada.-** dijo Quinn rodando los ojos.

 **-¡Pero quiero eso! No quiero pasto-** pego con su pie en la arena- **¡Necesito comida de verdad Quinn!**

 **-Ok.. ok..** – dijo la rubia _. Total dudo que haga fuego- pensó_

 **-¿Y que ganaría yo?** \- pregunto la rubia

 **-Pues dime…**

 **-Un beso-** dijo la rubia sonriendo

 **-¿Que te hace pensar que te daría un beso? ¿Te has vuelto loca?-** buffo la morena.

Durante los últimos 5 días, la desesperación, la sed, la falta de comida y el frío había aumentado el mar humor de ambas, pero en especial de Rachel. Alegaba por todo, se quejaba de la arena, de la ropa, del frío y del calor. Por su lado Quinn también sentía desesperación pero intentaba ser la voz de la cordura en esa tragedia.

 **-Se que quieres darme uno, estoy dándote la excusa ideal.-** rio la rubia poniendo algo de humor a la situación

 **-Idiota-** dijo Rachel intentando nuevamente encender el fuego **\- Te ganaré y tendré mi pescado.-** dijo Rachel desafiándola

 **-Si claro.-** se rió la rubia alejándose mirando el horizonte.

Quinn se dio vuelta y recogió unos pequeños troncos de madera, después de unos minutos escucho a la morena gritar de emoción.

- **¡Lo hice, Quinn! ¡Miraaa!-** gritaba emocionada

- **¡Oh! No puedo creerlo-** le dijo contenta la rubia. Era un gran paso que Rachel lograra hacer fuego.

 **-¡Ya vez!-** dijo Rachel acercándose haciéndose un baile extraño de victoria, lograr hacer fuego la había puesto de buen humor.- **Ahora ve por mi pescado.-** le apunto con el dedo

 **-Ok…trataré-** dijo Quinn rendida _¿Cómo diablos voy a pescar si no tengo nada con que hacerlo?- pensó._

Miro hacia todos lados y vio un árbol en donde habían unas ramas puntudas sobre salientes, alguna vez había trepado arboles, podría hacerlo o al menos eso creía.

Mientras Rachel comenzó avivar poco a poco el fuego, Quinn sin avisarle comenzó a escalar el árbol. Avanzo un tramo corto viendo donde poner sus pies. Miro un tronco, puso su pie ahí y sin siquiera alcanzar a pensarlo, cayó al suelo golpeándose el trasero.

Rachel solo sintió el golpe y fue corriendo a ver. Quinn estaba parándose como podía gruñendo cosas que ella no lograba entender, tenía el ceño fruncido y movía la cabeza. Aun tenia la herida en la cabeza por lo que llevaba una venda que se hizo ella misma.

 _-Es adorable- pensó la morena riéndose_. Se perdió en sus pensamientos, hasta que Quinn se acerco y le hablo.

 **-¿Algo gracioso?-** le dijo la rubia haciéndose la enojada.

Rachel largo una carcajada que se dejo escuchar por todo el trozo de tierra rodeado de mar en donde estaban varadas.

 **-Mejor ve por mi pescado-** le dijo la morena. Se dio media vuelta y prosiguió con el fuego que cada vez ardía más.

Quinn gruño nuevamente y se alejo hasta el dichoso árbol.

 **-Haber… ahora si no me la ganaras-** le dijo al árbol.

Trepo, trepo y trepo con cuidado hasta llegar a las ramas que se les veía punta, logro tirarlas hacia abajo y se bajo de un salto.

 **-Bien… esto deberá servir.-** dijo después de estar unos minutos sacando las hojas, quedaba una pseudo punta filosa. Con eso intentaría pescar algo, tenían hambre muchísima hambre y solo habían tomado un poco de agua de un coco que habían encontrado.

Se acerco a la orilla y algún lugar donde viese un cardumen o algún tipo de vida acuática, no se veía nada. Busco los roquerios y se sentó a esperar que algún pez apareciera frente a su vista.

Llevaba 1 hora y media ahí sin mover su vista del agua, si alguien le hubiese pedido eso en otro momento hubiese respondido que era imposible, pero el hambre y la necesidad en aquella isla hacia que todo pudiese suceder. Llevaban una semana ahí y prácticamente no habían comido nada.

En un momento el oleaje se calmo un poco, el sol comenzaba a ponerse y la vista se volvía mas hermosa en la isla, a pesar de las pésimas condiciones en que estaban y la poca esperanza que había de ser encontradas, debía reconocer que era hermoso ver cada atardecer.

Sin previo aviso y como si de nada se tratara apareció un pez grande y gordo _\- Esta es mi oportunidad.- pensó Quinn._ Sigilosamente se acerco mas por el roquerio, no quería espantarlo, acercándose a la orilla, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sin pensarlo dos veces lanzo el arma letal. Le dio justo en el medio, el pez quedo inmediatamente inerte en el agua.

 **-¡Rachel!-** grito como loca la rubia.

Tomo el pez en sus manos, era grande y pesado debía pesar al menos 2 kg.

 **-¡Rach!-** grito corriendo con el pez a la orilla, llego riéndose.

 **-¿Qué paso?-** le dijo Rachel con los ojos desorbitados. Mirando hacia todos lados, pensando que estaba herida o algo parecido.

Quinn la vio y se puso a reír.

- **¿Se puede saber de que demonios te ríes Quinn?-** le dijo la morena molesta. Ella preocupada mientras Quinn se reina de ella.

Pero Quinn no podía parar de reírse. La imagen era demasiado cómica.

 **-Estas… tienes…tu...-** y continuaba riéndose.

Rachel rodó los ojos suspirando.

 **-¿Qué tengo?-** dijo molesta.- **¿Puedes dejar de hablar como un Neandertal?-** dijo con los ojos en blanco

Quinn se rio mucho mas- **Tienes la cara completamente negra por las brazas del fuego Rachel.**

 **-Nooo..-** dijo la morena si creerle. Quería un maldito espejo. Paso su mano por la cara, la miro y efectivamente esta salió negra. Lo tenia en toda la cara.

Quinn siguió riéndose.

- **Basta Quinn, no es gracioso y tengo hambre-** dijo la morena como niña pequeña

Quinn paro de reírse y miro la fogata que había detrás de ella, un fuego frondoso nacía de ahí, Rachel se había esmerado. Después de todo podían ser un buen equipo, ella llevaba el alimento y la morena avanzo el fuego. Se quedo observándola por unos segundos mientras la morena se limpiaba la cara desesperadamente.

 **-¿Por qué me miras así?** \- dijo la morena extrañada

Quinn se acerco y le limpio la cara, aprovechando de dejarla una larga caricia en su rostro que prontamente fue a parar a su cuello.

 **-Mira lo que traje-** le dijo la rubia mostrado el pescado.

 **-¡Lo lograste!-** le dijo la morena lanzándose abrazarla, completamente feliz. Era esperanza, el fuego y Quinn eran esperanza sin duda.

Quinn recibió el abrazo gustosa y la acaricio nuevamente. Rachel se dejo acariciar y apoyo su cabeza en su pecho abrazándola por la cintura. Era agradable, malditamente reconfortante y sentía su protección.

 **-¿A caso lo dudabas nena?-** dijo Quinn alejándole la cara para sonreírle.

 **-Después de todo, hacemos un buen equipo ¿No?-** pregunto Rachel sonriendo con su cara aun algo negra por el fuego.

Quinn sonrió gustosa.- **El mejor.**

* * *

 **Un capítulo corto dentro de toda mi gripe.**

 **Gracias a tod s por sus comentarios.**

 **Esperando la copa América Chile-México.**

 **Si gana Chile...**


	14. 14 Déjate llevar

**Vuelo al corazón.**

 **Descargo: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, cualquier coincidencia con la realidad es casualidad. Esta es una historia ficticia.**

 **Déjate llevar.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 14**

Mientras las pequeñas olas rompían en la orilla de la pequeña isla, el fuego se consumía de a poco, sin prisa salían chispas del fuego que la misma Rachel había creado. Recién habían cenado el enorme pescado que había logrado cazar Quinn con su arma hechiza.

Estaban satisfechas, después de no haber comido por días, un pescado asado era un buen premio a la esperanza de estar varadas ahí.

 **—** **Estoy satisfecha —** dijo Rachel estirándose en un tronco al lado de Quinn

 **—** **Yo también —** sonrió la rubia.

 **—** **Sabía que lograrías pescar algo. —** dijo Rachel

 **—** **Pues, yo si lo dude—** dijo mirando el fuego acercando sus manos al calor.

 **—** **Quinn—** la llamó Rachel.

 **—** **¿Si?**

 **—** **¿Crees que nos estén buscando? —** preguntó la morena algo preocupada.

 **—** **Estoy segura de que si Rach—** dijo la rubia acercándose un poco a ella. **— ¿Acaso lo dudas?**

 **—** **Pues, no lo sé. Pienso que tal vez creen que estamos muertas. —** dijo abrazándose a sí misma.

 **—** **Es un pensamiento lógico, estamos desaparecidas hace ocho días, pero no creo que Santana ni mis padres, ni Britt ni tu familia pierdan la esperanza tan pronto.—** dijo la rubia acariciándole un mechón de pelo.

 **—** **¿En serio lo crees?—** preguntó girándose en pleno hacia el rostro de Quinn.

 **—** **¿Confías en mi?—** le respondió con una pregunta la piloto.

 **—** **Más de lo que crees.—** dijo Rachel apoyándose en su hombro mientras Quinn pasaba su brazo por encima de su cuerpo.

 **En las Bahamas.**

Después de unas de las tantas fiestas del hotel, Santana se fue sin ganas a su cabaña.

Tomó sus llaves y entró a su cabaña, a lo lejos pudo ver a Cotton acostado en su cama, ni siquiera se inmuto en levantarse a recibirla. Desde que Quinn había desaparecido, el Pitbull blanco de la rubia había caído en una profunda depresión o al menos eso decía Brittany que decía saber de animales, Cotton ya no salía a correr ni jugaba con sus juguetes, se la pasaba acostado y apenas comía. Era como si él notará que Quinn estaba desaparecida.

 **—** **Ey chico, ven aquí—** le dijo Santana

Cotton ni siquiera se levantó y siguió mirando la nada.

 **—** **Oh— esa era la expresión de Santana cada vez que llamaba a Cotton. — ¿La extrañas? Yo también, ¿Pero sabes qué? No nos daremos por vencidos, seguiremos buscando. —** dijo acariciando su cabeza.

La puerta sonó. Santana se extraño, no esperaba a nadie. **— Britt. —** al parecer la latina no esperaba a la rubia de ojos azules.

 **—** **Santana, no quiero dormir sola esta noche. ¿Puedo quedarme contigo?—** dijo sin darle tiempo a la latina de responder lanzándose a sus labios. Fue un beso tierno, necesitado y a la vez profundo.

 **—** **Wow—** dijo Santana despegándose de sus labios.

 **—** **No quiero estar sola Santana. —** susurró Britt

 **—** **Quédate conmigo, no hay problema.—** dijo abrazándola. **— ¿Por qué estas así?—** preguntó acariciándola.

 **—** **Todo se juntó, no sabemos nada de Rachel y Quinn… No lo sé… además Derek me tiene hasta las tantas. Tengo miedo de lo que pueda suceder en la reunión de mañana.**

 **—** **Tranquila, no dejaré que nada suceda.—** dijo la latina abrazándola de la cintura.

 **—** **¿Me lo prometes San?—** preguntó con sus ojos brillantes.

 **—** **Por supuesto, vamos a desenmascarar a ese idiota y vamos a encontrar al par de tórtolas. —** dijo tirándose en la cama seguida por Brittany

 **—** **¿Tú crees que estén vivas realmente?**

 **—** **Estoy segura Britt.—** le aseguró besándola. **— Quinn tiene preparación en condiciones inhóspitas, además mi tercer ojo Mexicano no falla —** le dijo besándola otra vez.

Después de una noche llena de descanso y aun manteniéndose sin novedades, Santana y Brittany se vestían para asistir a la famosa reunión que había citado Derek Sullivan junto a Nataly. Estaban saliendo de la cabaña de Santana hacia el hotel.

 **—** **No estés nerviosa—** le dijo la latina

 **—** **Es inevitable, presiento que nada bueno puede salir de esta reunión.**

 **—** **Eso ya lo veremos.**

 **—** **¿Tienes noticias del papá de Quinn?**

 **—** **Deben llegar hoy Britt, eso espero. Russel y Judy están como locos.**

 **—** **Yo avise a los Berry.**

 **—** **Entonces ya tenemos aliados.—** dijo dándole un beso corto en los labios **— Vámonos**

Después de unos minutos se acercaron a las oficinas administrativas y vieron un tumulto de gente por fuera.

 **—** **¿Qué diablos está sucediendo?—** preguntó Santana haciéndose espacio para pasar.

Todos hablaban pero no podía entender que decían por el fuerte murmullo.

Santana vio a Jessica a lo lejos hablando con unas muchachas.

 **—** **Jess, que sucede. —** dijo acercándose a ella.

 **—** **Santana, al fin llegas. —** dijo mordiéndose el labio.

 **—** **Dime que pasa de una vez —** exclamó perdiendo la paciencia, tenía a Britt del otro lado esperando.

 **—** **Sucede que están despidiendo al personal del hotel.**

 **—** **¡¿Qué dices?!**

 **—** **Eso, el mismo Derek Sullivan está despidiendo a los empleados. No hay causa aparente, solo dice que es por un inevitable recorte de personal.**

 **— Te lo dije Britt, está haciendo todo lo que se le ocurre con la empresa, Rachel jamás haría esto. No lo necesitamos, el hotel va bien.**

 **—** **Lo sé, lo sé. Nunca he confiado él.**

 **—** **Debe estar despidiendo empleados para abaratar costos y seguir robando. Claro, con menos personal querrá la misma producción y robará más dinero.**

 **—** **Santana, vamos. Enfrentemos esto. —** dijo Britt acercándose a la puerta.

Entraron a la sala de reuniones y vio que estaba repleta de personas que ella desconocía.

 **—** **Señorita Lopez, al fin nos acompaña. —** dijo Derek sonriendo **– Claro que debería haber estado aquí hace… —** dijo mirando su reloj **— Diez minutos.**

 **—** **Llegue a la hora correcta, el tema es que me detuve a ver todas las personas que dejaste sin trabajo en este hotel ¿Acaso no tienes corazón?—** dijo Santana cruzada de brazos. Britt estaba a su lado parada.

 **—** **Eso no es asunto suyo. —** dijo él. Nataly se encontraba a su derecha con una laptop, la miraba con cara de desaprobación

 **—** **¿Quiénes son estas personas?—** dijo Santana. **— ¿De qué se trata esta reunión?**

 **—** **Primero que todo y aunque no le incumbe, ellos son los nuevos ejecutivos que trabajaran en este hotel, relaciones públicas, recursos humanos etc.… ¡Oh! y por supuesto la administración. —** dijo sonriendo.

 **—** **¿Perdón?—** se acercó Santana

 **—** **Señorita López, desde este momento se encuentra despedida. Dicen que su trabajo es excelente, pero preferimos prescindir de sus servicios en este hotel.**

 **—** **¡No tienes derecho!—** dijo Brittany acercándose. **— Rachel no despediría a Santana.**

 **—** **Pero Rachel no está aquí —** respondió él arreglando su traje. **— Esta demás decir que también estas despedida Brittany, no necesito ninguna asistente que no haga su trabajo. Rachel puede que trabajase así, pero yo no. Pueden pasar a buscar sus finiquitos.**

La latina se quedó parada en el mismo lugar mirándolo con rabia e impotencia, a su lado estaba Britt que no podía creer como el curso de las cosas habían cambiado tanto.

 **—** **¡Dije que se larguen! —** gritó parándose de su sillón.

 **—** **¡Aquí nadie se va! —** Se escuchó una voz femenina entrando en la sala de reuniones.

Todos se alzaron de su silla para mirar a quien pertenecía la voz que se atrevía a desafiar al nuevo jefe del hotel. Derek apretó los puños sobre la mesa. Una mujer de mediana estatura, con paso seguro, morena y con afilados rasgos entraba a la sala.

 **— Shelby. —** susurro él.

 **— Sí, soy yo. Para los que no me conocen, soy Shelby Corcoran, esposa de Hiram Berry y junto a nuestra hija Rachel somos las dueñas de este Hotel entre otros negocios en Miami.**

Se escuchaba un murmullo en la sala.

 **—** **Shelby—** repitió Derek

 **—** **Claramente sé que así me llamo—** dijo ella seria. **— Solicito a todos los presentes que abandonen la sala, excepto las Señoritas despedidas —** señaló hacia Santana junto a Brittany. **— Cuando se confirme otra reunión les avisaremos.—** le dijo a los ejecutivos sentándose cómodamente.

El personal salió murmurando y solo quedaron Derek junto Santana y Brittany.

 **— Primero que todo quisiera saber Derek, ¿Por qué después de ocho días recién vengo a enterarme ayer del accidente aéreo que sufrió mi hija?**

 **—** **Shelby yo…**

 **—** **¿Tú qué?**

 **—** **Yo iba avisarles, pero…**

 **—** **¡Pero nada Derek!**

 **—** **Shelby yo...**

 **—** **¿Y porque Nataly lidera la junta contigo?** — preguntó mirándolo sin entender.

 **—** **Lo que sucede… es que… —** pero Shelby estaba tan molesta que no lo dejaba terminar.

 **—** **Ok eso puede esperar. Ahora responde, ¿Por qué soy la ultima en enterarme de que mi hija está desaparecida?**

 **—** **Shelby yo no quería que te preocuparas, estaba esperando porque no hay seguridad nada y pensé…**

 **—** **¡Pero nada! ¡Maldición Derek, se supone que eres el futuro esposo de mi hija! Hiram confiaba en ti, yo confiaba en ti ¿Y tú nos respondes así?**

 **—** **Shel..**

 **—** **¿Qué sucede con la búsqueda?—** volvió a interrumpir

 **—** **Pues, están peinando la zona donde la avioneta se comunico por última vez.**

— **¿Qué encontraron?**

 **—** **Por el momento nada, no encuentran nada. Ni siquiera han encontrado la avioneta, por lo que yo creo…—** Ahí venía la cara de compungido y tristeza por la supuesta muerte de su futura esposa. Santana ya no lo soporto más.

 **—** **¡Oh por favor, basta! Voy a vomitar—** dijo Santana sin pensar sus palabras.

Seis pares de ojos se posaron sobre ella. Brittany se acercó a la latina y le dio la mano en señal de apoyo.

 **—** **¿Tú quien eres querida?—** dijo Shelby. Inevitablemente la valentía de Santana le agrado.

 **—** **¡Ella es una ex empleada, ni siquiera deberías estar aquí!—** dijo el ofuscado.

 **—** **Shelby—** intervino Brittany. Se hizo silencio, por lo que prosiguió. **— Yo opte por avisarte porque encontré muy extraño que no llegaras rápidamente viendo la gravedad de la situación.**

Shelby asintió afectada. **— Gracias querida.**

 **—** **Ella es Santana López, lleva la administración del hotel hace más de un año y déjame decirte que Rachel está muy contenta con su trabajo. Estábamos trabajando en distintos planes de mejoras, pero hoy fuimos citadas a una reunión con Derek, en donde afirmó que él seguirá a cargo del Hotel y que además tanto la Señorita López como yo estamos despedidas sin causa alguna.**

Silencio. En aquella sala sólo había silencio. Derek miraba con odio tanto a Santana como a Brittany.

 **—** **Discúlpeme que me entrometa—** dijo Santana acercándose a la mujer mayor. Era inevitable que le recordará a Rachel. **— Pero además de nuestros despidos, el 30% de los empleados del hotel acaban de ser despedidos hoy sin causa alguna. El hotel no tiene problemas de dinero para hacer recorte de personal. Pero si hay salidas de dinero sin causa aparente —** dijo Santana mirando a Derek.

Shelby miró a Derek, las miro nuevamente y volvió a mirar a Derek.

 **— Señorita López, Brittany Ustedes siguen con sus puestos de trabajo, si mi hija las tiene en su plan de mejora, por algo es. Además Brittany y Rachel son amigas desde los siete años.**

 **—** **Pero Shelby no pued..**

 **—** **¡Silencio! Estoy hablando. Créeme Derek, estoy lo bastante molesta como para dejarte sin trabajo en este mismo momento. No puedo creer como le has bajado el perfil al accidente de mi hija y además te adueñas de la jefatura del hotel. ¿Quién te lo pidió? —** dijo molesta.

 **—** **Brittany, Señorita López. —** dijo Shelby

 **—** **Santana.**

 **—** **Santana y Brittany, continúen con lo suyo, eso si necesito que hagan algo.**

 **—** **Usted dirá —** dijo Santana mirando a Derek con sorna.

 **—** **Hablen con todas las personas que fueron despedidas, explíquenles que hubo un error y tienen su trabajo nuevamente si es que lo aceptan. Los Berry jamás fuimos partidarios del abuso laboral, no será ahora el momento.**

 **—** **Por supuesto Shelby —** dijo Brittany.

Derek miraba toda la interacción, no lo podía creer. Tenía tan apretado los puños, que los nudillos se habían vuelto pálidos por la falta de irrigación.

 **— Derek. —** lo llamo Shelby

 **—** **¿Si?—** dijo el aclarándose la garganta, forzando una sonrisa.

 **—** **Deja de hablar como si mi hija estuviera muerta, estoy segurísima de que no lo está. Acabo de hablar con la guardia costera y aeronáutica civil. Desde mañana comienzan a sobrevolar todas las zonas que rodean las Bahamas. Encontraremos esa avioneta. —** afirmó dejando la sala de juntas.

* * *

Una de las mejores cosas de estar a la deriva en una isla, era el amanecer. Los colores se mezclaban y no había forma de distinguir donde comenzaba el cielo y donde terminaba el mar.

Después de ocho días sin comer, la cena y el fuego de la noche anterior habían sido soñadas. Aun así, seguían sin tener nada. No había ropa, no había comida, no había agua. A Quinn le preocupaba por sobre manera, ella trataba de mantener la calma porque de esa forma Rachel se sentía segura, pero ella también quería creer sus propias palabras, que realmente Santana ni sus padres se darían por vencidos por buscarlas, al igual que la familia de Rachel.

 **—** **¿Quinn?—** la llamó una soñolienta Rachel que estaba acostada en la arena bajo un árbol. Era increíble como en la isla perdían la noción del tiempo.

 **—** **Aquí… —** dijo la rubia.

 **—** **Me asusté, no te encontraba. —** decía Rachel llegando hasta la rubia que estaba de pie mirando el mar. — Soñé que nos rescataban.

 **—** **Que buen sueño—** le sonrió Quinn.

— **Sí que lo es, espero que no se quede solo en un sueño.—** le respondió

 **—** **¿Tan terrible sería quedarse aquí conmigo?**

Rachel no supo si bromeaba o decía la verdad.

 **—** **No he dicho eso.—** dijo sin saber responder. La verdad es que llevaban nueve días juntas en donde habían peleado y se habían abrazado, no lo sentía terrible. Pero ella había dejado una vida en Miami.

 **—** **Tengo muchísimo calor, iré a nadar.—** dijo la rubia sacándose todo y solo quedando en ropa interior

 **—** **Oh… pero…—** Rachel no alcanzo a terminar cuando vio que la rubia ya estaba lanzándose al mar. Ella le temía, si no hubiese sido por Quinn, jamás hubiese podido superar toda la travesía por el mar el día en que la avioneta cayó.

Rachel se dedico a mirarla un rato hasta que se perdió en el mar. No podía negarlo, Quinn tenía un cuerpo espectacular. No sabía si era la estadía ahí pero le parecía que tenía sus abdominales mas marcados que aquella vez que la vio en su baño.

Había pasado alrededor de una hora, Quinn se había perdido en el mar y ya no la veía. Rachel comenzó a preocuparse _. — Donde diablos está, no puede haberse ahogado—_ pensaba la morena. _¿Pero porque no aparece?—_ divagaba. El tiempo pasaba y Quinn no regresaba.

 **—** ** _Rachellllllll_** **—** se escucho a lo lejos tras los roquerios

La morena se dio vuelta pero no vio nada.

 ** _—_** ** _¡Rachhhhhhhh, aquí!_** **—** nuevamente escuchaba la voz de Quinn por debajo de la tierra

 **— ¿Quinn? Quiiiiinnnnn. ¿Dónde estás?—** gritó Rachel asustada comenzando a correr

 ** _—_** ** _Rachel!—_** ahora si escuchaba los gritos más cerca, así que corrió en la dirección proveniente de la rubia.

Rachel sacó todos sus dotes deportistas, se puso a correr por la orilla de la playa en dirección del llamado de Quinn demostrando cada una de sus horas de elíptica diaria.

Corrió, corrió y corrió sin cesar respondió a los llamados de la rubia que cada vez se escuchaban más cerca.

 **— ¿¡Donde diablos estas!?—** gritó

 **— ¡Aquí!—** dijo la rubia sonriendo.

 **— ¡Oh Dios Mió!—** grito Rachel entrando también al agua. **— Es es…**

 **— ¡Sí!—** le sonrío Quinn— **Encontramos a CharlyF.**

 **—** **Oh por Dios—** dijo Rachel **— ¿Cómo lo viste?**

 **—** **Nade muchísimo, en un momento vi un metal de color rojo con blanco flotando, así que nada mas hasta llegar al punto. Estaba en esta orilla, de alguna forma la corriente lo trajo hasta acá. —** dijo empujando mas a ChalryF hasta la orilla.

 **—Dios sí que tienes fuerza—** le dijo la morena mirándole los brazos **— Creo que no soy de ayuda aquí. —** sonrió

 **—** **No digas eso Rach, sabes asar el pescado**

Rachel se largo a reír **— Con hambre todo sabe bien Quinn.**

 **—** **Mira lo que hay aquí dentro—** le mostró la rubia sumergiéndose.

 **—** **¡Mi maleta!—** dijo la morena anonadada

— **Estaba tu maleta y la mía también, creo que de aquí podremos construir algo decente para pasar el frío.**

 **—** **¡Eso es genial! —** dijo Rachel sacando toda su ropa a la velocidad de la luz.

— **Y mira, encontré algunas herramientas que tenia aquí dentro, ¿Recuerdas que iba a buscar un repuesto de mi moto? Mira —** dijo la rubia mostrándole un cuchillo.

Rachel en un momento se quedo embelesada mirándola. Quinn entraba y salía del agua, sacaba cosas del interior de avioneta, veía que sacaba una especie de balsa y decía cosas que ella hace unos minutos ya había dejado de escuchar. Aquella mujer le había salvado la vida dos veces, la había aguantado y le había conseguido comida. Llevaban nueve días ahí y le encantaba estar con Quinn, sentía y veía como la rubia prefería comer menos para darle su porción o veía como la rubia le cedía su chaqueta durante las noches, para que ella tuviera más abrigo. Le gustaba, no podía negarlo más, no le gustaban todas las mujeres, solo le gustaba una y esa era Quinn Fabray.

 **—** **Rachel… Rachel te estoy hablando, ¿Qué opinas?—** dijo la rubia.

Rachel no le respondió, se le quedó mirando y se acercó a ella. Tomó lo que Quinn sostenía en sus manos y lo tiró al suelo. Acercó su cuerpo al de ella y le pasó los brazos por el cuello, igual que aquella vez en el crucero. Quinn de manera automática posó sus manos en la cintura de Rachel acercándola de manera inconsciente. Estaban cerca, muy cerca al igual que la vez anterior, con la diferencia que estaban en una isla desierta en donde no había ninguna Brittany ni nadie que pudiese interrumpirlas.

 **—** **Rach… —** dijo con la voz entrecortada la rubia **— ¿Que…que estás haciendo?**

 **—** **Shhhht, no digas nada Quinn... Sólo déjate llevar…**

* * *

 **Gracias por todos sus comentarios chicas. Siempre es bienvenido.**

 **Resterlin, Bambi13,PaoVargas. Gracias.**

 **Fanaticgirlpr: Feliz cumpleaños por ayer. Aquí va lo prometido.**

 **Dany: Eres Chilena? Me imagino sufriste ese partido tanto como yo!.**

 _ **Heyjudee, sos un Sol. Gracias.**_


	15. 15 ¿Superamos el miedo?

**Vuelo al corazón.**

 **Descargo: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, cualquier coincidencia con la realidad es casualidad. Esta es una historia ficticia.**

 **¿Superamos el miedo?**

* * *

 **Capitulo 15**

 **— Pero —**

 **— No digas nada —** le dijo Rachel con sus ojos mirando los labios, no quería aguantarse mas, no había porque. Estaban solas en una isla desierta, no tenia idea si las encontrarían en algún momento. Así que Rachel se lanzó sobre sus labios, rosados y carnosos labios que esperaban humedecidos por los de ella.

El beso comenzó tímido, de una forma casi adolescente en donde se presentaban por primera vez sus labios. Rachel tomó la iniciativa y la acercó del cuello, haciendo el beso mas profundo. Inmediatamente Quinn necesito más e introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca de la morena, cuantas ganas había tenido de aquello. Rachel no necesitó mas invitación e introdujo su lengua masajeando suavemente la de Quinn. El beso se intensificó y Quinn gruñó, acercándola más hacia su cuerpo, específicamente a sus caderas, comenzó a sentir mas calor en aquella zona. Rachel se dejó acercar mas, ella buscaba lo mismo, fundirse en ella y que el aire no circulara.

Aumentando la intensidad, Rachel arrinconó a la rubia en una de las rocas que rodeaba el lugar, no se dio cuenta de lo fuerte que la empujó hasta que escuchó un leve quejido de la rubia al chocar contra una punta, sin pedir permiso introdujo su mano bajo la camiseta y comenzó a tocar su abdomen apretándolo.

Quinn no aguantó más y la tomó en brazos cargándola y caminado hacia los árboles que habían cerca, sin cortar el intenso beso, la morena automáticamente la encerró con sus piernas rodeando sus caderas. La rubia la llevó hasta un lugar en la arena y la dejó delicadamente subiéndose arriba de ella con cuidado, apoyando sus manos en la arena para no aplastar a la morena. Sin hablarlo y comunicándose solo con la mirada y los suspiros en sus bocas, comenzaron a mecerse con total sincronía.

Rachel apoyó sus manos en la espalda de la rubia, masajeándola con intensidad mientras Quinn se dedicó a comerle el cuello, Rachel olía exquisito no era un olor a perfume, simplemente era el olor que desprendía su cuerpo, el ph de su piel.

 **—Oh, Quinn…—** lanzó un gemido placentero la morena. Aquel acto tan simple, encendió un interruptor en la rubia y se detuvo abruptamente levantándose entre jadeos y poniendo distancia de a poco. Imágenes se le vinieron a la mente y el miedo la invadió, llevaba tiempo evitando las relaciones, llevaba tiempo creyendo que el amar era algo de otro planeta. Con las mujeres que llevaba a su cama jamás sintió nada, era sexo, algo del momento, un sentimiento vacio. Pero ahora se sentía distinto, con Rachel todo se sentía distinto desde el primer día en que la conoció, era diferente porque quería cuidarla todo el tiempo, tenía una necesidad imperiosa de estar cerca de ella, quería protegerla de lo que fuese y más aun estando en esa isla, sentía miedo y tenía toda la razón en tener miedo.

 **— ¿Quinn? —** preguntó una Rachel confusa mientras ya comenzaba a extrañar el calor que le había proporcionado la rubia, extrañó de inmediato el contacto.

 **—Yo… yo... lo siento Rachel, pero no puedo —** dijo parándose rápidamente y alejándose a buscar las cosas que había tirado.

Rachel la miró y se volvió a recostar en la arena, se sentía tonta y regalada. _¿Arriesgarse?- que imbecilidad pensó._

 **— Soy una estúpida—** suspiro cubriéndose los ojos.

* * *

 **Islas Bahamas.**

 **—Entonces ¿Qué sucede con este punto?-** preguntó Shelby.

 **—Señora Corcoran, ese es el punto donde probablemente la avioneta cayó. Pero llevamos 9 días y no encontramos absolutamente nada.**

 **— Bien, ¿Entonces que es lo que sigue?**

Harris la miró y se quedó en silencio.

 **—Señor Harris, le pregunté qué es lo que sigue. —** dijo cambiando el tono de su voz.

 **—Señora Corcoran, seré sincero con Usted. Las posibilidades de encontrarlas con vida son casi nulas. No hemos encontrado absolutamente nada de ellas.**

 **— ¿Y eso según quien? —** preguntó la mujer molesta.

 **—Eso según los sucesos, según las reuniones que hemos sostenido con el equipo y según las estadísticas. —** dijo el comenzando a molestarse igualmente.

 **—Las estadísticas…—** repitió ella sin dar crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban. **— ¿Tiene hijos, señor Harris?—** le preguntó parándose de su asiento.

 **—Dos hijas—** respondió él incomodo.

 **— ¿Si una de ellas se perdiera en medio del Océano, dejaría de buscarla si le dijesen que ya no hay esperanza?—** preguntó ella derramando la primera lágrima por su rostro.

 **—Por supuesto que no—** dijo el entendiendo la analogía.

 **— ¡Entonces no me pida que me rinda! Ya perdí a mi marido, no voy a perder a mi hija también. Soy madre, créame. Sé que está viva.**

 **Mientras en otra parte del hotel.**

 **— ¡Eres un maldito idiota!—gritaba Nataly—Te dije que llamaras a los Berry, ¿Por qué diablos no lo hiciste? Ahora tendremos a Shelby encima de nosotros.**

 **—¡No me grites!—** le dijo alterado Derek **—Si no la llame fue simplemente porque no la quería de inmediato aquí.**

 **— ¿Y crees que eso fue mejor?—** se rió Nataly.

 **—Nunca pensé que viniese a desautorizarme de esa forma frente al personal, a mi ¡Derek Sullivan!-** decía golpeando una mesa. — **Yo, que me he encargado de toda la contabilidad por años, que fui la mano derecha de Hiram.**

 **—Derek, concéntrate. Debes enfocarte— l** e decía Nat llegando a hasta él **—Estas perdiendo el norte. Mira, Shelby ya está aquí, no podemos hacer nada respecto a eso, es obvio que buscará a Rachel incansablemente, pero ambos sabemos que es casi imposible que esté viva. Es cosa de tiempo Derek, nosotros sigamos con lo presupuestado pero ahora deberás ganarte su confianza de nuevo. —** decía ella tomándole el rostro.

 **—Sí, tienes razón. Me acercaré cautelosamente, le haré creer que lo único que quiero es encontrar a su hija y nuevamente estaré a cargo de esta mina de oro. —** dijo el acercándose a la ventana mirando el mar.

 **—Al fin piensas con la cabeza fría cariño** —dijo ella abrazándolo por detrás.

 **—Hay que pensar la forma de hacer desaparecer a la latina esa, estuvimos a punto de hacer un excelente negocio con el tema de los despidos, ella definitivamente lo estropeo—** dijo Derek con los dientes apretados.

 **—Buscaremos la forma, Santana Lopez tendrá los días contados aquí. —** dijo sonriendo y acercándose a darle un apasionado beso.

* * *

 **En el aeropuerto.**

 **— ¿Estás segura que dijeron 16:30 y no 17:30?—** preguntó Brittany inocentemente.

 **—Por decima vez Britt, si estoy segura. —** dijo la latina cansada ya.

Llevaban un buen rato esperando a los padres de Quinn.

 **— ¿Eres muy cercana a ellos no? ¿A Quinn a sus padre?**

 **—Muchisimo—** dijo Santana por primera vez realmente afectada desde la desaparición de Quinn.

 **—Cuéntame un poco de Ustedes. —** pidió la rubia, mientras le daba la mano a Santana.

 **—Pues, con Quinn nos conocemos desde siempre… creo que desde que tengo uso de razón hemos estado juntas, en primaria, en preparatoria, en la Universidad. Estudiamos la misma carrera, teníamos citas dobles juntas, hacíamos deporte y nuestras familias son muy amigas, pasábamos cada acción de gracias, navidad, año nuevo y cumpleaños todos juntos—** dijo Santana conteniendo las lágrimas.

 **—Suena como la amistad entre Rach y yo—** dijo animándola Britt.

 **—Siempre hemos sido una Britt, hace un tiempo a Quinn le sucedió algo que la dejó bastante mal, yo no sabía cómo ayudarla. Un día me llamaron por este trabajo y pensé que sería una grandiosa idea venirnos a las Bahamas, de esa forma ella podría recuperarse un poco. Ella… perdió esas ganas de disfrutar la vida, perdió la esperanza en las personas y comenzó esa vida libertina que has visto. —** dijo sonriendo triste. **— Pero sabes, durante el último mes… sentí que Quinn poco a poco estaba mejor, ya no estaba ebria en cada fiesta que daban en el hotel y es mas, podría decirte que no se había acostado con nadie nuevamente desde….—** Santana se detuvo y ambas se miraron

 **—Rachel—** dijeron al mismo tiempo. Ambas se rieron.

 **—Quinn tiene una herida muy grande. —** **¿Qué hay de Rach?**

— **Rach siempre ha vivido en una burbuja. Ella es una persona excelente, tiene un enorme corazón pero tiene por novio ese idiota que nunca la ha tratado como debería. Hace unos meses murió su padre, un cáncer fulminante. Creo que eso hizo que Rach se replanteara toda su vida, por eso vino a las Bahamas, fue su manera de escapar.**

 **—Si esta con Derek, debe ser porque lo ama ¿No?—** preguntó Santana

 **—No sé que sea San, pero de algo estoy segura. Rachel no está enamorada de él, ella no sabe lo que es el amor.**

En ese momento escucharon un grito desde la puerta de salida de los vuelos.

 **—Santana—** grito Judy.

 **—Judy—** se abalanzo ella, fundiéndose en un profundo abrazo.

Russel llego donde ellas y las abrazó a ambas. Santana no aguanto y se largó a llorar en los brazos de quienes eran como sus segundos padres desde que tenía uso de razón.

Brittany se quedó un poco apartada, dándoles un momento de privacidad que se merecían. No pudo evitar emocionarse, con todas preocupaciones y cosas que habían sucedido, no habían tenido tiempo de desahogarse por la tragedia.

 **—Shhhht—** dijo Russel calmando a ambas.

Una vez que los tres se separaron mas compuestos, Brittany se acercó.

— **Buenas tardes Señores Fabray, soy Brittany Pierce. Trabajo en el hotel junto a Santana—** dijo saludándolos para posteriormente darle la mano a la latina.

 **—Un gusto Brittany—** dijo Judy **— Según lo que nos contó Santana, eres muy amiga de la dueña del Hotel, la chica que esta con nuestra Quinnie —** dijo la mujer afectada.

 **—Así es… y déjeme decirle que de alguna forma me deja más tranquila pensar que están juntas.—** dijo Britt con esperanza.

Todos asintieron.

 **— ¿Cuáles son las novedades chicas?—** preguntó Russel.

 **—Todo se mantiene igual Russel, continúan las búsquedas. Esta la guardia costera peinando la zona, pero sabes que hay muchas islas cerca, muchas zonas donde no hay nada, islas vírgenes. Es complicado.**

 **— ¿Sobrevolaron la zona?—** preguntó él. Russel Fabray tenía gran experiencia y conocimiento turismo extremo, por lo que sabía también como sobrevivir en lugar inhóspitos.

 **—Nos responden lo mismo. No hay rastros de la avioneta.**

 **—Entonces tendremos que encargarnos nosotros mismos y además presionar.**

 **—Gracias a Dios están aquí—** dijo la latina abrazándolos nuevamente bajo la atenta sonrisa de Brittany.

 **— ¿Qué crees que sucedió con la avioneta? ¿Tenía problemas mecánicos? Quinn es excelente piloto, esa ruta la hizo millones de veces con o sin lluvia. —** dijo él mientras se acercaban al automóvil y comenzaban a subir sus maletas.

— **Se supone que estaba todo bien Russel, la misma Quinn estuvo presente en su revisión mecánica unos días antes.**

 **—No te preocupes Santana, voy averiguar todo lo que haga falta sobre esa avioneta y sobre quienes tuvieron acceso al motor—** dijo él.

 **—Solo pido que estén vivas Russel—** dijo ella un poco temerosa y afectada, ahora que Judy y Brittany ya estaban dentro del auto esperándolos.

 **—No te preocupes de eso Santana, si la avioneta cayó y Quinn pudo llevar la situación, como pienso que fue, créeme sobrevivirán. Mi hija tiene todos los conocimientos y capacidades para sobrevivir en la miseria. —** dijo él abrazándola.

* * *

 **En algún lugar del Atlántico.**

El sol brillaba con todo su resplandor, debía haber unos 35° de calor en la isla, era uno de los días más calurosos desde su estadía.

Quinn se encontraba cortando ramas para que pudiesen cubrir una especie cueva protegida que estaba tratando de construir. A cada minuto se le venían a la mente las imágenes del encuentro que había sucedido entre ella y Rachel por la mañana, lo recordaba y sentía aun más calor. Rachel no había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra desde el incidente y la verdad Quinn no tenía cara para mirarla después de haberla rechazado.

Habían pasado el resto de la tarde sin dirigirse la palabra, Rachel trasladaba las cosas desde la avioneta y Quinn iba cortando lo que necesitaba para armar un refugio para protegerse en la noche.

Llevó las ramas y las tiró al lado del lugar donde siempre hacían su fogata y estaba armando la cubierta. Ya había pegado la lona de la balsa completa formando un techo y por el alrededor, mientras que cubría con ramas por encima para cubrirse del frio.

A lo lejos vio que la morena iba apenas cargando una maleta que se notaba iba pesada, Rachel la arrastraba con dificultad.

 **—Déjame ayudarte —** dijo Quinn llegando hasta ella rápidamente.

 **—No es necesario—** le respondió sin si quiera mirarla.

 **—No me cuesta nada Rach…—** pero fue interrumpida

 **— ¡Que lo dejes! Puedo sola. —** le dijo la morena quitando la mano de Quinn.

Quinn la miró con la boca abierta. Era lógico, Rachel se había puesto en evidencia y estaba dolida. Era tremendamente orgullosa.

 **—Rachel—** la llamó, pero la morena no le respondió. Siguió arrastrando su maleta.

 **—Rachel te estoy hablando—** dijo Quinn exasperándose.

 **— ¿Y tú no entiendes que no quiero hablar contigo Quinn?**

 **— ¡Debes hablar conmigo! ¡Estamos en una isla desierta con nadie más alrededor por si no te diste cuenta Rach!—** dijo perdiendo la paciencia.

 **— ¿Qué edad tienes Quinn, ocho?—** le dijo dándose vuelta con furia. **— No me interesa hablar, mejor sigue jugando al niño explorador.**

Quinn se quedó en silencio y la miró mientras una obstinada Rachel seguía arrastrando apenas aquella maleta. Pasaron unos minutos y se volvió acercar mientras la morena comenzaba hacer fuego, se había vuelto experta en aquel arte.

 **—Rach, sobre lo que sucedió en la mañana… discúlpame, yo no debí.** — dijo tomándose el cuello nerviosa.

Silencio. Después de unos minutos frente al mutismo de la morena, Quinn nuevamente habló.

 **—Rach… lo siento lo que menos quería o quiero es hacer que te sientas mal. Me equivoqué contigo.**

 **— No te preocupes Quinn, claramente yo también me equivoque contigo al aceptar y dar rienda suelta a ese sentimiento que tanto negué durante este último mes en el que te conocí.** — vomitó con rabia.

Quinn la miró extrañada. Tragó seco. Necesitaba agua.

 **— ¿Qué… que dices?—** _¿Rachel realmente sentía cosas por ella?_

 **— Seamos sinceras de una buena vez. Me gustas Quinn, me gustas mucho. Y si, sé que estoy comprometida con Derek, se que supuestamente me voy a casar y si se que dije que no soy lesbiana porque claramente no lo soy, no me gustan las mujeres, me gusta solo una y esta frente a mi, pero lamentablemente es una imbécil.** — escupió alejándose del lugar y corriendo hacia el interior de la isla, lugar que jamás habían explorado.

Quinn se quedó atónita en el mismo lugar observando el fuego. Aquellas palabras no se las esperaba. _— ¿Que hice?- pensó_

Quinn se dedicó avivar el fuego que la morena dejó listo. _— Volverá en cualquier minuto— pensaba para sus adentros._ Pero después de unas horas y el comienzo de una lluvia que no esperaba, la rubia se preocupó y salió a buscarla ya entrada la noche.

Caminó, caminó y caminó sin parar. Fue dejando ciertas señales por donde pasaba para poder encontrar el camino de retorno.

 ** _— ¡Rachel!—_** la llamaba incansablemente. Pero nadie respondía, solo volvía su eco.

 ** _—Rachelllllllllllllll—_** gritaba nuevamente. Estaba completamente mojada, se aproximaba una tormenta y no iba a dejar a la morena a la deriva, no sabía que tipo de animales podía haber ahí, nunca se habían adentrado en la isla.

 _—Dios, esto es mi culpa—pensó._

Siguió caminando por varios minutos hasta que llego a una especie de manantial, pudo ver finalmente agua que no era salada. Ahí justo en una parte bajo unos arbustos estaba la morena tirada en suelo — _¡Rachel!—_ gritó Quinn llegando a hasta ella.

Pero la morena se encontraba semi dormida y tenía unos frutos rojos pequeños en sus manos, eran una especie de Bayas.

Quinn miró los frutos y lo supo. La morena las había tomado para comerlas. El problema era que ese fruto te hacía perder la conciencia y muchas veces provocaba visiones o alucinaciones inexistentes.

 **— ¡Rachel por el amor de Dios, respóndeme!—** le movía la cara Quinn con insistencia.

 **—Rach cariño, despierta—** le dijo más cerca, acercándose a sus labios y besándolos nuevamente. Si le pasaba algo a la morena jamás se lo iba a perdonar.

Rápidamente, como pudo la tomo en brazos la levantó y la llevó nuevamente hacia su refugio. Caminó muchísimos minutos, si no hubiese dejado las señales en el camino, con la lluvia y la oscuridad no hubiese podido volver.

Después de casi una hora llego con Rachel en sus brazos al refugio, estaban bien protegidas ahí y el fuego le daría la energía a la morena para reponerse.

Quinn rápidamente le sacó la ropa mojada y le puso ropa seca de la famosa maleta que Rachel tanto arrastro. La rubia hizo lo mismo con ella misma y se acostó al lado de Rachel para darle su calor corporal, tenía miedo que le dé una hipotermia.

La tormenta aumentaba con el pasar de las horas, pero ellas estaban bien resguardadas.

Quinn no dejaba de acariciar la cabeza de Rachel y la tenia abrazada por detrás, por la cintura, muy cerca de su cuerpo.

 **—Quinn—** dijo Rachel con un hilo de voz.

 **—Rachel… despertaste, ¿Estás bien?—** le dijo rápidamente

— **¿Qué sucedió? —** Dijo tomándose la cabeza **— Yo… encontré una vertiente y no sé que mas sucedió…—** habló con esfuerzo.

 **—Shhhht—** la silencio la rubia. — **No hables, no te esfuerces. Debes recuperar fuerzas, ¿sí?**

Rachel solo asintió en su sitio sin moverse.

 **—Me duele la cabeza…**

— **Te dolerá por unas horas, pero estarás bien Rach, —** dijo Quinn respirando sobre su cuello, no quería moverse de esa posición. Estaba cómoda, sentía el calor de la morena fundirse con el suyo. Gracias a Dios no había sucedido nada mas, había llegado a tiempo, la había encontrado.

Después de casi una hora Quinn nuevamente habló.

 **—Rach… ¿Estas despierta aun?**

 **—Ajá, aquí estoy… no puedo volver a dormir—** dijo la morena girándose hacia Quinn.

La rubia la acomodó en sus brazos y se quedaron mirando muy cerca con la fogata iluminando sus rostros. Estaban abrazadas y cubiertas por una frazada. La rubia se quedó mirando sus labios, los mismos que se había comido a besos durante la mañana, cuando habían estado a punto de hacer el amor.

 **—Rachel, yo en la tarde te mentí—**

La morena la miró sin entender.

 **—Quinn, no sigas con eso. Yo lo pensé y lo entendí… no puedo obligarte ni enojarme porque tu no sientas lo mismo, así que no te preocupes yo nunca más…**

Pero Quinn no la dejó seguir hablando y la interrumpió con un tierno beso sobre sus labios que terminó con un suave mordisco en su labio inferior.

Cuando por fin respiraron, Quinn retomó su discurso.

 **—Tengo miedo Rachel, tengo muchísimo miedo. —** la morena iba hablar, pero Quinn la silencio con su dedo. Quería hablar ella.

 **—Me gustas, me gustas mucho. Y al igual que tú, es un sentimiento que me negaba a reconocer. Sé que soy una imbécil como me dijiste, pero si tú me ayudas, quizás pueda superar ese miedo. —** le dijo acercando su boca a la de ella susurrándole.

La morena le sonrió levemente. Y pasó su nariz cerca de la de ella.

 **—Yo también me muero de miedo, Quinn—** le dijo Rachel dándole un beso corto en los labios. **— Pero creo que no hay nada que perder.**

Quinn la acercó aun más hacia su cuerpo y le susurró **— ¿Entonces, lo superamos juntas?—** le dijo con una amplia sonrisa mientras la tomaba aun mas de la cintura.

 **—Juntas—** le dijo la morena acomodándose en sus brazos.

* * *

 **Capítulo dedicado a todos esos Papás que ya no están aquí y se encuentran en algún lugar... 3**

 **Gracias a quienes se dan tiempo de comentar, siempre lo digo. Me motiva a seguir escribiendo con el poco tiempo que tengo.**

 **Dany: si eres de Chile entonces. Ahoguemoslo :D**

 **Gracias a todas las chicas en Twitter que están al pendiente de la historia.**

 **Espero sus comentarios antes de subir.**

 ** _Riley._**


	16. 16 Danielle Lebrant

**Vuelo al corazón.**

 **Descargo: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, cualquier coincidencia con la realidad es casualidad. Esta es una historia ficticia.**

 **Danielle Lebrant**

 **Capitulo 16**

A diferencia de la noche anterior, ya nada quedaba de la tormenta. Las nubes se despejaron y el cielo quedó nuevamente muy azul. Se podía sentir el olor de la arena mojada producto de la lluvia de la noche anterior.

 **— Buenos días —** dijo una tímida Quinn después de la movida noche anterior

 **— Buenos días —** respondió una adormilada Rachel

 **— ¿Cómo te sientes? —** preguntó la rubia.

 **— Bien, ¿Qué sucedió anoche?—** preguntó una Rachel desorientada.

 _Probablemente no recuerde nada—_ pensó Quinn

 **— Pues fuiste hacia el interior, como no llegabas y además se puso a llover te fui a buscar, me preocupe porque al menos me demore una hora en encontrarte, llegué a una especie de manantial y te encontré ahí en una orilla, desmayada casi inconsciente.**

 **—Oh, si… camine muchísimo, estaba furiosa por lo que solo caminaba sin rumbo hasta que llegue a ese manantial y bebí mucha agua. — Dijo sonriendo un poco — Después encontré unos frutos rojos que se veían muy ricos, tomé unos cuantos y…. —**

Pero Quinn la interrumpió.

 **— Pero desde ahí no recuerdas nada mas —** Rachel la miró como si fuera adivina.

 **—Así es, ¿Como…. Sabes?**

— **Lo sé, porque esos frutos son alucinógenos Rach… producen alucinaciones y visiones, por eso no recuerdas mas. Te encontré inconsciente, debes tener cuidado con lo que comes, no todo es bueno aquí, gracias a Dios no era venenoso** — dijo la rubia alejándose de su lado.

 **— No lo sabía**

 **—Claro que no lo sabías —** dijo algo irritada la rubia **— Nunca has tenido que sobrevivir en este tipo de condiciones**

 **— ¿Oh y tú sí? —** se acercó Rachel respondiendo su irritabilidad

 **— No, nunca me había pasado esto pero tengo los conocimientos necesarios de supervivencia —** dijo mirándola desafiante. **— Rach, si te lo digo no es para que peleemos ni mucho menos por creerme una sabelotodo. Si te llega a pasar algo… —**

No quería decirlo, le daba miedo.

 **— ¿Qué pasa si me sucede algo Quinn? —** dijo acercándose a la rubia más, mucho más.

 **—Yo me muero —** dijo la rubia avergonzada, mirando el suelo.

 **—Entonces… —** jugueteó la morena **— ¿Por qué aun no me saludas como se debe? —** le dijo acorralándola.

 **— ¿Tú... tú te acuerdas? —** dijo una titubeante Quinn

 **— Claro que me acuerdo rubia, de eso si me acuerdo —** le dijo Rachel acercándose a sus labios e iniciando un pasional beso. Quinn no necesitó mas invitación y la rodeo por la cintura respondiendo el gesto.

* * *

 **Islas Bahamas.**

 **— ¿Y Usted sería? —** dijo Harris

— **Russel Fabray, ex militar de los Estados Unidos de América. Soy el padre de la Señorita Quinn Fabray que lleva desaparecida doce días. —** dijo el hombre mayor con una mirada impenetrable.

Rusell Fabray era un hombre alto y fornido, tenía el cabello castaño claro, casi llegando al rubio y sus ojos eran verdosos del mismo tono de Quinn, podía ser la mirada más gélida que recibieras.

Harris en ese mismo momento le dedicó un saludo militar, haciendo que Russel respondiera con el mismo.

 **— Un gusto Señor Fabray.**

 **— Ella es mi esposa Judy —** presentó Russel.

 **— Encantado Señora Fabray —** dijo el capitán saludándole **— Déjeme decirles que lo siento mucho.**

 **— Y si lo siente tanto capitán ¿Por qué no están doblando los esfuerzos de la búsqueda?**

 **— Señor Fabray, tome asiento — le indicó — Estamos haciendo lo que más podemos pero… —**

Una persona entraba por la puerta **— Pero no es suficiente. Disculpen la intromisión pero mi hija también estaba en esa avioneta —** dijo Shelby que entraba con toda seguridad a la oficina **— Soy Shelby Corcoran, madre de Rachel Berry, me imagino que Ustedes deben ser los padres de Quinn. —**

Ambos asintieron.

 **— Que bueno que nos conocemos finalmente —** dijo Judy acercándose **—Usted debe tener más información —** dijo una afectada Judy

 **—Dime Shelby, Judy si estamos en esto debemos confiar entre nosotros por nuestras hijas —** dijo saludándola de beso **— Un gusto —** dijo a la vez dándole la mano a Russel. **— Y no crean, no tengo mucha más información que Ustedes ya que apenas hace unos días recién supe del accidente de mi hija —** dijo mostrando un atisbo de pena.

 **— Estaba explicándole a los Señores Fabray, lo mismo que a Usted Shelby, la búsquedas ha sido tediosa, ayer mismo no pudimos avanzar por que tuvimos tormenta.**

 **— Pero los demás días Señor Harris ¿Qué ha sucedido? —** preguntó Russel

 **—Se ha buscado por aire y por mar, les repito lo mismo. No hay rastro de la avioneta CharlyF. Ninguno. Van doce días.**

 **— ¿Cual fue el último lugar donde se comunico Quinn?**

 **— Cerca de islas vírgenes, después se perdió total contacto con la nave.**

 **— ¿Cuales son las probables causas?**

 **— Indeterminadas por el momento, pensamos que por el clima la piloto no pudo manobrear o le costó, al menos eso alcanzó a explicar. Perdió altura además, se fundió uno de los motores.**

 **— ¿No encuentra eso extraño?**

 **— Pues son muchas las cosas que pueden haber pasado… recuerde que ese día habían relámpagos.**

— **Señor Harris, además de ser ex militar me dedique a deporte y aventura en donde aprendí a pilotear, tengo mi licencia y mis avionetas, yo mismo le enseñe a Quinn aunque ella después sacó su licencia profesional, déjeme decirle, mi hija tiene sólidos conocimientos en volar aeronaves y mecánica aeronáutica** — dijo Russel — **Quiero que se abra una investigación respecto a la avioneta.**

 **— Eso tendría que verse… —** dijo Harris incomodo.

 **— ¿Señor Fabray que es lo está pensado? —** dijo Shelby muy atenta. No tenía idea de que el padre de Quinn haya sido militar, pero era un apoyo incondicional.

 **— Pienso de que alguien pudo haber alterado la mecánica en la avioneta de Quinn.**

 **— Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Porque?—** Balbuceó Shelby

 **— ¿Cómo?… es muy fácil Shelby, el porque tendremos que averiguarlo —** dijo dándole la mano a su mujer.

* * *

 **A las horas siguientes.**

Shelby se había dedicado a organizar los asuntos del hotel que Rachel veía, iba caminando hacia la oficina de su hija junto a Brittany, cuando vio a Derek junto a Nataly envueltos en una calurosa conversación.

Shelby le hizo una seña a Brittany para que los mirara.

 **— ¿No te parece extraño el comportamiento de Derek? —** preguntó Shleby

 **— No tanto… a mi siempre él me ha parecido extraño —** dijo la rubia

 **— ¿Cómo es eso Brittany?**

 **—Oh Shelby, creo que son cosas que debes hablar con Rach. Pero creo que él oculta cosas.**

 **— Hummm… si, no se de donde salió esa repentina amistad con Nataly. La trajo hasta acá. Estaba más preocupado del despido de personal que de buscar a Rachel y además, dime rara no se, pero no le noto ni una pizca de tristeza.**

 **—Míralos… mira como él la agarra del brazo —** dijo Britt con la boca abierta.

Shelby miró hacia el lugar donde estaba Derek junto a Nataly con una carpeta de documentos. El se notaba alterado y ella agotada.

 **— Vigílalos de cerca —** dijo la mujer mayor **— Algo se traen entre manos.**

 **— Tranquila Shel, Santana ya los vigila de cerca.**

 **— Oh, esa latina me agrada —** dijo Shelby sonriéndole. **— ¿A ti te debe agradar aun mas no?**

 **—Mucho más —** suspiró Britt.

 **En algún lugar del atlántico.**

Las chicas se habían dedicado ese día a recorrer el lugar, desde que la avioneta había caído no habían recorrido la isla a excepción por el recorrido de Rachel la noche anterior.

 **— Vamos.**

 **— Ya estoy cansada —** protestaba

 **— Pero no hemos recorrido nada aun —** decía rodando los ojos

 **— Pero tengo sed.**

 **—Pasaremos a ese manantial a buscar agua.**

 **— Es precioso este lugar —** dijo la morena

— **Si que lo es.**

Quinn llevaba solo un top negro y unos pantalones de deporte, mientras que Rachel se había puesto algo mas como también, unos Short y una sudadera. El haber encontrado su maleta le había dado distintas herramientas para sobrevivir.

 **— Tengo hambre Quinn —** dijo la morena, pasando su mano por su brazo llegando hasta su mano.

Quinn detuvo su andar y la abrazó **— Tranquila, buscaré algo que podamos comer —** dijo dejándole un corto beso en los labios. **— Pero ahora necesito que camines.**

 **— ¿Mas aun? —** se quejó la morena

— **¡Rach no llevamos caminando ni una hora! —** dijo la rubia largando una carcajada

 **— Debes entenderme que no estoy acostumbrada a caminar así, además a penas hemos comido —** se quejó como niña pequeña mientras seguían caminando. Quinn iba un paso adelante y corría las ramas para que Rachel pasara.

 **— Lo sé… pero por aquí encontraremos algo. ¿Porque mejor no me cuentas de ti?**

 **— ¿Qué quieres saber?**

 **— Pues no sé, de ti… de tu familia —** dijo la rubia guiándola.

 **— Ya sabes que soy de Miami, estudie administración de empresas, tengo dos hermanos y bueno.. Mi mamá se llama Shelby y mi papá Hiram… mi padre falleció hace dos meses de un cáncer fulminante. —** dijo la morena susurrando

 **— Si… algo sabía, pero Rach si no quieres hablar está bien.**

 **— Quiero hablarlo Quinn —** dijo apretándole la mano. Quinn le sonrió **— Papá y yo éramos muy unidos, yo no quería trabajar en su empresa y el siempre lo quiso. Siempre tuve facilidades con los números y las finanzas, creo que es algo que saque de él. —** sonrió. — **Él participaba mucho en obras sociales, ayudaba mucho. Nunca despegó los pies de la tierra al igual que Mamá, siempre fuimos muy unidos.**

 **—Por como hablas se nota que son muy unidos —** respondió la rubia.

— **Lo éramos con Papá sí, bueno con Mamá también. Pero hace un par de meses a Papá le encontraron un cáncer fulminante. Hicimos todo, lo llevamos a los mejores hospitales, pero no había nada que hacer —** habló afectada — **Papá agonizo todo un día, yo estaba en LA, apenas me avisaron viaje a Miami. Esperó a que llegará y falleció.**

 **—Esperó a que llegaras…. —** dijo Quinn abrazándola.

 **—No he hablado mucho de esto con nadie, ni siquiera con Britt. Mi Mamá ha intentado hablar pero creo que ha decidido darme mi espacio.**

 **—Así son los duelos, Rach. —** dijo ella. **— ¡Mira! Una cascada. Vamos. —** dijo la rubia tironeándola. Rachel la siguió rápidamente como pudo.

— **¡Wow! Esto es hermoso —** dijo la morena.

Se veía una serie de cascadas que rompían en conjunto con el roquerio de trasfondo, salía un agradable vapor desde agua y esta se veía de un color turquesa. Idílico.

 **—Vamos a bañarnos —** le dijo Quinn tendiendo la mano.

Rachel la miró dudosa **— Pero…**

 **—Vamos, confía en mí** — dijo la rubia.

 **—Confió en ti.**

 **—No haremos nada que no quieras—** respondió Quinn metiéndose al agua.

 _Ese es el problema. Quiero todo— pensó la morena._

Ambas se sacaron la ropa y entraron en el agua.

Estaba exquisita y con la temperatura perfecta, pensaron las dos al mismo tiempo. Nadaron un rato y se acercaron.

La rubia se le quedó mirando embelesada por un momento hasta que habló **— Eres preciosa Rachel, ¿Lo sabías? —** le dijo acercando el cuerpo de la morena

 **—Claro, soy yo a la que siguen las mujeres seguramente—** le dijo rodeándola con sus brazos. Se había vuelto su pasatiempo favorito acariciarla de esa forma.

 **— ¿No te irás a quejar?—** bromeó Quinn — **¿Acaso no veías como te miraban los babosos del hotel? —** dijo Quinn un tanto posesiva, besando su cuello.

 **— ¿Detecto algo de celos por aquí?—** jugueteó la morena

 **—Vamos Rachel, ahora que nos sinceramos no vamos a seguir jugando—** dijo Quinn muy franca **—Me gustas muchísimo y dentro de ese muchísimo, están los celos. Si, en especial Sam, me mató de los celos aquella noche que te negaste aceptarme una copa.**

Rachel sonrió deliberadamente **— ¿Ah sí?**

 **— ¿Ahora me dirás que no lo sabias Rae?—** la miró coqueta

 **—Contigo no sabía nada Quinn, llegaste, alteraste mi mundo, lo diste vuelta y aquí y estamos—** le dijo al oído.

 **— ¿Y qué te parece? ¿Quieres un mundo así?**

 **—No lo sé Quinn, yo recién estoy descubriendo esto… es nuevo para mí. No sé qué sucederá, no sé lo que es… solo sé que quiero descubrirlo contigo.**

— **Lo sé, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para eso…**

 **—Así es, quiero descubrirlo contigo si no te molesta—** dijo la morena besándola y mordiéndola lentamente. **— Despacio, muy despacio.**

 **—Quiero lo mismo, también quiero descubrir—** dijo después de suspirar en el cuello de la morena.

 **—Creo que hemos hablado muchísimo de mí, tengo una pregunta—** se alejó Rachel

 **—Pues tu dirás… prometo esta vez sí responder—** le dijo la rubia volviendo acercarla a su cuerpo.

— **Quiero saber todo de ti Quinn, pero me contaras a tu tiempo… no quiero presionarte**.

 **—Creo que tiempo es lo que mas nos sobra—** dijo la rubia acortando las distancias adueñándose de su boca. Rachel se dedicaba a entrelazar sus dedos en su rubia cabellera

 **—Pero si hay algo que me gustaría saber Quinn—** le habló entre suspiros. Los besos de Quinn le quitaban todo el oxigeno disponible que podía tener en aquella isla.

 **— ¿Qué cosa?**

 **— ¿Por qué te viniste a trabajar aquí… porque llevabas esa vida tan libertina?**

 **—Oh—** gesticulo Quinn

 **—El tema prohibido…—** dijo Rachel haciendo el gesto de salir del agua

 **—No, por favor. No te vayas—** dijo la rubia acercándola nuevamente del brazo **— Es un tema difícil… pero te lo voy a contar, creo… creo que ya es tiempo —** suspiró.

Se notaba que el tema la incomodaba, Rachel se sentía un poco mal por incomodarla pero tenía muchas preguntas y se moría por saber sobre la vida de Quinn.

 **—Yo no siempre he sido así como me conociste .**

 **— ¿Así….?**

 **—Así Rachel, acostarme con una chica diferente por noche, ya sabes.**

 **— ¿Como eras antes?**

 **—Una chica normal, ya sabes… salía, tenia citas… creía en el amor.**

 **— ¿Y ya no crees en el amor Quinn?—** preguntó una Rachel algo desilusionada.

 **—Si me preguntas esto mismo hace dos meses, definitivamente hubiese respondido que no. Ahora es un no se…**

 **— ¿Qué te hicieron?** —la abrazó la morena muy fuerte. El semblante de Quinn había cambiado. — **Si quieres no sigas…**

 **— ¡No!, ya es tiempo de comenzar hablarlo. Ha pasado más de un año. —**

— **Hace un tiempo, bueno yo conocí a una chica. Ella era todo lo que alguien podría buscar o al menos era todo lo que yo quería o buscaba en una relación. Nos conocimos en uno de mis vuelos, ella viajaba mucho por su trabajo y bueno… un día me arme de valor y la invite a salir. —** dijo tragando saliva.

 **—Quinn si quieres no...**

 **—Rach, si quiero.** — la detuvo — **Comenzamos a salir, era una chica muy atractiva y graciosa, teníamos una complicidad enorme y me quería o al menos eso quiero creer—**

Rachel no podía evitar sentirse celosa, pero no podía culparla era su pasado, todos tenemos un pasado pensaba para si misma y ella no se quedaba atrás, Derek era un pasado y a la vez futuro inminente. Después pensaría en eso, quería enfocarse en la rubia deliciosa que tenía delante. **— ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron juntas?—** preguntó.

 **—Casi dos años—** respondió una escueta Quinn, se notaba que el tema era difícil

— **¿Y luego que pasó?**

 **—Pues, le pedí matrimonio.**

— **¿Qué tu qué? —** dijo una alterada Rachel. No podía creerlo. ¿Quinn estuvo a punto de casarse?

— **Eso, estaba locamente enamorada y le pedí matrimonio. Ella me respondió inmediatamente que sí, mi mundo en ese momento se volvió color rosa y pensaba que nada podía salir mal.**

 **— ¿Qué paso…entonces?** —la abrazó más hacia sí misma Rachel, podía intuir que venía.

 **—Pues… todo estaba listo, nos demoramos un par de meses en preparar todo, Santana por supuesto me ayudo muchísimo, mis padres… los padres de Santana, la ceremonia sería en la playa y bueno… comenzó a demorarse.**

 **—Demorarse…—** repetía la morena, se sentía estúpida repitiendo pero no sabia que decir.

 **—Si demorarse, pasaron los minutos, paso una hora. Comencé a llamarla a su celular pero no contestaba, después lo desconecto, sus padres no tenían respuestas me volví loca temiendo lo peor.**

 **—Oh no…—** balbuceó Rachel

 **—Oh Rach, no pienses que murió en un accidente o algo así porque no. Se arrepintió, se arrepintió de casarse conmigo y no pudo decírmelo antes, no… fue mejor dejarme en ridículo delante de cien invitados, me dejó plantada esperándola en el altar, no llego.**

Se hizo un silencio y Quinn se abrazó mas a Rachel, el dolor de las palabras de Quinn podía sentirlo la morena. Tenía rabia e impotencia.

 **— ¿Nunca te dio una explicación?**

— **Me dejó una carta, eso fue todo. Al parecer el amor que tanto profeso nunca fue el suficiente porque le ofrecieron un trabajo en Paris que no pudo rechazar, era su única oportunidad de crecer.**

 **— ¡Pero qué imbécil! No puede darte una explicación por carta… pero… —** la morena tenia rabia. No podía creerlo.

 **—No te desgastes Rach, es un tema casi superado ya… y aunque no lo creas tú has tenido muchísimo que ver en eso.**

 **— ¿Yo, pero como?—** se sorprendió la morena

— **Sí, tú… has traído paz a mi vida, luz o no sé cómo llamarlo—** dijo una sonrojada Quinn.

Rachel le sonrió y la besó profundamente acariciándola. No sabía si Quinn seguía enamorada, era una pena de amor muy difícil de sanar. Pero si sabía algo, ella quería sanar una por una todas esas heridas. Quinn bastante la había cuidado ya. Ahora entendía el temor al desamor.

 **—Quinn—** habló Rachel después de unos minutos de silencio. No dejaba de pensar.

 **—Dime—** respondió la rubia rozándole la nariz en su mejilla.

 **— ¿Cómo se llama tu ex?**

 **—Danielle—** le respondió la rubia.

 **— ¿Danielle?—** la morena recordó inmediatamente la fotografía por la que Quinn lloraba ebria aquel día de la fiesta.

 **—Si, Danielle Lebrant. —** respondió la rubia como si nada.

Rachel sintió como una ampolleta se encendía sobre su cabeza— **¿Me estás diciendo que tu ex es Danielle Lebrant la famosa Chef Francesa?—** preguntó atónita. El mundo no podía ser tan pequeño.

 **—Si Rach, esa misma Danielle Lebrant….**

* * *

 **Un misterio menos...**

 **Y si! Chile gano ayer :D**

 **Un abrazo!**


	17. 17 Intrusa

**Vuelo al corazón.**

 **Descargo: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, cualquier coincidencia con la realidad es casualidad. Esta es una historia ficticia.**

 **Intrusa**

* * *

 **Capitulo 17**

Habían pasado veinte días desde la desaparición de la avioneta, no habían novedades, no se había encontrado ningún indicio de donde pudiese estar, los ánimos estaban densos y cada vez habían más roces entre Derek y Shelby.

A esas alturas la desaparición de la avioneta ya era noticia en todos los canales de televisión. Rachel era famosa por pertenecer al mundo de las finanzas y no se habían demorado en obtener la noticia sobre el accidente de la joven empresaria Berry junto a una piloto del hotel.

A su vez los padres de Quinn se estaban quedando en la isla y Russel estaba participando de la búsqueda intensamente pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, las posibilidades disminuían.

Derek y Nataly conversaban enérgicamente en una de las oficinas

 **—** **¿Cómo va lo que te pedí?**

 **—** **En proceso, ya te dije.**

 **—** **No me sirve en proceso, van veinte días de la desaparición de Rachel y aun no haces nada—** le dijo molesto

 **—** **¿Y qué quieres que haga? Shelby anda por aquí todo el tiempo.**

 **—** **No me importa Shelby, cree que sabe mucho pero en el fondo no hace nada sin su marido—** sonrió.

La castaña lo miró un tanto sorprendida.

 **—** **Dios Derek, tu maldad a veces me sorprende, Hiram murió y después de todo esta viuda, debe costarle.**

 **—** **¿Ahora eres una buena samaritana Nat?—** le dijo él mofándose

 **—** **No seas estúpido, tengo muy claro lo que vinimos hacer aquí—** dijo intentando alejarse.

Él se acerco rápidamente y le agarró la cara apretándola **—Entonces no hagas comentarios de ese tipo, me haces dudar de tu compromiso cariño—** dijo acercándose a olerla de manera posesiva. — **Además tú sabes que tengo cierto problema de tolerancia, ¿no es así?**

 **—** **Basta Derek, no me asustas. Después de todo sin mi no harías nada aquí.**

 **—** **No es miedo lo que quiero imponer, quiero que hagas de una vez a lo que vinimos, es perfecto.**

 **—** **Eso hago, pero con Shelby acá todo se complicó —** dijo anotando datos en un Notebook.

 **—** **¿Esos son los informes? —** dijo acercándose

 **—** **Si, Shelby solicitó la reunión que había pospuesto.**

 **—** **¿Cómo tiene tanto tiempo?¿ No debería estar buscando a su hija? bueno aunque es un caso perdido. —** expresó fríamente.

— **No han encontrado ningún cuerpo, ni siquiera la avioneta así que yo que tú, no canto victoria de nada, mas bien creo que deberías preocuparte de otras cosas —** dijo ella como si nada.

 **—** **¿Preocuparme de qué? ¿No crees que ya es suficiente haciéndome pasar el novio interesado y preocupado por el accidente de su prometida?**

 **—** **Shelby está convocando a una auditoria —** dijo ella como si nada.

 **—** **¿Y me lo dices así?—** dijo el molesto

 **—** **Tranquilo, tengo todo maquillado ya…**

 **—** **Más vale que sea bueno Nat. —** le dijo acercándose a ella respirándole fuerte en la cara. **—¿Qué hay de Santana?**

 **—** **La tengo en vista no te preocupes—** dijo ella quitándole importancia.

 **—** **Pues todo lo que veo es que hablas con esa tal Jessica amiga de ella.**

— **No seas idiota Derek, tengo que acercarme a ella… no te das cuenta la cercanía que tiene con Santana—** dijo ocultando el detalle de lo agradables que se habían vuelto los encuentros con Jessica los últimos días. Nataly se sentía a gusto con Jess, la notaba que estaba llena de sentimientos puros y simples, era como una limpieza del alma, algo que definitivamente le llevaba a dudar de todo su maquiavélico plan con Derek. **— Debo irme, me esperan. Nos vemos —** dijo saliendo de la oficina.

Derek vio como Nataly abandono la oficina, algo raro sucedía.

 **—** **Mas te vale Nat, mas te vale…—** murmuró apretando los dientes.

* * *

 **En la oficina de Shelby.**

 **—** **¿Entonces que ha sucedido?**

 **—** **Nada.. eso sucede, no hay rastro de nada—** respondía Russel con un café en sus manos

 **—** **No entiendo como no hay absolutamente nada.**

 **—** **No quiero ser negativa, pero antes se han perdido avionetas acá en las Bahamas—** dijo Santana preocupada

— **Santana, creo que no es el momento para comentar eso— l** e dijo Brittany callándola antes de que siga

Shelby cada vez estaba más deprimida, ni hablar de Judy.

 **—** **No entiendo como no encuentran nada—** decía Shelby

 **—** **Estas cosas son así, todo puede suceder.** Creo que sería bueno que nos comencemos hacer la idea de que puede suceder cualquier cosa— dijo él cansado.

 **—** **Russel—** susurró temerosa Judy

 **—** **No estoy diciendo nada específico, solo que lo mejor es estar preparados para todo—** dijo el caminando por la oficina, mientras las demás lo miraban.

 **—** **¿Qué sucede con el tema de la investigación?—** preguntó Santana

— **No me la permitirán, no hay fundamentos mientras no se encuentre la avioneta para revisarla—** dijo él enojado.

 **—** **Esto es demasiado raro—** dijo Santana

 **—** **Sí que lo es—** apoyó Shelby

 **—** **¿Harás finalmente la reunión contable?—** preguntó Brittany

 **—** **Así es, por lo que necesito que Santana y tú estén presentes.**

Ambas asintieron con la cabeza.

— **Ya revisamos todo lo que nos pediste, podemos verlo ahora si quieres** —dijo la latina

 **—** **Ocúpense ustedes del negocio, yo seguiré encima de la guardia costera—** les dijo Russel acercándose a la puerta junto a Judy.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono y Shelby contesto rápidamente haciéndoles un gesto de que esperen. **— Es el capitán Harris.**

Todos en la oficina la miraron con cara de expectación

 **—** **Hola, si—** después de unos segundos los miró a todos preocupada **—No puede ser—** decía atónita.

 **—** **¿Que sucede? —** se acercó Santana a toda velocidad hasta ella. Todos estaban esperando la respuesta.

 **—** **Encentraron un cuerpo, lo están trasladando ahora—** susurró.

 **En algún lugar del Atlántico.**

Los días en la isla pasaban rápido, tanto Rachel como Quinn había adquirido ciertas destrezas para sobrevivir ahí, con todo lo que habían encontrado en la avioneta habían podido armar un buen refugio para las frías noches que pasaban en la isla, a su vez tenían algunas herramientas para poder tomar frutos de los árboles y habían encontrado ese manantial de donde sacaban agua.

Después de la conversación que mantuvieron ese día, sobre la pena amorosa de Quinn, habían vuelto en completo silencio al lugar donde tenían el refugio armado. La rubia sintió un desahogo tremendo al contarle su historia a la morena, se había dado cuenta que el tema de Danielle estaba casi superado, solo quedaban los temores.

Por su parte la morena por supuesto que conocía a la Chef Francesa, tenía un programa de cocina en un canal reconocido, quizás no todos la conocían, pero si veías ese tipo de programas, claro que sí. Pero lo que le preocupaba realmente, era haber visto su nombre dentro de los postulantes para uno de los Chef del hotel. Danielle Lebrant, no podía creer que pequeño podía ser el mundo. ¿Cuál era la probabilidad? Ahora solo oraba porque no la contrataran.

 **—** **Ey, ¿Qué haces?—** preguntaba Rachel que llegaba con agua hasta ella.

 **—** **Estoy arreglando esto para poder pescar mejor—** le respondió la rubia.

 **—** **Oh si, era bastante deprimente tu arma de caza—** se mofó la morena

 **—** **¡Oye! ¿Te estás riendo de mí? Te recuerdo que con esto conseguí nuestro primer pez.** — dijo ofendida

La morena rodó los ojos, con los días había aprendido a conocer a la verdadera Quinn, infantil, cariñosa y protectora.

 **—** **¿Cómo crees que me reiría de ti?** —siguió la morena

 **—** **Ya verás—** dijo Quinn persiguiéndola mientras la morena intentaba correr más rápido **—No escaparas pequeña ratita—** le gritó tras ella.

 **—** **No Quinn, por favor—** se reía la morena mientras escapaba. La confianza entre ellas había crecido a la velocidad de la luz.

 **—** **Oh siii, sii sii—** la atrapó la rubia, cayendo ambas en la arena húmeda. Había un día esplendido, el sol les daba de lleno.

 **—** **¿Tienes miedo Berry? —** bromeó la rubia alzando su típica ceja.

 **—** **Oh no Fabray, no creas que eso funcionará conmigo** — decía una juguetona morena tratando de zafarse de su agarre.

 **—** **Si funciona, siempre ha funcionado créeme—** le respondía mientras comenzaba hacerle cosquillas por la cintura.

 **—** **Basta Quinn, detenteeee—** gritaba entre risas una desesperada Rachel, las cosquillas la desesperaban aunque le encantaba cuando Quinn ya comenzaba aflojar.

 **—** **Ok, paro —** se río la piloto. — **Pero quiero algo a cambio, me debes dar infinidad de besos por todo el tiempo que estemos en esta isla—** le dijo comenzando acariciarla. Sin darse cuenta Quinn había quedado en una posición perfecta sobre ella.

 **—** **Eso no será un problema…—** le susurró muy cerca de los labios, agarrándola del cuello. **—Ven aquí, cazadora de animales—** bromeó la morena, acercando sus labios, devorando los de Quinn sin aviso. A medida que los días pasaban la complicidad que tenían iba en aumento, sus bocas poco a poco habían aprendido a conocerse en distintos aspectos, ambas sabían cuando el beso era corto, necesitado, apasionado o de amor… si de amor, porque aunque ninguna lo decía, ese era el sentimiento que se estaba sembrando en aquella playa desierta.

La morena se encargo de darle un beso apasionado, necesitado y húmedo. Introdujo su lengua buscando la de Quinn, quien rápidamente le respondió entusiasmada. Rachel sin poder evitarlo metió sus manos bajo la camisa de la rubia, bajando por su espalda e instando a que siga. Quinn hizo lo mismo, pero se dedico a subir por su abdomen hasta la altura de sus pechos contorneándolos. En ese momento Quinn detuvo el beso.

 **—** **Es mejor que sigamos…este… tengo que pescar…—** dijo jadeando.

 **—** **Eso puedes hacerlo después—** respondió la morena acercándola nuevamente a ella

 **—** **Prefiero hacerlo ahora Rach—** dijo levantándose y volviendo acercarse al refugio.

No era la primera vez que las cosas se ponían un poco más intensas y la rubia buscaba alguna excusa para alejarse. Ella no tenía dudas, no entendía porque la rubia se comportaba así, cuando se esmeraba en hacer todo para y por ella.

La morena se paró de la arena y se acerco furiosa a Quinn.

 **—** **Quiero que hablemos—** dijo llegando hasta una concentrada rubia.

 **—** **Es lo que hacemos—** le respondió como si nada y eso encendió el huracán Berry.

 **—** **Quiero que hablemos de nosotras, quiero saber qué te pasa.. ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta que cada vez que las cosas se ponen más intensas huyes?**

— **¿En serio Rachel, en serio quieres hablar de eso? —** dijo Quinn un poco tentada a la risa, Rachel se veía sumamente tierna.

 **—** **¿Te da risa, Quinn? —** dijo enojada acercándose más. **— Porque a mí no, me siento como una completa estúpida cada vez que intento algo contigo, cada vez que me acerco mas y que haces tú, te paras y te vas—** dijo molesta

Ahora Quinn había notado que la morena no estaba bromeando. Abría la boca y la cerraba, estaba sorprendida por la sinceridad de la morena, sabía que tenía razón, pero sus miedos eran más grandes, aquellos fantasmas que no la dejaban.

 **—** **Pues déjame decirte una cosa Quinn Fabray, nunca más volveré a intentar algo contigo, ¿me escuchaste? nunca más. No soy una más de tus conquistas que se derriten como el hielo por ti** — dijo alejándose

 **—** **¡Pero, Rachel! —** le gritó Quinn. La había cagado una y otra vez. — **¡Rach, hay que terminar de hablar, ven! —** la llamó.

 **—** **Ya dije todo Fabray, olvídame—** le dijo la morena mientras se sacaba toda la ropa y se daba un chapuzón.

Quinn se le quedó mirando con la boca abierta, nunca la había visto desnuda del todo, definitivamente Rachel la sorprendía sin previo aviso, nunca nada era lineal con ella, siempre habían subidas y bajadas.

Quinn se moría por hacer el amor con ella, pero tenía miedo. ¿Qué sucedería después? De una u otra forma, Rachel Berry estaba comprometida con el idiota ese de Derek Sullivan. No se había pronunciado sobre el tema ¿Qué sucedería cuando regresasen? Ella sabía que las rescatarían, sabía que volverían, sus padres no se iban a rendir y mucho menos Santana, su hermana. Sabía que la latina era capaz de navegar todo el Océano hasta encontrarla, no le parecería raro verla llegar en una embarcación.

Apunto sus ojos nuevamente hacia la morena, el tono chocolate de su piel se había vuelto mucho mas bronceado con el pasar de los días. Era preciosa y la tenia entera para ella. Tenía que hablar con ella y arreglar las cosas. No tenia problema, la buscaría. Claro que la buscaría.

 **—** **No te escaparas Berry, no tienes a donde ir. —** sonrió mirándola intensamente.

* * *

 **En el hotel grand Bahamas:**

 **—** **Señorita Lopez—** dijo una empleada del hotel llegando hasta ella.

 **—** **Dime Tina—** respondió Santana sin levantar su mirada de los formularios que estaba llenando. Estaba atrasada con el trabajo para aquella semana.

No había podido avanzar su trabajo durante los últimos dos días por haber estado muy entretenida con Brittany.

 **—** **Señorita Lopez, la Señora Shelby estaba llamándola pero no ha podido comunicarse** — dijo la mujer intentando llamar su atención. Pero Santana seguía inmersa en las cifras que estaba calculando, no podía cuadrarle los gastos que le habían enviado con las salidas de dinero del hotel. — _Que diablos dijo para si misma_.

— **Señorita Lopez, la Señora Shelby me pidió que la presentara con la Señorita aquí presente para que le mostrara las instalaciones del hotel, dice que es importante y necesita que lo haga usted misma** — habló la mujer insistentemente.

En aquel momento alguien carraspeó a su lado, ese sonido hizo que por fin Santana sacara sus ojos de los documentos que revisaba y mirara hacia adelante. Oh no, no podía ser, tantas horas de sexo debían haberla dejado mal de la cabeza.

La miró de arriba hasta abajo y le contemplo el rostro, unos ojos profundos comprendían esa mirada desafiante, tenía el mismo rostro afilado que le caracterizaba. Santana no lo podía creer. Estaba furiosa

 **— ¿Qué diablos haces tú aquí?**

* * *

 **Lo sé lo sé... desaparecí.**

 **Lo cierto es que últimamente tengo cierto bloqueo mental para escribir.. por lo que volveré apenas pueda**

 **Guest Dany! ganamos la Copa! me imagino tu felicidad al igual que la mía.**

 **Gracias por su buena energía.**

 **Riley**


	18. 18 Bengala

**Vuelo al corazón.**

 **Descargo: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, cualquier coincidencia con la realidad es casualidad. Esta es una historia ficticia.**

 **Capitulo 18**

* * *

 **Bengala**

 **—** **Hola también para ti Santana, tanto tiempo** — dijo una guapa y alta morena con un delineado perfecto en los ojos.

 **—** **Gracias Tina, yo me encargo ahora—** dijo Santana alejándose y tomando del brazo a la nueva Chef.

 **—** **Puedes decirme que diablos haces aquí Danielle** — dijo reprendiéndola

 **—** **¿Qué crees tú? —** dijo exasperada. **—Vine por el puesto de Chef en este maravilloso Hotel, la misma dueña me contacto, deje mi trabajo en Paris por venirme aquí, me ofrecieron un sueldo envidiable. No tenía idea que trabajabas acá.**

 **—** **No lo puedo creer, debo hablar con Shelby.** — dijo mas para ella que para su poco deseable acompañante. Santana comenzó a caminar anonadada pero Danielle la intercepto.

 **—** **¿Bueno cual es el problema que trabaje aquí Santana? Sé que eres la mejor amiga de Quinn pero eso es pasado, yo le envié una cart…** — pero Santana no aguanto más e hizo lo que reprimió desde el día en que Danielle planto a Quinn.

Un manotazo seria decir poco, la mano empuñada de Santana fue directa al ojo izquierdo de Danielle, desestabilizándola y lanzándola sobre una pared. Los huéspedes que pasaban por ahí y algunos trabajadores se detuvieron a mirar pero a Santana no le importó.

 **—** **¿ Qué diablos Santana Lopez? Te has vuelto loca—** gritaba enfurecida con su acento americano francés, mientras se sobaba el ojo apoyada sobre una pared, su cartera y todas sus pertenencias habían caído estrepitosamente al suelo.

Santana se acercó decidida y sin titubeos le habló cerca de su cara.

— **Esto debería haberlo hecho el mismo día que le destrozaste el corazón a Quinn. No puedo creer lo cobarde que fuiste. —** dijo dándole un empujón con el dedo. — **¿Una carta Danielle?¿ Una carta? Es lo más bajo que he escuchado, lo más cobarde.**

 **—** **Yo traté de buscarla, yo quise pedir perdón… pero desapareció y no pude..** —

— **Cállate, cállate en serio. Esto no me lo debes decir a mi. Y dudo que la persona que merece estas palabras quiera y pueda escucharte.**

— **¿De qué hablas?** — preguntó Danielle sin entender nada. — **¿Acaso Quinn no está en Miami?**

— **Veo que enserio no sabes nada, eres la misma egocéntrica de siempre Lebrant. Quinn trabajaba aquí, conmigo como piloto—** le dijo enojada.

 **—** **¡Oh Dios! Quinn esta acá, Dios mío… llévame a verla, necesito hablar con ella, explicarle tantas cosas. Por favor Santana, se que la cague pero…**

— **¿Acaso no viste que está la guardia costera afuera, el gope y diversos equipos de búsqueda?**

 **—** **Si vi, también hay prensa afuera..¿Pero que tiene que ver eso? —** preguntó desencajada la morena.

 **—** **Danielle, la avioneta de Quinn desapareció en el mar. No han encontrado nada… lleva un mes desaparecida.**

* * *

 **En algún lugar del atlántico.**

Las cosas se habían tornado mas intensas los últimos días, si bien se divertían y ya tenían una rutina en la isla, Quinn se dedicaba a pescar o recolectar algunos frutos, mientras la morena se preocupaba del fuego y recolectar leña. Ambas hacían deporte durante la mañana, para mantenerse en forma y además se dedicaban a recorrer la isla.

Por séptimo día consecutivo, la morena ya había acabado con sus tareas por lo que se aplicó bronceador y se puso a tomar sol. Quinn que venía llegando del manantial, se le quedo mirando nuevamente con cara hambrienta y para variar ya excitada. Ese era su castigo, porque si, la morena cumplió su palabra y no la buscó mas, claro que se daban besos, cariños y muchos mimos, pero cuando Quinn quería pasar a la siguiente etapa, Rachel de la nada detenía los besos o se daba vuelta. La rubia solo suspiraba, sonreía y la abrazaba, sabía que era su castigo, pero ya no aguantaba más.

En ese momento, dejo el agua y se dedicó a contemplarla, la morena no se había percatado de su presencia ahí.

Rachel se aplicaba aceite de coco en la piel, de manera metódica y lenta. Aplicando una generosa cantidad de aceite por sus piernas, abdomen, brazos y busto. _Basta! — pensó Quinn, basta de este juego entre el gato y el ratón._

— **¿Te aplico aceite en la espalda Berry?** — preguntó con la voz más profunda que de costumbre.

— **Oh Quinn, no te había visto, no es necesario. No te preocupes** — le respondió la morena haciéndose la difícil. Se puso sus lentes de sol y se acomodo nuevamente.

 **—** **De eso nada, anda date la vuelta** — dijo la rubia acercándose.

Rachel la miró, era preciosa, sexy y completamente atractiva. Ese tono mandón que a veces le salía, le producía cosas en más lugares de los permitidos.

— **Anda, mira que no muerdo—** dijo la rubia sonriéndole. Sonrisa que era capaz de dividir aquellas aguas en un, dos por tres. Quinn sin previo aviso se sacó la camiseta sudada, quedando solo en bikini y unos shorts de mezclilla.

 **—** **Vamos, voltéate. —** le mandó Quinn. La morena no tuvo más que obedecer y se volteó.

Quinn se subió sobre su espalda, pasando una pierna a cada lado. Y Rachel creyó morir.

— **Tendré que desabrocharte la parte de arriba sino quedaras con eso marcado—** le dijo la rubia.

 **—** **Claro... —** susurró la morena

Quinn delicadamente le corrió el cabello de la nuca y pasó sus manos por su morena espalda. Se acomodó mejor en el culo de la morena, se aplicó aceite en las manos y comenzó a esparcirlo.

Rachel tenía una espalda preciosa, con los lunares justos en ella. Tenía la cantidad de vello exacto que le formaba una fina capa de terciopelo. El espectáculo era un deleite para los ojos de Quinn, quien comenzó a masajear lentamente sus omoplatos, bajando poco a poco por espalda hasta llegar a la línea imaginaria que separaba la lujuria de la razón. Solo se dedicaba a llegar hasta ahí, para después subir nuevamente y contornear sus costillas con bronceador.

El bronceador hacía minutos que se había absorbido completamente, pero a ninguna de las dos parecía importarles. Rachel comenzó a gemir muy despacio por la intensidad de los masajes y la rubia sin proponérselo comenzó a mecerse sobre su espalda inferior. Ninguna de las dos hablaba, solo continuaban el movimiento rítmico en una nube llena de placer, junto al sonido de las olas romper.

En un momento de osadía, Quinn se agachó sobre ella rozándole sus pechos por su espalda, presionándolos con la intensidad justa para que sus pezones duros hicieran su aparición, Rachel lo noto, comenzó a besarla poco a poco, subió y bajo por su espalda llenándola de suaves y húmedos besos en donde también le dio protagonismo a su lengua, imitaba un torbellino y sintió a Rachel moverse más intensamente, buscando mas contacto y gemir. Ella quería lo mismo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la rubia la dio vuelta quedando frente a frente, se acercaron ambas y se devoraron la boca, sin respirar, se olvidaron del oxigeno disponible y solo es escuchaban suspiros y jadeos.

 **—** **Hazme el amor Quinn, olvida tus miedos—** le dijo la morena entre medio de un beso mojado, mientras la rubia estaba adueñándose de su cuerpo y la apretaba de la cintura.

 **—** **Ya no tengo miedo Rach… ya no.** — le respondió dentro de su boca.

Los fantasmas se habían ido, no había un Derek, no había una Danielle, no había un hotel ni nada mas en que pensar. Solo pensaban la una en la otra y la manera de fundirse completamente, estar dentro de la otra y fusionarse.

La rubia se fundió sobre ella y no fue mas que hacer eso para sentir como el calor quemaba entre las dos, la tomo entre sus brazos y la adoro, adoro su cuerpo como si fuese el primer cuerpo humano que hubiese visto en su vida, atrás quedaban las cientos de mujeres que habían pasado por sus brazos, Rachel era como una Diosa, hermosa, perfecta y brillaba esperándola a ella, después de mirarla con deseo y acariciarla constantemente, comenzó a basarla sin tregua mientras la morena la tomaba por el cuello y la acercaba más hacia su boca para profundizar con sus lenguas. Rachel estaba desesperada, necesitaba tener aun mas contacto, podía sentir lo mojada que estaba Quinn. Ella estaba totalmente humedad, desde el momento en el que le ofreció ponerle bronceador.

En un repentino movimiento, la morena tomo las riendas de la situación y se subió sobre Quinn

— **¿Wow qué… que haces Rach…?—** preguntó jadeando, pero no alcanzó a esperar una respuesta por que la morena terminó de sacarle el Short y el bikini. Mientras que Quinn solo le sacó la parte de abajo del bikini. Ambas parecían dos sirenas en la orilla de la playa, brillantes por el aceite bronceante y mojadas por el resto de las olas que les llegaba en algunos momentos hasta la orilla.

Rachel se acercó sobre ella y se dedicó a pasar su lengua por su abdomen hasta llegar a sus pechos, ese añorado abdomen que más de una vez había mirado y había querido morderlo. Deslizo su lengua entre sus pechos, dedicándose completamente a cubrir con su boca uno de ellos, mientras apretaba delicadamente el pezón de otro. No sabía como, pero sabía hacer la presión exacta para que la rubia gimiera exquisitamente. Mientras tanto Quinn se volvia loca, jadeaba y suspiraba metiendo sus manos en el cabello de la morena _— Dios de donde aprendió eso._ _—_ _pensó_. Rachel se dedico de igual forma a su otro pecho, pasando lentamente su mojada lengua por el mientras que con su otra mano se dedicaba a endurecer el otro pezón. Se dedicó a subir hasta el cuello y lóbulo de la oreja de Quinn, mordiéndolo y pasando su lengua.

 **—** **¿No te irás arrepentir no Fabray? —** le susurró Rachel mientras se comía el lóbulo de su oreja

 **—** **Dios, no…Ven aquí. —** respondió la rubia, subiéndose ella ahora sobre Rachel y agarrando con fuerza su moldeado culo. Lo había soñado tantas veces.

Se dedicó a contornear, moldear y re lamer los pechos de Rachel, mientras la morena a su vez le apretaba el dorso y movía sus manos rápidamente por su espalda apretándola más a sí misma Rachel gemía con intensidad, mientras la rubia no paraba de jadear. Sus intimidades se necesitaban, palpitaban en la misma sintonía. Ambas habían podido sentir la humedad de la otra, aun sin llegar hasta ese lugar.

Quinn se dedicó a recorrer con su lengua los pezones de la morena, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo, los contorneo y apretó tierno y fuerte a la vez.

 **—** **Dios, vas a matarme Quinn…** — gimió la morena tirándole el cabello

La rubia se dedicó a recorrerle a besos el abdomen hasta llegar a sus muslos y comenzar a besarlos. La rubia se tomaba su tiempo e iba dejando pequeños y húmedos besos entre sus muslos.

 **—** **Quinn… no iras…—**

 **—** **Shhh… déjate llevar Rachel, déjame adorarte.**

 **—** **Llévame a donde quieras, pero contigo…** **—** respondió entre suspiros.

Quinn se dedico a besar sus muslos lentamente, hasta que suavemente introdujo su lengua en su intimidad, comenzó a succionar una y otra vez mientras sentía el sabor y el olor de ella embriagándola. Sentía su clítoris hinchado y deseoso por más de lo mismo. Por lo que se dedico exclusivamente a comérselo como su fuese un cono de helado.

 **—** **Oh haz que me venga. —** gimió apenas en un susurro la morena apretándola contra ella y a la vez apretándole el culo hace ella. **—Oh dios, me vas a matar ohhh ohhhh —** gimió.

Rachel todo lo que pudo ver fue la mezcla de colores en el cielo, ya se ponía el atardecer y lo único que pudo vislumbrar eran los tonos anaranjados rojizos, mezclados con los flashes de luz del producto del orgasmo que acaba de tener. — _Dios, ni con Derek ni con nadie jamás se había ido de esa forma. Pensó la morena mientras jadeaba._ — Oh Dios mío, esto si es paraíso y cielo juntos.

Quinn llegó hasta ella delicadamente y le dio un suave y delicado beso en sus labios.

 **—** **Sabes a mí—** susurró la morena.

 **—** **Sabes delicioso—** le respondió la rubia mientras se dedicaba a darle mimos y besos cortos por todo el cuello, la cara y los labios. **— ¿Te sientes bien?**

 **—** **Te amo—** le soltó sin aviso Rachel.

Quinn detuvo los besos y la miró. **— Yo también te amo Rae.**

La morena sonrío y se subió nuevamente donde la rubia que ya la estaba esperando sonriente.

— **¿No pensaras que te libraras de esto no? —** le dijo mientras comenzaba a besarla desesperadamente, mordiéndole el labio inferior. Siguió por el cuello, dejándole una hilera de besos húmedos en el cuello, junto a su respiración profunda. Amaba los besos en el cuello.

 **—** **No te haces una idea de cuánto me gustas Quinn y ahora te tengo completamente para mí.** — le susurraba la morena al oído.

Quinn solo tragaba saliva y se dejaba hacer, estaba totalmente humedad, lista para Rachel, lo estaba hace tiempo, todo dependía de la tortura de preámbulo que quisiera darle la morena.

La morena se dedico a besar su abdomen y comerse sus pechos nuevamente, con total suavidad y lentitud.

 **—** **Dios, no me hagas esperar más.**

Rachel rio y bajó llenándola de besos hasta sus caderas, paso por sus muslos, pudo sentir el calor en la intimidad de la rubia, introdujo su lengua sin previo aviso, mientras la tenia agarrada por el culo, le succionó primero suave para después aumentar el ritmo, justo cuando la rubia pensaba que se vendría, la morena introdujo ambos dedos dentro de ella embistiendo enérgicamente, mientras seguía succionando con su lengua.

 **—** **Dios Rach… no pares—** gimió la rubia, tirando de la cabellera de Rachel. La rubia sentía como la morena le mordía su clítoris y a la vez le pasaba su lengua con devoción, se sentía que subía y bajaba en una montaña rusa, completamente excitada y eufórica.

Quinn comenzó a correrse, con gritos ensordecedores mientras la morena no dejaba de succionarle y frotarle. En ese mismo momento les llego una oleada refrescante en la orilla del mar. Era agradable, la mejor sensación, sus cuerpos se mezclaban el contraste de sus colores, el agua de mar y el tono del sol, provocaba que sus cuerpos brillaran el uno sobre el otro. Sexy.

 **—** **Dios… eso fue…**

 **—** **Maravilloso. —** completo la morena besando despacio y acariciando su rostro. Los ojos de la rubia se veían aun mas verdes que lo normal.

Se quedaron en silencio, escuchando el corazón de la otra. Comenzó hacer frió, por lo que se acercaron al lugar de la fogata, se arroparon y se acostaron a tomar calor. Se mantuvieron muchos minutos contemplándose y sonriéndose mientras se miraban, era adoración, adoración de la una por la otra.

 **—** **Rach...**

 **—** **¿Si? —** pasaron unos segundos.

 **—** **¿Crees que nos encuentren?**

 **—** **No lo sé Quinn, quiero creer que si. —** suspiró.

 **—** **Llevamos un mes aquí ya… es mucho tiempo—** dijo la rubia.

— **Bueno, hay personas que han sido encontradas después de meses.** — dijo la rubia. — **Al menos estamos juntas. —** le respondió dándole un beso en la frente.

 **—** **Sí, no se que hubiese pasado si no fuese por ti amor mío.** — le dijo la morena, sin darse cuenta de cómo la había llamado.

 **—** **¿Cómo me llamaste? —** la miro Quinn inspeccionándola como si tuviese tres cabezas.

Rachel se puso roja de vergüenza. **—¿Esta.. Esta.. Mal?**

— **Claro que no está mal, Dios Rach…Te Amo, lo se desde hace tiempo pero he sido una imbécil superando los miedos. Esto es real, esto es de verdad.** — la abrazó Quinn

— **¿Y qué pasará cuando volvamos a la isla? —** preguntó la morena.

Quinn soltó el abrazo y la miró profundamente. — **Eso debes respondérmelo tú.**

— **¿Yo porque?**

— **Tu dime Rach…¿ que pasara con tu compromiso con Derek?**

— **Eso esta mas que claro Quinn. Lo de Derek hace años que es una ilusión, una falsedad, una mentira. No lo amo. Con él en estos años no he sentido ni un decimo de lo que he sentido contigo desde que te conocí.**

 **—** **Entonces….** — afirmó expectante la rubia.

— **Entonces cancelare mi compromiso Quinn. Quiero estar contigo, claro… si tu estás de acuerdo.**

— **Más que de acuerdo—** saltó la rubia sobre los labios de la morena.

— **¿Qué hay de ti?**

— **Tú sabes que a mí no me espera nadie Rach, tu eres mi primera oportunidad de amor. —** dijo mientras la abrazaba más fuerte.

— **Lo sé Quinn, pero me refiero a tus fantasmas… me refiero a Danielle.**

— **No te preocupes por Danielle Rach, eso es un tema superado, tú misma fuiste parte de ese proceso. Además, ella está muy lejos. No nos molestara.** — dijo dándole un beso profundo en los labios que incitaba a repetir el encuentro reciente.

En ese mismo momento, mientras comenzaban un apasionado y acalorado beso ambas pudieron sentir un helicóptero que sobre volaba la zona.

 **—** **¡No puede ser! —** dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo, levantándose rápidamente de su refugio y corriendo por la arena.

Era un Helicóptero de la guardia costera, con enormes focos iluminaban toda la zona. El mar estaba desatado producto de las alas que giraban a toda velocidad.

Los gritos de Quinn y Rachel eran opacados por el sonido de las olas del mar y el helicóptero que sobrevolaba la zona. Ambas solo imploraban que al menos pudiesen notar la enorme fogata que tenían ahí. Pero al parecer no, el helicóptero comenzó alejarse del lugar de a poco.

 **—** **¡ Nooooooooo, vuelvan! —** gritaba Quinn que no paraba de correr cerca de la orilla **— ¡Vuelvan! ¡Estamos aquí!**

Y en un momento de milisegundos, Rachel recordó la bengala que estaba dentro de CharlyF que se usaba en casos de emergencia para pedir S.O.S, la rubia se lo había explicado con total amor y devoción, hasta que entendió como funcionaba.

Corrió a su refugio y la encontró. Corrió nuevamente hasta Quinn que casi no tenia voz de tanto gritar y se la mostro. La rubia la miró anonadada, jamás se le pasó por la cabeza. La Bengala, era su única oportunidad.

No lo pensó, giró el seguro y apretó el botón de encendido. Con una enorme fuerza bengala salió disparada hacia el cielo con toda la intensidad requerida, haciendo una explosión en el aire que ilumino el cielo que ya estaba casi oscuro.

El helicóptero detuvo su andar y poco a poco comenzó a regresar a la zona de la isla donde estaban ellas. En ese momento se deslizo una escalera de cuerdas desde el helicóptero que poco a poco comenzaba acercarse a la orilla. A través de la cuerda comenzaron a bajar rescatistas que nadaban a toda velocidad y a la vez iluminaban de la parte de arriba de la nave. Las iluminaban a ellas y su fogata.

Varios rescatistas llegaron hasta Quinn y Rachel que estaban abrazadas muy fuerte.

 **—** **¿Señoritas se encuentran bien? ¿Alguna esta herida? —** les hablaba uno de los rescatistas. Pero todas las demás voces se volvieron lejana, había espacio para solo una cosa.

 _Oh Dios… No lo puedo creer…— pensaron ambas a la vez._ Ambas se miraron esperanzadas y con los ojos cristalinos.

Se abrazaron fuerte, sollozando y juntas lloraron intensamente apoyándose la una en la otra. — **¡Nos encontraron!**

* * *

 **Primero que todo, mis disculpas por la demora.. con el bloqueo de escritura, sentí que los capítulos no serian de calidad. Se necesita inspiración saben? y no la tenia.**

 **Ahora poco a poco me llego una inspiración hermosa. Gracias a ti. :***

 **Gracias por leer, por sus mensajes en Twitter y estar atentas Belas.**

 **Saludos y un abrazo a las chicas de Chile que escriben!**

 **Sigámonos en Twitter: Riley_too**

 **Besitos.**

 **Riley.**


End file.
